S'il faut en parler
by RosedAtlantis
Summary: Septembre 1976. Poudlard. De nombreux dortoirs. De nombreux destins. Mais une seule histoire. Celle-ci. Sixième année des maraudeurs ou comment tout à commencé.
1. Prologue

**_Donc voilà, une histoire de plus sur les maraudeurs ( la mienne ^^ ). Je tiens à préciser que je compte le moins possible modifier l'histoire de J. . Donc si vous voyez quoi que se soit qui ne colle pas avec le livre n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer !_**

_**Disclaimer : L'univers d'HP et une bonne partie des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**_ **_( malheureusement je n'ai pas imaginé les maraudeurs avant J. ... )  
_**

* * *

La tringle qui maintenait le rideau lâcha lorsque Sirius Black claqua la porte de sa chambre. Et dans une rage folle, il fit voler et se fracasser tout ce qui lui tomba sur la main. Seule comptait sa rage, son besoin de se défouler, d'oublier. Oublier que les gens qui vivaient dans cette maison étaient de sa famille. Oublier qu'ici personne ne l'aimait et pire qu'il n'aimait personne. Malgré le fait qu'il était un Gryffondor, il était avant tout un Black par son sang. Et cette idée le répugnait au plus haut point.

Il se demandait encore comment ses parents avait pu ordonner un tel acte.

Lui annoncer sans plus de subtilité que sa cousine Bellatrix souhaitait lui présenter certaines personnes.

Sirius avait tout de suite compris que les personnes en question n'était qu'un groupe de mangemorts destinés à décider si, en tant que sang-pur étudiant à Gryffondor, il était apte ou non à entrer dans le cercle sélectif de ce nouveau mage noir qui se faisait appeler Voldemort..

Que ses parents puissent imaginer ainsi le livrer à un pareil psychopathe, l'avait empli d'une telle rage qu'il avait préféré fuir le salon afin de ne tuer personne. Mais sa tête continuait de tourner. Et tout à coup, il s'effondra sur son lit, incapable du moindre geste, épuisé, physiquement et psychologiquement.

Ecorché vif. Un sentiment qui dominait tous les autres.

Il ne voulait plus les voir. Son père, trop occupé pour faire attention à lui et qui, curieusement, s'était aperçut de l'existence de son fils ainé le jour où le Choixpeau l'avait envoyé a Gryffondor. Sa mère, superficielle, hypocrite, prétentieuse dont le seul soucis était de faire bonne impression auprès du beau monde. Pour elle, la noblesse est la plus belle chose qui soit. Quand à son frère, ils en avaient fait le petit sang-pur dont ils rêvaient : insensible comme son père, imbue de lui même comme sa mère. Où donc était passé le petit garçon qui cauchemardait la nuit et qui venait se réfugier dans le lit de son grand frère pour se sentir en sécurité.

Ils avaient eu Régulus mais ils ne l'auraient pas. Jamais.

Alors, puisant dans ses dernières ressources, il se releva et attrapa sa valise. Elle était encore à moitié pleine car il était en vacance depuis deux semaines et demi et il n'avait pas pris le temps de tout vidait. S'en suivit alors une demi-heure où il fit sa valise. Il tria d'abord les vêtements qu'il avait choisi lui-même et laissa ceux que sa mère avait introduit dans sa penderie. D'un autre côté qui donc avait besoin d'autant de vêtements ? Il décida donc de garder trois robe de sorcier, sa robe de soirée préférée et tous ses habits moldus. Il récupéra ensuite une partie de ses magazines. Mais, afin de ne pas s'encombrer, il ne prit que ceux qu'il n'avait pas encore lu et celui contenant la photo de la moto de ses rêves. Il tria ensuite toutes les photos de lui et ses amis et regretta à cet instant d'avoir jeté un sortilège de glu perpétuelle sur les murs de sa chambre. Enfin, il rajouta dans son sac tous les présents de ses amis ainsi que le cadeau de noël de Régulus lorsqu'ils avaient dix ans. Il mit ensuite sa cape et attrapa son balai.

Il sortit alors de sa chambre mais ne pu s'empêcher de se retourner. Cette pièce était à peu près le seul endroit où il se sentait chez lui. A partir de maintenant, il ne restait que Poudlard...

Il descendit rapidement les escaliers, pressé de quittait la demeure des Black. Mais une fois arrivée dans le hall, il aperçut son petit frère qui le fixait, impassible. Ou presque car sa voix trahit son émotion.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Loin. Dis aux parents que je ne rentrerais pas.

Sur ces paroles Sirius continua son chemin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée sans plus un regard pour celui qui avait été son frère. Malgré cela il ne pu qu'entendre celui-ci lui répondre :

- Tu fuis Sirius. Et la fuite n'est pas digne d'un Gryffondor.

Une fois passé le palier du 12 Square Grimmauld, l'ainé des Black se mit à courir sans se retourner vers le lieu où il avait passé toute son enfance.

Ce soir là il pleuvait, ce qui arrangea bien Sirius. Ainsi, personne ne pu voir sous cette pluie battante qu'un jeune homme pleurer...

Dans son esprit se répétaient en boucle les dernières paroles de son frère. « La fuite n'est pas digne d'un Gryffondor ».

Le magicobus déposa Sirius devant l'église. La petite ville de Godric's Hollow était très bien fleurie en été. Même de nuit, la ville était magnifique. Sirius s'engagea dans l'allée de gauche. Il se sentit tout de suite plus légé et se mit à courir. De plus en plus vite jusqu'à en attraper un point de côté. Enfin arrivé à destination il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. La demeure de son ami était assez imposante tout en restant simple et rustique. Elle paressait très ancienne mais pourtant elle était en bon état.

La maison était composée de trois étages. La chambre de son meilleur ami était au premier. C'était déjà mieux que tout en haut. Après l'avoir contemplé. Sirius fit le tour de la demeure et chercha des yeux la fenêtre donnant accès à la chambre de James. Il laissa sa lourde valise en bas et se mit à grimper à l'arbre le plus proche, une fois arrivé en haut, il s'élança et se rattrapa de peu au rebord de la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit en silence. Une fois l'adrénaline emmagasinée relâchée, il se jeta sur le lit de son ami, endormit, qui sursauta.

- Ahrrgg !

- Excuse-moi de te déranger mon cher Cornedrue mais je dois t'annoncer que depuis ce soir je suis sans domicile fixe...

James ne sembla pas réaliser dans un premier temps. Mais voyant les yeux rougis de son ami qui contrastaient avec le ton enjoué qu'il avait employé, il lui répondit :

- Vu qu'il doit être entre deux et trois heures du matin, je te propose de t'allonger avec moi et de finir voir même de commencer ta nuit, et demain on reparle de tout cela. Ok ?

- Ok ...

Sirius apprécia que son meilleur ami ne lui demande pas de compte immédiatement il était bien trop fatigué pour se remémorer les évènements de la journée.

- Et James...

- Oui ?

- Merci

- De rien. Et dort maintenant.

* * *

**_Je prend tous les avis bons ou mauvais. Bisous à tous ! Et à dans une semaine._**


	2. 1 - Retrouvailles

**Voilà le premier chapitre. Il est vraiment, très, très long... Le second chapitre sera un peu pareil mais a partir du troisième je vais arrêter le Whisky Pur Feu qui me donne ce trop plein d'inspiration...**  
**On se retrouve en bas.**  
**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La jeune fille qui se trouvait au deuxième étage du 23 rue Garden, continuait de plier ses affaires tout en écoutant sa chanson préférée des Beatles. En effet, Lily Evans préparait ses valises afin de passer ses deux dernières semaines de vacances chez sa meilleure amie Besty.

Elle était plutôt triste de partir, mais surtout soulagée de se séparer de sa soeur ainée, Pétunia. Cette dernière, depuis qu'elle avait appris que Lily était une sorcière, n'avait plus montré que du dégout envers elle mais au moins elle la laissait tranquille. Cependant cet été ne s'était pas déroulé exactement de la même manière et Pétunia avait abreuvé Lily d'insultes, n'hésitant pas à la rabaisser à la moindre occasion. Bien sur, leurs parents avaient voulu réagir mais ils avaient trop peur de perdre Pétunia, si elle pensait qu'ils lui préféraient Lily.

La cadette de la famille se fit la remarque que jamais ils n'avaient envisagé que se soit elle qui quitte la maison après avoir fait un scandale. Mais elle se reprocha tout de suite d'avoir osé émettre de telles propos. Ses parents faisaient de leurs mieux pour maintenir l'équilibre de la famille et Dieu seul sait à quel point ,avec sa soeur, la chose n'était pas facile.

Lily fut extirpée de ses noires pensées par un bruit provenant de la fenêtre. Elle releva la tête et pu voir un hibou qui portait une lettre bien serrée dans son bec. Elle se précipita pour récupérer son courrier mais le volatile ne lui céda l'enveloppe qu'après que la jeune fille lui ait gratté le menton. Taxi était un hibou très capricieux. Sa maîtresse Alice Willson, le gâtait beaucoup trop et il avait pris la mauvaise habitude de demander des caresses en dédommagement du voyage.

Lilly déplia rapidement la lettre, vraiment heureuse de recevoir des nouvelles de son amie.

_Lily-Jolie ! _

_Oups ça fait un peu potterien là... Bref on s'en fiche._

_Comment vas-tu ? Bien ? Mal ? Moyen-bien ? OUI je suis lourde. Et alors ! Tu m'aimes donc je ne vois pas où est le problème !_

_Ok je calme les points d'exclamation..._

_Bref tu as raison, on s'en fiche un peu de comment tu vas... le plus important c'est que je suis revenue de France et que j'ai des tonnes de trucs à te raconter ! Oups je rechute. Enfin... je disais donc que je suis rentrée... Oh! Et j'ai oublier de te dire ! J'ai couché avec Londubat ! A vrai dire maintenant je l'appelle plutôt Frank... _

_C'était absolument génial et je dirais même plus merveilleux... Il a été si doux et si sincère... _

_Bref tu auras les détails (croustillants) à la rentrée promis ! Je parlais donc de la France et de son merveilleux chocolat ! ( même si je n'échangerais quand même pas une nuit avec Frank contre trois chocolats... ). Non je te jure ils sont vraiment succulents et j'en ai ramené une tonne afin qu'on puisse en manger jusqu'à ce que notre ventre explose ! Tu verras à nous cinq je suis sure qu'on est capable de tous les dévorer ( goinfre comme on est... ). Par contre interdiction d'en donner aux garçons ! Enfin je te dis ça à toi mais je ne pense pas qu'il te viendrait à l'idée d'en proposer à Potter, cependant June ou Agna seraient bien capables d'un tel acte ! Alalala qui m'a fichu des amies aussi gentilles et généreuses? Mais ne vas pas croire que tu n'est pas gentille et généreuse ( abréviation G&G ). Tu sais juste avec qui l'être. Autant dire moi ^^_

_Oki. Oki. Fini les bétises..._

_Si tu avais vu les paysages... il faut absolument qu'on aille en France ensemble ! Et avec Betsy ! Bé oui comme elle parle français ce serait plus facile... Bien que toi en train de galérer pour aligner deux mots et June en train de battre des cils devant de beaux jeunes hommes pour qu'ils nous indiquent la route, serait une façon assez originale de profiter du voyage._

_Ok j'arrête de débiter des bêtises. Mais admets que je te manque et que tu as rigolé au moins cinq fois en lisant cette lettre !_

_En tout cas toi tu me manques. Vivement Poudlard !_

_ Ton amie, folle et magnifique, Alice..._

_PS : Agna sera chez moi à partir de demain jusqu'à la rentrée ( eh oui c'est elle qui aura l'honneur de me supporter en premier... )_

_PS² : Je l'aime ( Frank pas son hibou )_

Lilly sentit qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue. Alice... Cette fille est vraiment à part. Elle fait parti de ces gens qui ne peuvent s'empêcher de distribuer de l'amour autour d'eux. Aimer est leur nature. Lily aurait tellement voulu que sa sœur soit comme Alice. Que Pétunia soit heureuse pour elle quoi qu'il arrive, qu'elle la soutienne toujours. Et non pas qu'elle la rejette...

C'est pourquoi au fil des années depuis sa rentrée à Poudlard, Alice était un peu devenue sa soeur par procuration. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient très proches et Lily fut ravie que Frank et Alice se soient enfin lancés dans une vraie relation et qu'ils aient stoppé leur petit jeu de" je flirt, je ne flirt plus" qui avait duré durant toute leur cinquième année à Poudlard.

Mais elle se sentit peinée de ne revoir Alice que dans deux semaines.

Des coups discrets venant de la porte sortirent Lily de ses pensée et sa mère pénétra dans sa chambre.

- Alors c'est décidé tu pars ? Questionna celle-ci.

- Oui maman je pars chez Betsy pour les deux semaines à venir... Nous en avons déjà discuté plusieurs fois. Alors ne cherche pas à me faire changer d'avis, répondit Lily plus sèchement qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

- Écoute ma chérie, je sais...

- Non tu ne sais pas... S'il te plait maman...

Lily sentit qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Elle devait partir. Elle en avait vraiment besoin. La vie ici était vraiment devenue insupportable. De plus, ces derniers temps elle ne se sentait plus elle-même. Femme ou sorcière, elle ne savait plus. D'un côté sa soeur la rejetait, de l'autre c'était le monde des sorciers entier qui semblait près à la mettre hors circuit. Depuis quelques temps des vagues de meurtre sur les sorciers nés de sang moldu se multipliaient et Lily était terrorisée. Seulement chez elle personne ne pouvait la comprendre. En se moment elle avait absolument besoin de revoir ses amis. Et plus que tout, elle avait besoin de se confier. La lettre d'Alice n'avait fait que renforcer ce sentiment.

En réprimant un sanglot, elle informa sa mère.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je vous écrirais à toi et à papa toute les deux semaines comme d'habitude. De plus, il sera plus simple d'aller sur le chemin de traverse si je suis chez Elisabeth.

Sa mère quand à elle s'était vraiment mise à pleurer. Lily sentit son coeur se serrer lorsqu'elle s'en aperçu.

- Je...je reviendrais maman tu sais. C'est juste que...je ne supporte plus la situation... Pétunia est...

Mais sa mère la fit taire en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Prends bien soin de toi ma chérie et reviens nous voir à noël ! Tu pourra amener des amis et...

Charlotte Evans ne pu continuer sa série de recommandation tellement elle pleurait et n'arrivait plus à parler.

- Chut maman. Je reviendrais...

Alors après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de sa mère, elle se détacha d'elle, prit sa valise et quitta sa chambre.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le salon, Pétunia était en train de se vernir les ongles de doigts de pieds sur le canapé.

Mais Lily ne lui accorda pas un regard et sortit de la maison pour aller dans la rue. Elle n'eut qu'à attendre quelque seconde avant que le Magicobus n'apparaisse. Le contrôleur lui prit sa valise et l'installa à l'arrière du bus. Quand celui ci redemara elle n'avait pas jeté un regard en arrière. Et même si elle l'avait fait elle n'aurait rien vu tant ses yeux étaient embués de larmes...

/

Alice entendue la sonnette d'entré et dévala les marches en courant. Puis sans ménagement elle ouvrit la porte et se jeta littéralement sur son amie en criant.

- Surprise !

- Arrrggggg!

La jeune fille tenta vainement de se relever mais son amie l'écrasait de tout son poids...

- Non mais ca va pas !? Alice pars de là, bon sang !

- Alala, rabat-joie tu n'es même pas heureuse de me voir ? Demanda innocemment, mais avec une lueur de défi, la maitresse de maison tout en se relevant d'un bon.

Elle tendit une main à Agna pour l'aider à se relever.

- Si très heureuse. Mais si tu ne venais pas de me broyer de côtes, je le serais encore plus, grommela cette dernière.

- Rabat-joie, c'est bien ce que je dis ! Allez rentre! tu ne vas pas rester là quand même...

Avant même de pouvoir protester Agna se sentit tiré par le bras et son amie l'entraina jusqu'à l'étage à une vitesse hallucinante.

- Mais les bagages, réussit-elle à prononcer une fois arrivée à destination.

- Taratata répondit Alice. Personne ne va te les piquer si ce n'est ma mère pour les mettre dans ta chambre... Il faut ABSOLUMENT que je te dise que..

- Tu as couché avec Frank, je sais.

- Tu...tu... Comment est-ce que tu le sais ?

- J'avais parié avec James que vous le feriez avant la rentrée. Lui par contre l'avait prédit avant la fin de l'année dernière. Bref, je vais gagner un petit paquet d'argent...

- Comment es tu... Oh et puis tu as raison on s'en fiche ! De toute façon il faut absolument que je te raconte...

Alice se lança alors dans un récit détaillé de ses vacances. Au début Agna, écouta vraiment mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, elle finit par laisser son esprit vagabonder.

Son amie était décidément très différente d'elle. Alice avait des cheveux fins, très courts et bruns tandis qu'Agna possédait une chevelure épaisse, bouclée et d'un châtain très banal. Mais la différence principale était qu'Alice souriait toujours et que ses yeux pétillaient de malice, ce qui plaisait énormément aux garçons alors qu'Agna n'attirait pas du tout l'attention. De plus, du point de vue du caractère son amie était ouverte, bavarde et généreuse contrairement à elle qui était plutôt renfermée.

Le seul moment où Agna se sentait vraiment elle même c'était lorsqu'elle jouait au quidditch. Alors là seulement elle se sentait libre et importante.

Ce qu'Agna aimait le plus chez son amie était qu'on pouvait toujours compter sur Alice. Elle ne vous laissait jamais tomber et elle était toujours prête à vous aider quelles que soient les circonstances.

C'était elle qui lui avait permit de s'épanouir un minimum dans le groupe... Elle l'avait toujours forcée à participer et à donner son avis. Pour cela Agna lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante car c'était vraiment grâce à elle qu'aujourd'hui elle avait autant d'amis sur qui compter.

Quand Alice en arriva aux moments d'intimités avec Frank, Agna se dit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais faire cela. D'un autre côté elle en était bien loin, vu qu'elle ne supportait absolument pas qu'on la touche surtout par une personne du sexe opposé. Elle n'y pouvait absolument rien. A chaque contact elle se mettait à paniquer. Ce problème l'avait toujours empêchée d'avoir des relations avec les garçons. Elle sentit une pointe de jalousie naitre dans son coeur. Alice avait tellement de chance. Elle était tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu être et tout ce qu'elle ne serait jamais... Mais Agna ravala son amertume et dit à son amie avec sincérité.

- Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi. Tu attendais ça depuis tellement longtemps...

- Oui, je l'avoue. Elle rosit un peut en prononçant ces paroles. C'était vraiment comme je l'avais imaginé.

Elle ferma les yeux pour profiter de l'instant. Toutes deux s'étaient alors allongées sur le grand lit d'Alice; cette dernière avait parlé tellement longtemps que le soleil était déjà en train de se coucher.

Avec délicatesse Alice prit la main de son amie et lui murmura.

- Je suis contente que tu sois là.

La premiere réaction d'Agna fut de se crisper, mais devant les mots de son amie elle essaya de se détendre et de résister à l'envie de retirer sa main.

- Moi aussi, Alice. Je suis vraiment contente d'être là...

Mais un cri provenant du bas rappela à l'ordre les deux amies.

- Alice ! Le couvert, il ne va pas se mettre tout seul!

La jeune fille en question soupira et à contre coeur se leva pour rejoindre sa mère en bas.

Agna se dit alors qu'elle aurait tout fait pour entendre, ne serais-ce qu'une fois, sa mère lui crier dessus...

/

Rémus sursauta lorsque la porte claqua. " Merde " pensa-t-il. "comment ais-je pu m'endormir?". Il regarda alors la pile de livres devant lui. Ces livres il aurait du finir de les ranger il y a déjà un bon moment mais intrigué par un de ces bouquins, il l'avait ouvert, s'était mis à lire les premières pages et s'était endormi.

- Lupin !

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année s'avança dans l'allée.

- Tu n'es pas ici pour lire je te l'ai dit cent fois ! T'avoir toi comme employé, c'est pareil qu'être tout seul ! L'année prochaine même si tu me supplies à genoux je t'assure que tu ne retravailleras pas là durant l'été !

- Je suis désolé monsieur...

- J'me fiche de tes excuses bidon. Range ça et tire toi. Et demain tu viendras une heure plus tôt pour rattraper le temps perdu !

Sur ce l'homme retourna dans la pièce voisine et Rémus jura dans sa barbe. Burckel était vraiment insupportable. Il tenait une librairie dans une rue adjacente au chemin de traverse; mais il ne connaissait absolument rien de la littérature. Il avait hérité de la boutique par son père décédé quatre ans auparavant. Mais depuis la librairie tombait en ruines car Burckel ne l'entretenait absolument pas. Chaque été depuis deux ans Rémus venait travailler ici. Le boulot n'était pas super bien payé et le patron pas possible mais au mois le travail était intéressant pour lui qui adorait lire. De plus, bien que l'actuel propriétaire ne fasse même plus de nouveaux achats, son père lui avait réuni de nombreux ouvrage très intéressants.

Rémus continua de maudire son patron et lui même pour s'être endormi pendant encore quelques minutes puis il retrouva son calme habituel et pu finir son travail vite fait, bien fait.

Il allait quitter la boutique, pressé de rentrer chez lui pour piquer un bon petit somme quand il s'aperçut qu'il pleuvait à verse. Décidément ce n'était pas son jour. Mais alors qu'il allait s'élancer, une ombre passa et le rejoignit à l'intérieur.

- Salut, Rémus !

- Betsy ? Mais..mais qu'est ce que tu fait là? lui dit-il en bégayant.

La jeune fille se débarrassa de sa cape, et Rémus pu alors la détailler. En deux mois elle avait encore un peu grandi. Mais son visage était toujours gracieux et ses longs cheveux brun comme l'ébène lui retombaient maintenant jusqu'en bas du dos, même si là, elle les portaient tressés.

- Un je me suis dit que c'était pas une mauvaise idée de venir te voir et deux il faut que je confesse que j'ai été surprise par la pluie...

Rémus esquissa un sourire.

- Tu cherchais quoi ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Un cadeau pour mon abruti de frère. Son anniversaire est en septembre et comme je ne serais pas là il faut que je prévois en avance. A la base je ne cherchais pas un livre mais le magasin de quidditch était fermé. Alors quand j'ai vu l'enseigne je me suis dit que tu pourrais peut-être me trouver quelque chose ici...

- Déjà que je fais des heures sup, tu veux ma mort ? Lui répondit-il en riant.

- Mais ce n'est pas grave alors ! Je ne voulais pas te retenir, s'empressa-t-elle de s'excuser.

- Je rigolais, Betsy. Viens, nous allons voir au rayon quidditch s'il n'y a pas quelque chose d'intéressant...

- Merci beaucoup, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Ils commencèrent à ce déplacer dans les rayons, mais Rémus sentit le silence pesant alors il lui demanda timidement.

- Sinon, c'était comment les vacances ?

- Comme d'habitude... beaucoup plus calme qu'à Poudlard.

Rémus ne su que répondre et le silence se réinstalla pour être cette fois ci rompu par Elisabeth.

- Lily est chez moi.

- Ah, fut la seul réponse qui vint à l'esprit de Rémus. Alors il s'empressa de rajouter. Tu lui passeras le bonjour.

- Bien sur.

Enfin après un énième tour à droite, Rémus s'exclama.

- Nous y sommes !

Le jeune homme se pencha et opta pour trois livres différents.

- Celui-ci traite de toutes les techniques propre au quidditch., celui-là de tous les joueurs les plus célèbres et ce dernier...laisse tomber il à l'air nul. On manque décidément d'un stock correct.

La jeune femme le fixa et pour la première fois depuis le début de soirée elle s'aperçut à quel point il avait l'air fatigué. Ses traits étaient tirés, de grands cernes soulignaient ses yeux et il semblait avoir perdu du poids.

- Bon, alors lequel tu veux, reprit-il ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je te fais confiance.

- Ok. Celui-ci alors.

Il replaça les deux livre non désirés et alors qu'ils rejoignaient la caisse, Elisabeth osa enfin lui demander.

- Tu vas bien Rémus ? Tu semble vraiment fatigué...

- Tu me connais..., il hésita. J'ai toujours l'air un peu fatigué...

- Oui mais là, tu as l'air vraiment fatigué, lui expliqua-t-elle en appuyant sur le ?vraiment. Plus que d'habitude.

Rémus esquissa un sourire qui pris plutôt la forme de grimace.

- J'ai été très malade... Rien de grave mais ça a duré longtemps. Ça fait trois gallions et deux noises.

- Ok.

Une fois leur compte réglé, ils se redirigèrent vers la porte de sortie. Une chance, la pluie avait cessé.

Betsy en bonne française lui fit la bise et s'éloigna en disant.

- Au plaisir de te revoir à la rentrée !

Rémus soulagé par le départ de la jeune fille, se dépêcha de rejoindre sa maison où sa mère devait l'attendre depuis déjà un bon moment.

Mais à peine eu-t-il ouvert la porte d'entrée que sa mère se rua sur lui avec une enveloppe dans la main. Il reconnu immédiatement le seau de Poudlard prit la lettre des main de celle-ci, monta dans sa chambre et l'ouvrit fébrilement.

_Cher _

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que nous vous attendons pour votre 6ème année au sein de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard._

_Ainsi vous trouverez ci-joint la liste de tous les ouvrages qui vous seront nécessaire cette année accompagné des résultats de vos BUSE._

_La rentrée, comme tous les ans est fixé au 1er septembre._

_Veuillez croire, chère M. Lupin, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall, _

_Directrice adjointe_

Rémus respira une grande bouffée d'air. Il était accepté, il pouvait retourner à Poudlard, tout allait bien. Après avoir lu la lettre d'introduction il redescendit les escaliers en lisant les résultats de ses BUSE, qu'il tendit ensuite à sa mère vexée qu'il soit monté sans même les lui montrer.

Mais elle oublia vite sa rancœur devant les résultats de son fils

**Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire (B.U.S.E.)**

_Notes de réussite _

_Optimal (O) _

_Effort exceptionnel (E) _

_Acceptable (A) _

_Notes d'échec _

_Piètre (P) _

_Désolant (D) _

_Troll (T) _

**Rémus John Lupin à Obtenu :**

_Métamorphose E Arithmentie E Runes anciennes O_

_Potion E DCFM* O Astronomie A_

_Sortilèges E Botanique E Histoire de la magie A_

_DCFM = défence contre les forces du mal _

Rémus après s'être fait féliciter par sa mère, remonta jusqu'à sa chambre, s'assit à son bureau pris un bout de parchemin et une plume qu'il trempa dans l'encre.

Il ne pris que deux minutes pour écrire sa lettre, vraiment trop épuisé pour s'épancher sur les détails.

Une fois finie, il la posa sur son bureau dans le but de penser à la poster dès le lendemain, ne possédant pas lui même un hibou. Et il s'endormit, épuisé sans même se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas parler de sa rencontre avec Betsy à ses amis...

* * *

**Alors ce chapitre ? Lily, Alice, Agna, Rémus ou Betsy comment les trouvez-vous ?**

**Et petit scoop vous reverrez James et Sirius au prochain chapitre**

**Bisous à tous !**


	3. 2 - Résultats

**Et voilà le chapitre deux ! Merci à ma correctrice Coco18 ainsi qu'a tous mes lecteurs.**  
**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

- James Charlus Potter je vais te tuer !

Le jeune homme en question dévala l'escalier en courant pour prendre de l'avance sur son fois arrivé dans la cuisine il déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère, prit un cookie et avant de s'éclipser dans leur immense jardin il s'expliqua:

- Excuse moi maman mais il faut que je sauve ma peau.

Et il repartit comme il était venu...

Angelina Potter soupira bruyamment mais ne pu s'empécher de sourire. Son fils c'était décidément quelqu'un. Elle pouvait être sure que plus tard il deviendrait une personne juste et respectable...bien qu'avant cela, il faille lui faire rentrer du plomb dans la cervelle, ce qui n'était vraiment pas gagné d'avance...

Un deuxième garçon s'avança alors dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour Mme. Potter, commença-t-il d'un ton solennel. Je ne voudrais absolument pas vous manquer de respect mais savez-vous, par hasard, où se cache votre abruti de fils.

Angelina sourit.

- Tu n'as aucune chance de le trouver, il s'est enfui dehors et Dieu seul sait combien le retrouver est impossible. Crois-moi, j'ai beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine...

Sirius grogna de mécontentement. Son meilleur ami était décidément fourbe, gamin et absolument insupportable. Mais Mme Potter avait raison, il était en territoire connu et archi connu. Il n'avait aucune chance de lui faire payer dans ces conditions. Mais il ne perdait rien pour attendre.

- Par contre, reprit-elle, il n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de manger. Donc je te parie toute ma fortune que dans moins de cinq minutes il est de retour. Alors si j'étais toi je l'attendrai ici.

- Merci, madame.

- Sirius ! Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois de m'appeler Angelina ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir soixante ans quand tu t'adresses à moi...

Sirius préféra ne pas réengager le débat sachant très bien que Mme. Potter et lui ne tomberaient jamais d'accord.

- Tu n'aurais qu'à faire un petit effort. Et tant qu'on en parle, tu devrais également arrêter de me vouvoyer.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle rajouta :

- Maintenant mange, vu comment tu grandis, tu en as vraiment besoin.

- Mais...

- Exécution ! Je suis la maitresse de maison ici et j'attends à ce que toutes les personnes vivant sous ce toit m'obéissent.

Et avec un sourire elle quitta la cuisine pour remonter à l'étage.

Sirius commença alors son petit déjeuner tout en continuant de pester contre son fichu meilleur ami qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de le réveiller à l'aide d'un seau d'eau.

Les cookies préparé par la mère de James étaient absolument divins.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'il se trouvait dans la demeure des Potter et il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que sa présence ne dérangeait personne. Pourtant toute la famille lui avait réservé un accueil chaleureux. James, ça c'était plutôt normal. Mais même les parents de ce dernier lui avaient dit qu'il pouvait rester autant de temps qu'il le voulait. Et quand Sirius avait envisagé l'idée de louer un appartement, Angelina Potter s'y était fortement opposée. Et quand Angelina Potter interdit quelque chose, tout le monde obéit. Surtout quand ça nous arrange...

Sirius leur en était vraiment reconnaissant, de plus que ce mois passé avec son meilleur ami avait été absolument génial. Il avait rit, parlé, encore rit, joué au quidditch, rit toujours. Jamais il ne s'était ennuyé et jamais il ne s'était engueulé avec qui que ce soit. Pourtant, avec tous les mauvais coups de James c'était un exploit se dit Sirius en repensant au réveil du matin...

Mais il fut tiré de ses pensées par la maîtresse de maison qui s'exclama:

- Dis-donc entre James et toi, j'ai de quoi faire des lessives pour toute la journée !

- Je suis désolé... je peux peut-être vous aider ?

- Même si je te supplie à genoux tu continueras de me vouvoyer ?

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

- Et toi à la mienne.

Les deux protagonistes se fixèrent jusqu'à ce que Sirius baisse le regard. Alors Angelina prit une chaise et s'installa à côté de Sirius.

- Tu sais mon grand, si j'insiste autant pour que tu me tutoies, c'est que depuis que tu es arrivé je me suis habituée à toi. C'est comme si... tu faisais parti de la famille. Et c'est vraiment bizarre d'entendre un de mes fils me vouvoyez tu comprends ?

Sirius avait la gorge serrée par l'émotion et il ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il aurait aimé lui dire que lui aussi la considérait comme sa mère, mais les mots ne venaient pas.

Angelina voyant son trouble ne prit pas mal son silence.

- Et puis de toute façon rajouta-t-elle d'un ton plus léger, même si je voulais me débarrasser de toi je ne pourrais pas. James me découperait en petits morceaux... Parfois on pourrait presque croire qu'il te préfère toi à nous.

Elle se mit alors à rire de ses derniers mots et d'un ton identique à celui qu'elle venait d'employer, Sirius lui redemanda:

- Alors, je peux t'aider pour le linge ?

Angelina, fière de sa victoire, n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre parce que James venait de rentrer dans la pièce.

- Sirius pitié, pitié pitié. Laisse moi me nourrir avant de reprendre la chasse. Pitié ! Je vais mourir de faim ! Tu vas voir mon corps se dessécher au soleil et mon visage parfait fondre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que de l'os...

- Et voilà il n'aura même pas tenu quatre minutes... s'exclama sa mère.

Sirius fit semblant de réfléchir, puis il montra du doigt la chaise à côté de lui.

- C'est bien parce que j'ai décidé que je serais de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Je n'oublie jamais...

- Merci !

Et sur ce dernier mot il se jeta sur la nourriture.

Au même moment un hibou se présenta à la fenêtre. Angelina se chargea de prendre les enveloppes.

- Au fait Sirius, pendant que tu dormais comme...

- Ne me cherche pas James, tu pourrais me trouver.

- Oui, bon, bref. Je me suis dis...

- Mais dis-moi ça t'a pris combien de temps ?

- Surement plus de temps que celui que tu utilises pour réviser tes cours d'histoire, les interrompit Angelina.

James se retourna vers sa mère ne comprenant pas la raison de se reproche mais quand ses yeux se posèrent sur les lettres que tenait sa mère entre ses doigts, il soupira.

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu te plains, je te pari que j'ai mes buses dans toute les autres matières...

- Exact sauf que Sirius, il a neuf buses sur neuf et du coup une matière de raté, ça fait tache...

- Waw ! Mais c'est génial ça ! S'exclama Sirius en rejoignant Angelina d'un bon et en lui prenant ses résultats des mains. Neuf sur neuf ! Mon petit James tu peux aller te rhabiller.

- Bon quand vous aurez fini tous les deux, tu pourras me passer ma lettre, mère indigne.

- Olala ce que tu peux être susceptible mon garçon...

Elle se rapprocha, lui tendit la lettre et lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Félicitation, chérie.

**Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire (B.U.S.E.)**

_Notes de réussite_  
_Optimal (O)_  
_Effort exceptionnel (E)_  
_Acceptable (A)_  
_Notes d'échec_  
_Piètre (P)_  
_Désolant (D)_  
_Troll (T)_

**James Charlus Potter à Obtenu :**

_Métamorphose O Soins aux créatures magiques E Divination E_  
_Potion E DCFM* O Astronomie A_  
_Sortilèges O Botanique O Histoire de la magie D_

_DCFM = défence contre les forces du mal_

- Un E en Divination trop fort ! Se réjouit James.

- Et six Optimal, c'est pas mal non ? Lui répondit Sirius.

- Sans commentaire mon cher Patmol.

Les deux amis se remirent alors à déjeuner en silence tout deux satisfaits de leurs résultats. Mais un nouveau hibou à la fenêtre vint briser ce moment de calme, rare chez les Potter depuis l'arrivée du jeune Black.

- Décidément on a la côte aujourd'hui, s'amusa James tout en allant récupérer la lettre. Et c'est Rémus !

Il commença alors la lecture à haute voix afin que Sirius puisse l'entendre.

_Cher Patmol et Cornedrue..._

_Je suis repris ! L'administration de Poudlard n'a pas changé d'avis concernant mon petit problème de fourrure..._  
_J'imagine que vous aussi vous avez reçus vos lettres, alors dites-moi quand on peut se voir sur le chemin de Traverse pour faire nos achats ensemble._  
_Je suis content de faire ma rentrée avec vous._  
_Chaleureusement,_

_Lunard._

Sirius fut le premier à réagir.

- Comment après six années peut-il encore douter de Dumbledore ? C'est vrai quoi ! On a l'impression qu'il redoute encore tous les jours que McGonagall lui annonce qu'on ne veut plus de lui à Poudlard...

- C'est pas qu'une impression, notre brave Mumus est complètement paranoïaque avec ça. Et puis ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière ne doit pas l'aider...

- On va pas revenir la dessus quand même ! Je me suis déjà excusé un million de fois !

James préféra ne pas répondre afin d'éviter une confrontation qui n'aboutirait à rien. De plus en réveillant Sirius ce matin, de la manière forte, il n'avait pas du le mettre de bonne humeur...

Sirius trouvait que James exagérait. Ok il avait eu tort de faire cette blague à Rogue car il avait mis la vie de cette ordure en danger. Mais bon sang qui se souciait de la misérable existence de Servilus ! De plus tout avait fini par s'arranger. Alors pourquoi est ce que tout le monde semblait vouloir lui rappeler qu'il avait fait une connerie ? Ce n'était pas pire que la fois où il avait enfermé Rogue dans une pièce avec un épouvantard durant leur deuxième année. Celle-là, il voulait bien croire qu'elle était méchante. Non il ne comprenait vraiment pas l'importance de cette affaire...

Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il voulait faire croire. Au fond il n'osait même pas penser au fait que ce soir là, il avait mis la vie de James en danger. jamais il ne se le pardonnerait. Non, jamais...

La voix de James le tira de ses pensées

- Bon on va s'habiller peut-être. C'est pas que je m'ennuie mais on a l'air franchement stupides en pyjama à onze heure du matin...

- Mon petit Cornedrue tu oublis qu'il faut répondre à Rémus d'abord, lui fit remarquer le jeune homme brun.

- Je m'en occupe. Dès demain ça va ? Demanda James

- Deux heures, et aucun retard toléré, précisa Sirius.

James passa dans le salon et moins d'une minute plus tard il était déjà de retour.

- Je lui ai dit de prévenir Peter. Bon on monte ce coup-ci ?

- Oui, mais tu passes devant que je puisse te surveiller... Et n'oublies pas, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, j'aurais ma revanche. Parole de Maraudeurs.

James déglutit certain que dans un futur proche il allait moins rigoler que le matin même...

Mais la maison des Potter n'était pas la seule à avoir reçu les résultats des examens de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.  
Dans la campagne avoisinante de Londres, une grande maison aux allures aristocratiques, accueillait les cris hystériques d'une jeune étudiante...

- Betsy, Betsy ! On les a ! s'écria une jeune fille à la chevelure rousse en déboulant dans la chambre de son amie. Bon sang réveille toi !

Elisabeth se retourna dans son lit et mit sa couverture sur sa tête afin de ne plus entendre les cris de son invitée.

La rouquine se mit donc à secouer son amie pour la faire réagir. Ce qui s'avéra efficace au delà de ses espérances.

- Lily ! Mais ça va pas de crier comme ça ? Et puis lâche moi!

La première réaction de Lily fut de penser qu'elle était magnifique même en sortant du lit. Sa longue chevelure se mettant directement en place sans même un coup de brosse. Sa deuxième pensée fut qu'elle même ressemblait à un épouvantail le matin. Et enfin, sa dernière fut qu'on s'en fichait éperdument parce qu'elle tenait les résultats de leurs examens entre ses mains.

Elle colla alors les enveloppes sous le nez de son amie pour lui faire comprendre.

Elisabeth toujours étourdit par son brusque réveil mit plusieurs secondes avant de réagir, mais dès qu'elle comprit, tout s'éclaira dans son esprit et elle saisi enfin pourquoi sa meilleure amie n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de la réveiller à grands cris. La pauvre Lily tremblait, tellement elle avait peur d'ouvrir la lettre. Alors pour la rassurer elle lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- On ouvre ?

Lily acquiesça incapable de la moindre parole.

Alors fébrilement Elisabeth décacheta l'enveloppe avant de retirer les deux morceaux de papier. Elle laissa de côté le mot de la directrice adjointe et la liste des manuels pour se consacrer sur le deuxième papier.

**_Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire (B.U.S.E.)_**

_Notes de réussite_  
_Optimal (O)_  
_Effort exceptionnel (E)_  
_Acceptable (A)_  
_Notes d'échec_  
_Piètre (P)_  
_Désolant (D)_  
_Troll (T)_

**_Elisabeth Amanda Estiale-Dupont à Obtenu :_**

_Métamorphose E Arithmencie E Divination E_  
_Potion E DCFM* E Astronomie A_  
_Sortilèges O Botanique P Histoire de la magie A_

_DCFM = défence contre les forces du mal_

Betsy se sentait partagée, d'un côté elle était plutôt contente de ses notes, de l'autre elle doutait qu'un seul optimal suffise à ses parents.

En effet M et Mme Estiale-Dupont étaient deux sorciers de sang pur originaire de France. Ils avaient quittés leur pays lorsque Elisabeth leur fille ainée avait eu l'âge de cinq ans, pour raison d'affaires. Le père de la petite fille avait était promu au poste de représentant du gouvernement sorcier français en Angleterre. Bien sur il n'avait pas pu refuser et toute sa petite famille était partie pour s'installer dans l'agglomération de Londres. A cette époque là, la mère d'Elisabeth attendait un enfant qui s'avéra être un garçon quelques mois plus tard, au grand plaisir du père.  
C'est ainsi qu'Elisabeth grandit dans la campagne londonienne. Elle apprit les bonnes manières, devint une jeune fille distinguée et raffinée. Mais son père lui en demandait toujours plus et leur relation était quelque peu tendue.

Pourtant Elisabeth montra des talents pour la magie à un âge très précoce. A seulement six ans elle parvenait à déplacer les objets tel qu'elle le désirait par sa seule pensée. Bien sur comme tous les jeunes enfants de son age, elle fit exploser un bon nombre de vase sous de soudain excès de colère mais dans l'ensemble elle semblait pouvoir maitriser la magie avec une grande facilité.  
Seulement dans cette campagne perdue au milieu de nulle part, Betsy comme elle se faisait plaisir de se surnommer elle même, n'avait pas d'amis si ce n'était son frère qui n'arrêtait pas de fouiller sa chambre. Elle se sentit seule tout son enfance.  
Ainsi quand la lettre de Poudlard arriva, Betsy se dit que ce serait un nouveau départ pour elle et qu'elle pourrait se faire plein d'amies.

Mais après cette rentrée les parents de la jeune fille l'avait trouvé changer. Ils trouvaient qu'elle avait perdu les manières des grandes dames et même sa mère fut déçut de son comportement. C'est à cette époque là qu'Elisabeth commença à se renfermer de plus en plus sur elle même. Sauf avec Lily, parce qu'elle était la seule à ne pas la juger. Jamais.

Pour chasser ses idées noires Betsy demanda à son amie.

- Moi ça va à peu-près et toi ?

Lily était complètement figé, aucun son ne parvenait à franchir ses lèvres.

- Lily, ça va ?

- Je..j'ai..eu un...P...P comme...Piètre...

- Montre moi ça.

Elle lui prit le papier des mains. Betsy ne voyait pas du tout pourquoi Lily était anéantie. Ses résultats étaient excellents. Cinq optimal. Trois efforts exceptionnel. Et un piètre en arithmencie. Ce n'était vraiment pas un désastre, elle aurait rêvé d'avoir ces notes là. D'ailleurs Betsy pensa plutôt que c'était un miracle qu'elle ai obtenue un P dans cette matière tellement, elle n'avait jamais rien compris à l'Arithmétique.

Elle pensa amèrement que la seule raison pour laquelle ses parents acceptaient la présence de Lily dans leur demeure, était ses résultats. En effet Lily était une des meilleurs élèves de leur promotion et ça ses parents, ils n'y étaient pas indifférents...

- Allez Lily ce n'est pas la fin du monde, essaya-t-elle. Je suis sure que Potter à moins d'Optimal que toi.

- Pas la fin du monde, s'énerva-t-elle. Mais enfin je n'ai même pas eu toutes mes buses !

- Oui, mais celles que tu as, tu ne les as pas pour de faux. Cinq optimal, là tu as fait fort ma belle.

Lily rougit sous le compliment, mais elle n'était toujours pas convaincu.

- Aller viens. Un bon croissant français va te faire retrouver le moral. On s'occupera de notre ligne demain. Et il faut que l'on décide quand est ce qu'on va faire nos courses sur le chemin de Traverse.

Malgré son invitation, Lily n'avait pas bougé. Betsy soupira mais revint à la charge.

- Bon Lily bouge parce que je pourrais perdre mon calme ! Et tu sais comment je suis dans ces cas là... je peux mordre...

- J'arrive, grommela la jeune femme.

Elle rejoignait son amie dans le couloir quand elle ne pu s'empêcher de rajouter :

- Mais un P quand même...

Pour toute réponse Betsy lui assena une claquette sur le haut de la tête et elle se mit à rire, heureuse de voir que dans la vie, certaines choses ne changeraient jamais...

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Première vrai scène entre Sirius et James qu'en pensez-vous ? ( Personnellement j'ai une préférence pour la mère de James ).**

**Une Lily hystérique contre une review ? Non ? Je crois que vous avez bien raison...**

**Tous les avis sont bon a prendre et a bientôt pour une nouvelle publication ^^**


	4. 3 - Le quidditch une affaire de pdv

Peter Pettigrow marchait sur le chemin de traverse en ce beau début d'après midi. A vrai dire l'escapade n'était pas de tout repos. Les gens se bousculaient, la foule trop importante emplissait la rue d'un brouhaha incessant et surtout, Peter allait avoir du mal à être à l'heure de son rendez-vous avec ses amis. D'un autre côté, Sirius et James n'étaient pas les personnes les plus ponctuelles qu'il connaisse.

De plus, il n'était pas vraiment pressé de rejoindre ses amis. Enfin si. Mais il était vexé de leur comportement durant les vacances. En effet, depuis que Sirius vivait chez James, ces deux là délaissaient complètement les deux autres Maraudeurs, enfin lui tout au moins. Ils n'avaient presque pas envoyés de lettres et n'avaient même pas cherchés à voir leurs amis pendant les vacances. Quand à Rémus il était bien trop occupé à travailler pour se soucier des autres et de Peter lui même.

Voilà pourquoi Peter n'était pas plus joyeux en ce beau jour d'août. Il boudait.

Si Peter avait été honnête avec lui même, il se serait dis que dès qu'il serait en face de ses amis il oublierait tout alors ce n'était pas la peine de ruminer ces pensées noires maintenant. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas et il continua de ressasser cela tout le long du chemin qui le menait à Gringotts.

D'ailleurs, quel point de rendez-vous plus dépriment que Gringotts, la banque des sorciers ?

Peter et son père étaient des gens très pauvres. Sa mère les avait abandonnés lorsque Peter n'avait que quatre ans et depuis son père tentait de subvenir à leurs besoins tant bien que mal. Mais l'argent n'était pas vraiment pas quelque chose de banal chez eux. Les Potter quand à eux étaient surement millionnaire voir plus, il n'en savait rien le tout était que comme les Black, l'argent pouvait être le cadet de leur souci...

Enfin tout cela pour dire que Gringotts c'était vraiment pas génial comme point de rendez-vous. D'ailleurs il commençait à apercevoir l'immense bâtiment, il serait bientôt arrivé.

_Quand à nous, allons voir de plus près..._

- Mon cher Cornedrue il va falloir remédier à tout cela.

- Mon cher Patmol je te l'accorde.

- Oser arriver les premiers à un rendez-vous...

- ...nous n'aurions jamais pensés tomber si bas.

Les deux jeunes hommes éclatèrent de rire. Décidément la cohabitation n'arrangeait pas leur cas.

Dans la rue certains passants lancèrent des regards outrés devant tant de familliarité d'autre encore s'amusèrent de voir des jeunes plein de joie de vivre et de bonne humeur. Mais la majorité se dit que dans quelques temps ces scènes de fous rire seraient rares et ils replongèrent dans leurs noires pensées.

C'est ainsi qu'apparut le troisième garçon.

- Et les gars ! Euh... Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire comme ça ?

- Laisse tomber Queudver, dit Sirius qui fut le premier à se remettre de son fou rire. James est simplement stupide. Il rigole pour rien, il parle pour rien, il me frappe pour rien... Bref. Comment ça va ?

- Bien. Je suis...commença Peter.

Mais James qui avait fini par se calmer s'injura :

- Quoi ! Moi stupide ? Et c'est ce chien galeux qui dit ça... On aura tout vu.

- Retiens ta langue un peu que je puisse parler à Peter.

Et pendant que les deux garçons continuaient de se chamailler sous le regard incompréhensif et désolé de leur troisième camarade. Rémus s'avançait tranquillement vers la banque pour sorcier. A vrai dire, ils les entendaient jusqu'ici. Mais il n'était pas pressé de les rejoindre, juste heureux de les entendre. Il ne s'en était même pas aperçu tellement il s'était enfermé de sa routine de travail, mais ses amis lui avaient terriblement manqué...

Rémus était maintenant tout proche, il vit James se jeter sur Sirius, il semblait vouloir...lui...euhm...lui attraper la langue...

- Je ne voudrais surtout pas vous déranger mais...vous avez l'air franchement stupides là...

En entendant la voix de leur ami le deux garçons s'arrêtèrent, prit sur le fait, un peu comme à Poudlard, Rémus était la tête pensante de ce qu'il fallait faire et de ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire. Même si James et Sirius ne l'écoutaient pas toujours.

Sirius allait dire quelque chose quand James le doubla.

- Ah tu vois ! Toi aussi tu es stupide...

C'est complètement délirant se dit Rémus, ces deux la sont vraiment... C'est indescriptible. Mais avant que ça reparte il s'interposa.

- Stop, James tu vas à côté de Peter et Sirius à côté de moi. Et je vous interdis de vous adresser la parole pendant que JE discute avec Peter.

- C'est bon...grommela Sirius, pas la peine de prendre des mesures aussi draconiennes on s'arrête.

Les garçons continuèrent de rire et de parler pendant au moins une bonne heure. Peter raconta comment son père avait glissé dans l'escalier et comment il avait finit à st-mangouste à la suite d'une morsure provoqué par une créature non identifié, un espèce de croisement entre la chauve souris et le lezart. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Rémus qui parla à ses amis de sa rencontre avec Betsy. Il rougit à de nombreux moments et James n'arrêta pas de répéter en boucle " Rémus est amoureux, Rémus est amoureux... ". Avec sa discrétion légendaire tous les passant se retournèrent intrigué et Rémus se jeta sur James pour le faire taire. Ce fut Sirius et Peter qui les séparèrent afin que James ne finisse pas étranglé...

Une fois le calme revenu se fut au tour de Sirius de parler, il voulu tout d'abord leur raconter comment il était parti de chez lui mais il n'y arriva pas. En fait il ne l'avait toujours pas fait. Personne même pas James ne savait ce qui s'était passé ce soir là.

Il évoqua donc une des blagues qu'il avait fait à James pendant l'été mais ne s'attarda pas. C'est ce dernier qui clôtura son tour par un rêve qu'il avait fait, dont Lily était l'actrice principale. Les autres tentèrent bien de le faire taire, mais c'était peine perdu et ils durent écouter son délire jusqu'au bout.

Peter pressé de bouger demanda alors :

- Bon c'est pas tout mais qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Et si on commençait par le magasin de farces et attrapes? Proposa Rémus.

- Les trois autres le regardèrent, médusés...

- Mais qui es-tu ? s'exclama James. Et qu'as-tu fait de notre Rémus ?

- Pour tout vous dire, je l'ai enfermé dans la librairie de Burckel. Il commençait sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs...

C'est ainsi que les maraudeurs de nouveau réuni quittèrent la devanture de Gringotts pour s'engager dans la rue bondée.

Étonnamment, ils n'eurent aucun problème pour se frayer un passage dans la foule...

/

Todd Tibère laissa échapper un soupir. Il n'aurait jamais du accepter ce job d'été pour payer ses études supérieurs. Se faire de l'argent oui, mais supporter toute ces vielles acariâtres qui changeaient d'avis sur ce qu'elles voulaient toutes les minutes, il en avait plus qu'assez ! De toute façon les gens se croient tout permis. Il pense que vous êtes ici à leur disposition tout cela parce que vous portez un un badge avec marqué " Vive le client ! ".

Le seul qui n'était pas vraiment comme cela, c'était Wolfgant le vieux fou. Il avait toujours une attitude bizarre mais au moins lui il était sympathique. ET surtout quand vous lui demandiez ce qu'il veut, il répond avec un grand sourire:

- Un élixir qui puisse me faire rajeunir !

A la suite de cela vous lui ramenez n'importe quoi, il le boit cul-sec et vous dit:

- Cette fois-ci je suis sur que c'est la bonne !

Bref, Todd avait toujours apprécié la compagnie du vieux fou, qui passait sa journée assis sur la table du fond à regarder les gens passer.

Aujourd'hui il semblait fixer la table numéro quatre, proche de la sienne. A celle-ci un jeune couple semblait discuter avec animation. Todd se demanda pourquoi Wolfgant les regardait alors comme lui il se mit à écouter.

- Alice Willson, puisque je vous dis que cela me fait plaisir !

- Mais mon cher Frank Du Haut-bassin d'Ecosse, puisque je vous dis...

- Du Haut-bassin d'Ecosse, mais c'est nul comme nom ! Moi au moins j'ai pas changé le tien...

- Ou mais mon coeur, seulement voilà...comment te dire...Londubat, c'est pas...très...euh...joli disons ?

Les deux jeune gens étaient face à face.

Todd finit par se désintéresser d'eux en se demandent pourquoi ce jeune couple intriguait tant le vieux.

Et comme si Wolfgant avait entendu ses pensées, il dit à haute voix.

- Ils respirent le bonheur. C'est beau ne trouves-tu pas ? Mais je crains que ces scènes se fassent de plus en plus rare avec le temps...

Todd ne chercha pas à comprendre de quoi il parlait. Et il se remit au travail avant que son employeur ne lui fasse de reproche ou ne lui supprime de l'argent sur sa paye.

A la table quatre, le couple s'embrassait tendrement. Le vieil homme s'était remis à les fixer...

/

- Je crois que mon enthousiasme vous a fait un peu délirer, les gars...sembla s'excuser Rémus.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, contra vivement James.

Et pourtant, les maraudeurs, comme ils aimaient se surnommer, avaient bel et bien pillé le magasin de farces et attrapes.

Peter portait dans ses bras une bonne trentaine de sachets contenant toute sortes de substances visqueuses, gluantes ou autres. Sirius quand à lui avait toutes les boites surprises toutes faites que les maraudeurs aimaient surnommer les objets empoisonnés. Quand à James, il tenait entre ses bras toutes sortes d'explosifs.

Rémus quand à lui les regardait perplexe.

Mais ce fut Peter qui coupa court au nouveau sermon qu'allait leur faire Rémus.

- Bon c'est pas que...Mais on a nos courses de rentrée à faire. Non ?

- Ouai mais c'est pas moi qui accompagne James au magasin de Quidditch il m'a déjà saoulé avec ça pendant toutes les vacances...grommela Sirius.

- Ok, répliqua James vexé j'irai tout seul puisque c'est ça.

- On va faire comme cela, organisa alors Rémus. James va renouveler son matériel à balai pendant que nous on va chez Fleury et Boot prendre tous les manuels y compris ceux de James et on se retrouve chez l'apothicaire. A part Peter on a tous repris les potions.

- Ouais c'est ça, bouda James en s'éloignant, allez vous amuser sans moi. Bande d'ingrats...

Et il s'éloigna en faisant un clin d'oeil à ses amis.

/

En fait il ne leur en voulait pas vraiment, il est vrai que quand il voulait, il pouvait être insupportable. Et puis de toute façon aucun des trois ne comprenaient quelque chose au quidditch. Sirius préférait largement s'intéresser aux sports moldus, tel que ce feetball ou football. Pourtant ils étaient franchement ridicules à courir avec une balle au pied. De plus ils n'avaient même pas le droit d'utiliser leur main... Enfin, James comprenait, Sirius désirait le plus possible s'éloigner des principes de sa famille. Et chez les Black, jouer au quidditch c'est important. Et puis de toute façon ça n'empêchait pas Sirius de crier son prénom des tribunes en faisant des jeux de mots stupide avec le nom du capitaine de l'équipe adverse. Rémus venait également voir tous les match, mais c'était par simple camaraderie, le sport ne l'avait jamais intéressé. Par contre, Peter lui ne venait presque jamais aux matchs. Lorsqu'il avait six ans son père avait fait une impressionnante chute de son balai et notre petit Quedever en est resté traumatisé. On l'a forcé quelque fois, mais ça ne c'est pas vraiment bien terminé...

Bref, James était bien le seul vrai passionné de quidditch dans le cercle fermé des maraudeurs... Il allait commencer sa deuxième année en tant que capitaine de l'équipe au poste de poursuiveur. L'année dernière ils avaient gagnés la coupe mais de peu. Leur génération comptait un grand nombre de très bon joueurs dans les quatre maison mais plus particulièrement à Gryffondor et à Serpentard. Mais par dessus tout James craignait les Serdaigles et leur gardienne impassable. Il n'avait jamais vu cela, Drake pourrait sans problème devenir pro vu son niveau alors qu'elle n'avait que quatorze ans. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas de bon attrappeur. Le championnat s'annonçait serré cette année...

Mais s'il voulait impressionner Lily il allait falloir regagner la coupe cette année.

Perdu dans ses pensés James avait dépassé le magazin d'accessoire de Quidditch. Il du faire demi-tour mais enfin il arriva à l'endroit désiré. Étonnamment, il n'y avait pas tant de monde ; ce qui était totalement illogique au vu de dehors. James ne se précipita pas pour voir le nouveau balai, car sa mère lui avait acheté la veille en récompense de ses bons résultats. A ce moment là, et seulement à ce moment, il avait pensé qu'il devrait y avoir plus souvent des examens...

Il se dirigea directement vers le matériel d'entretien. Mais il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit Sirius devant lui.

Non, pas Sirius. Mais presque...

/

Agna sortie de chez Madame Guipure satisfaite de ses achats mais surtout très en avance. Elles avaient convenus avec Alice de se retrouver vers cinq heures au chaudron baveur. Agna n'avait surtout pas voulu imposer sa présence au deux tourteuraux et elle avait réussi à convaincre Alice qu'elle survivrait à faire ses courses de rentrée seule.

En cet instant elle regrettait, même si on fond elle savait très bien que c'était mieux que de tenir la chandelle toute l'après midi...

Comme il lui restait presque une heure devant elle, Agna décida de passer faire un tour au magasin d'équipement de quidditch afin de s'occuper un peu. Elle-même batteuse de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, elle était passionnée par ce sport depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

C'était son oncle Rodolphe qui lui avait offert son premier balai, elle n'avait alors que cinq ans. Un vieux Brossdur 7, qui parait-il avait appartenu à son grand-père. Au début elle se sentait très petite assise sur ce grand balai qui aurait pu lui permettre de s'échapper, d'aller plus haut.

Rodolphe c'est le frère du père d'Agna, cette dernière c'est toujours sentit proche de lui. Souvent elle se disait que c'était tous simplement que c'est parce que contrairement à son père pour Rodolphe elle existait.

Il lui tout appris. Mais plus important que tout il lui avait appris à voler. Le plus beau cadeau...

Aujourd'hui quand elle enfourchait son vieux balai elle avait l'impression, c'était comme si elle devenait enfin n'était complète que lorsqu'elle volait.

Son père n'avait jamais compris. Enfin, il n'avait jamais cherché à comprendre...

Enfin la vitrine du magasin se présenta devant elle et elle entra. Enfin dans son élément elle vagabonda parmi les objets. Souvent étonnée par de nouveaux accessoires des plus improbables.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au rayon matériel d'entretien, elle aperçue James. Heureuse de voir un visage familier elle se rapprocha de lui. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé il n'était pas seul. Un jeune homme de taille moyenne se tenait devant James. Il était brun, les cheveux plutôt courts et portait une robe apparemment neuve et bien taillé symbole de sa catégorie sociale. Il sembla vouloir éviter James mais se dernier lui barra le passage.

- Quoi Potter ? Questionna-t-il, haineux.

- Je voulais juste te dire que..., James hésita. Il va bien, il est chez moi et...

- Je me contrefiche de savoir où il est et encore moins comment il va, tonna fortement Régulus.

- Tu mens.

- Qui es-tu pour prétendre savoir ce que je pense? Il n'aurait jamais du partir ! Tu comprends ça ! Jamais. Il n'existe plus. Il a été effacé.

Régulus semblait possédé comme s'il ne savait même plus où il était avec qui il était et ce qu'il faisait.

- Pop ! Un petit coup de baguette et il n'y a plus eu de Sirius... Alors Potter, toi qui semble mieux savoir que tout le monde. Tu comprends ça ? Non. Non... Tu ne comprends pas! Tu n'es qu'un pourri... Un traitre à son sang. Comme lui!

Et sans ménagement il poussa James dans les rayons trop abasourdit pour réagir et il quitta les lieux...

* * *

**Alors voilà un chapitre qui fait un peu plus avancer l'histoire.**  
**Que pensez-vous de Peter ?**  
**Et cette première réunion des maraudeurs ?**  
**L'apparition de Régulus ?**  
**D'autres remarques ?**

**A très bientôt ! ^^**


	5. 4 - Le hasard des routes

**Ce que j'aime dans ce chapitre c'est surtout le titre. Attendez ! Pour un coup que j'en trouve un pas trop mal...**  
**Bref, je vais zapper les bavardage pour une fois, on se retrouve en bas ^^**  
**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

James frotta son épaule douloureuse. Régulus n'y était vraiment pas allé de main morte. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il s'énerverait ainsi.

Comme quoi Régulus ressemblait plus à son frère que ce que lui avait dit Sirius...

- James, ça va ?

Il se retourna vivement.

- Agna ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Sauf contre indication, nous nous trouvons actuellement dans un magasin, lieu publique il me semble.

Le jeune homme sourit et se releva.

- Excuse moi, tu m'as surpris. Alors comment vas-tu ?

- C'était le frère de Sirius alors...

- Tu ne comptes pas exaucer mon souhait d'éviter le sujet ?

- Il avait l'air assez en colère...

Devait-il le faire ? Il avait confiance en Agna. Elle n'en parlerait à personne. Mais vis-à-vis de Sirius ce n'était pas correct.

- J'ai le nouveau balai. Tu sais, l'Etoile filante, dit-il évitant toujours de répondre à Agna

- Et moi une folle envie de comprendre.

D'un autre côté, il fallait qu'il en parle à quelqu'un. A quelqu'un autre qu'un des maraudeurs. Il ne pouvait plus garder cela pour lui. Et puis elle ne porterait pas de jugement, James le savait. Agna était le genre de personne à ne jamais critiquer une personne ou une action. Elle se contentait de constater ou de donner son avis, mais sans jamais rabaisser l'autre. C'est ce qu'il aimait le plus chez elle. De plus avec lui, elle avait toujours été franche.

- OK, puisque tu y tiens je vais t'expliquer. Mais avant tout j'ai des achats à faire, se décida-t-il.

- Je dois rejoindre Alice et Frank au chaudron baveur à cinq heures. Je pense que tu devrais avoir le temps de tout m'expliquer...

- Frank et Alice ? Ca m'a l'air intéressant tous ça...reprit-il. Je marche ! Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi.

- Petit indice, tu me dois vingt noises.

James se renfrogna, comment est ce que Agna faisait pour toujours gagner leurs paris ?

/

Sirius et Peter patientaient à l'extérieur de la boutique de Fleury et Bott. Il y avait un monde fou à l'intérieur et Rémus avait consenti à s'y rendre seul si Sirius et Peter portaient ensuite les sacs. Ces derniers débattaient quand au fait de savoir si Sirius avait bien fait de garder l'astronomie quand Rogue apparu.

Ce fut Peter qui l'aperçu en premier. Il était seul.

- Regarde Sirius qui nous voilà. Servilus !

- Oh mais on dirait que c'est mon jour de chance...

Le jeune homme, quand à lui, n'avait remarqué ni Sirius ni Peter, c'est ainsi que lorsque Sirius lui fit un croche patte et qu'il se retrouva à terre, Severus ne comprit pas immédiatement.

- Hey, Servilus. Comme on se retrouve ! Décidément tu ne peux pas te passer de nous, ironisa Sirius.

Rogue se releva péniblement. Mais répliqua tout de même

- Va te faire foutre Black !

- Surveille ton langage mon enfant, continua le brun. Je ne voudrais pas que de plus petits que toi, te prennent comme exemple... Quoi que, vu ta tête, ça ne risque pas vraiment d'arriver.

Peter éclata de rire et rajouta :

- A quand revient ta dernière douche ?

- Avec un peu de chance il en a pris une depuis que nous l'avons forcé en le jetant dans le lac l'année dernière...se remémora Sirius en souriant.

- Retourne pleurer dans les jupes de la mère Potter, Black, cracha Rogue. La vermine n'a de place qu'auprès de la vermine.

Sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, Sirius se jeta sur le Serpentard. Son poing vint heurter le nez de Severus qui s'effondra pour la deuxième fois. Du sang s'écoulait maintenant de son nez et la douleur était atroce. Mais Rogue était fière. Black aussi avait eu mal. Une douleur plus profonde, plus qu'il en dise, Black etait plein de faiblesses. Et Severus en était persuadé, un jour, oui un jour, ses faiblesses le tueraient. Et ce jour là, il sourira, il sera heureux.

Sirius lèva le poing pour lui assenner un troisième coup. Mais il sentit que son bras était retenu. C'était Remus qui du regard, le suppliait de s'arrêter. Alors seulement, à ce moment Sirius s'aperçu qu'un cercle s'est formé autour d'eux. Il abaissa son bras et se détacha de Rogue. Il s'adressa alors à ce dernier.

- Dégage.

Severus continua de le regarder avec un air narquois plaqué sur le visage, un peu effacé par le sang qui masquait certains des traits de son visage. Mais il ne dit rien et entra dans la boutique.

Les personnes qui avaient assisté à la scène, se désintéressèrent alors des maraudeurs restants...

Une demi-heure après leur rencontre James et Agna se dirigeaient vers le chaudron baveur, les bras chargés des achats de James, qui n'avait pas lésiné sur la quantité.

James, qui était en train de parler, s'arreta. Apparemment tout était dis. Agna qui ne semblait pas en revenir s'exclama.

- Sirius, est... Je n'aurais jamais pensé que...

Mais elle ne termina pas ça phrase.

Un silence lourd de sens s'installa entre eux. Agna tentait vainement de réaliser tout ce que venait de lui dire situation familiale de Sirius, le rejet de sa famille, sa fuite... Il lui avait dit qu'il ne savait pas précisément pourquoi l'ainé des Black était parti.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé ça. Bien sur comme tous le monde à Poudlard, elle avait connaissance des liens tendus entre Sirius et sa famille depuis qu'il avait atterrit à Gryffondor, violant la tradition qui voulait que tous les Black finissent à Serpentard. Mais jamais, elle n'avait pensé que cela allait aussi loin.

Sirius, lui qui paraissait si joyeux. Toujours prêt à faire l'imbécile pour amuser la galerie et à faire sourire chaque personne qui semblait triste.

***Flash Back***

La petite fille s'enferma dans les toilettes pour pleurer. Sa fin de première année était un vrai désastre. Elle n'avait toujours pas d'amis et des résultats catastrophiques. Elle ne réussirait jamais ses examens de fin d'année. Son père venait de lui envoyer une lettre où il montrait clairement que sa fille n'était pas à la hauteur de sa mè elle ne sera jamais à le hauteur de sa mère. Il l'estimait tant. Elle, elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer. Imaginer qu'elle était elle ne l'était pas; et jamais son père ne l'aimerait.

Elle aurait voulu voler, sentir le vent dans ses cheveux et l'air frais s'engouffrer dans ses poumons. Mais les première année n'avaient pas le droit de posséder un balai à eux.

La soif de bien être fut plus forte que la raison et après avoir séché ses larmes, elle quitta son refuge et se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch.

En cet après-midi de juin, très ensoleillé, un grand nombre d'élèves étaient sur le terrain. Mais elle ne fit pas attention. Elle ne voulait pas les voir exhiber leur bonheur alors qu'elle même était meurtrie. De plus, elle ne devait surtout pas attirer l'attention vu qu'elle allait enfreindre le règlement en empruntent un balai sans autorisation. Ils étaient tous enfermés dans un immense placard en chêne massif. Mais quand la petite fille voulu l'ouvrir, la porte lui résista. C'était fermé.

Désespérée et abattue, Agna se laissa tomber sur le sol. C'est( à ce moment là qu'il apparu.

- Pourquoi tu allais pleurer ?

- Je n'allais pas pleurer.

- Si j'étais entré trente secondes plus tard tu aurais été en train de pleurer.

- Je n'aurais pas été en train de pleurer.

- Ok tu n'aurais pas été en train de pleurer. Tu veux mon jus de citrouille ?

- Il lui tendit le verre qu'il tenait.

- Pourquoi tu veux me donner ton jus de citrouille ?

- Parce que, quand on n'a pas le moral, il faut boire du jus de citrouille.

- Je n'aurais pas pleuré.

- Mais tu veux mon jus de citrouille.

- Oui.

Elle le prit et le porta à sa bouche. Quand à lui il se détourna en direction du stade.

Elle but une gorgée. Le jus avait un gout bizarre et pas vraiment agréable. Normal, c'était du jus de potimarron.

Alors elle éclata de rire devant sa propre naïveté. Black l'avait bien eu...

Elle ne s'aperçut pas, que la tristesse avait délaissé son esprit.

Ce fut une magnifique journée.

***********************************Fin du Flash Back******************************

- Agna ? Agna ? Agna !

Cette dernière sursauta brutalement

- Oui, pardon. Quoi ?

- Tu étais passé où? Sur l'île des elfes ?

- Désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Tu disais ?

- Alors Frank et Alice tu m'expliques.

- Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. Ils ont arrêté de se tourner autour et sont officiellement ensemble.

- Mais style officiellement ou officiellement ?

- Oui James, ils ont couchés ensemble.

- Zut ! J'y crois pas ils auraient pu attendre la rentrée, je vais te devoir de l'argent maintenant. Argent que soit dit en passant je viens de dépenser.

Agna éclata de rire.

- Attention, capitaine. Je n'oublie jamais.

- Je m'en étais malheureusement déjà rendu compte...

Il continuèrent ainsi à bavarder gaiement jusqu'au moment où ils atteignirent leur destination : le Chaudron Baveur.

/

Le couple se baladait enlacé tout en s'embrassant à la moindre occasion.

- Tu crois qu'on peut poser un lapin à Agna ? Commença le jeune homme.

- Frank ! Je l'ai déjà laissé toute seule, tout l'après midi ! S'exclama Alice

- Peut-être mais je t'aime, argumenta le Gryffondor.

Il se rapprocha alors dangereusement d'Alice et déposa un baiser sur sa gorge. Rien qu'à ce contact des frissons parcoururent tous le corps de la jeune fille.

- Frank...

- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime...

- C'est un procédé déloyal, absolument indigne d'un Gryffondor !

- Ose me dire que tu n'aimes pas.

- J'adore...

/

A la table numéro cinq du chaudron baveur, trois des maraudeurs s'amusaient gaiement. Rémus et Peter s'affrontaient dans une partie d'échecs version sorcier tandis que Sirius enchaînait bierraubeurre sur bierraubeurre tout en discutant avec le nouveau barman, en rêvant du moment ou il pourrait commander un whisky pur feu sans qu'on lui refuse.

C'est dans cette atmosphère joyeuse que James et Agna entrèrent, cette dernière se dirigea directement vers le comptoir afin de commander tandis que James se rendait auprès de ses amis. Quand Sirius le vit, il se rapprocha lui aussi de Peter et Rémus.

- Ca alors un revenant ! s'exclama ce dernier.

- Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais ? s'enquit Peter.

- Ouais et en plus de cela j'ai trouvé autre chose... répondit James

- Tu ne peux pas avoir fait mieux que nous Cornedrue ! L'informa Sirius.

- Laisse moi deviner. Il était laid, des cheveux gras et un bouquin de magie noire sous le bras ?

- Tu oublis malodorant, lui fit remarquer son meilleur ami.

- Excuse moi Patmol... Alors comment va notre cher Servilus ?

Ce fut Peter qui lui narra la rencontre avec Rogue en omettant aucun détail. Contrairement à ce qu'avait pensé James, ce n'était pas vraiment très drôle. Rogue avait su appuyer là où cela fait mal. Pourtant Sirius en entendant le récit de ses "aventures" ne sembla aucunement perturbé.James ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'en bon Black, Sirius réussissait à garder un visage impassible même pour lui qui le connaissait mieux que personne.

- Heureusement qu'on a pu te retenir Sirius, commenta Remus, parce que refaire le portrait de Rogue devant témoins, ce n'est pas la meilleure idée que tu ais pu avoir .

- En effet, lui répondit James, mais ça aurait été marrant...

Mais avant que Remus puisse faire la morale à ce dernier, Sirius reprit la parole.

- Personnellement j'aurais préféré que ce soit cet abruti de Régulus !

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna James plus que mal-à-l'aise.

- Comment crois-tu que Rogue est au courant de tout cela? Ce n'est surement pas mes parents qui sont allés le crier sous tous les toits. Par contre cette vermine de Régulus...

- Tu ne crois pas que tu l'accuses un peu vite ? tenta James.

- Non, lui répondit Sirius, catégorique.

Mais quand James repensait au regard de détresse que lui avait lancé Régulus avant qu'il ne se mette dans une colère noire, il ne pouvait pas le croire.

Avec toute cette histoire James avait totalement oublié qu'il était arrivé ici avec Agna.

- Salut les gars, dit-elle en tendant un verre remplit de bierraubeurre à son capitaine.

- Alors c'était elle ta rencontre surprise ! S'exclama Peter.

- Pitié Merlin, puis-je croire qu'il ait oublié Evans ? renchérit Sirius.

- Salut Graham, dit simplement Rémus.

- On s'est croisé au magasin de Quidditch, elle a été abandonnée par Willson et Londubat, expliqua James.

Agna lui lança un regard noir lorsque il utilisa l'expression "abandonnée". Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la prenne pour un chien errant non plus !

- Pas vrai ! Il sont enfin ensemble ? Interrogea Peter.

- Aussi vrai que j'idolâtre toujours autant ma Lily-Jolie, souligna James en fixant Sirius droit dans les yeux.

- Et je remercie le ciel pour ça, soupira la jeune fille. Déjà quand tant que capitaine, il me tape sur les nerfs...

La journée se termina ainsi, entre rigolades, révélations et blagues pourris. Ils furent même rejoins par le couple d'amoureux, extrêmement en retard.

Mais même dans cette atmosphère joyeuse, James ne put s'empêcher de continuer à se demander s'il avait bien fait de cacher sa rencontre avec Régulus à Sirius.

* * *

**Bon, chapitre dont je suis demi-fière. Sauf le passage avec Franck et Alice ! ( ça j'aime...) J'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec l'introduction de Rogue. Mais j'espère que ça donne pas trop mal en fin de compte.**  
**Et sinon, ce petit flash back vous en pensez quoi ?**  
**D'autres remarques ?**

**Bisous à tous ^^**


	6. 5 - Premier septembre

**La suite est enfin la ! Et vous avez de la chance vous n'avez failli ne pas l'avoir. ma gentille correctrice que je remercie encore avait décidé de faire gréve... A ces employés !**  
**Non je rigole. En fait elle manquait de temps mais rien que pour vous elle s'est débrouillé. C'est génial non ?**  
**Ok j'arrête de vous baratinez et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Tut-Tut-Tut-Tut-Tut

- Hum...

- Betsy... Eteins le reveil qui est à côté de toi.

- Le...le quoi ? Et puis qu'est ce qui fait ce bruit incessant ?

- A côté de toi je te dis, insista une Lily encore peu réveillée...

La seconde jeune fille, au prix d'un effort formidable se retourna et appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt de l'engin. Il était six heures.

- Bon sang Lily tu vas me payer ça, murmura-t-elle toujours endormie.

- Bon je vais à la douche, se décida la rousse en se levant, tu as intérêt à être debout quand je sortirais.

Mais Elisabeth avait déjà refermé les yeux.

Avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, la jeune gryffondor pris soin de reprogrammer le reveil pour dans quinze minutes.

Cette année s'annoncait vraiment drôle...

* * *

Alice ouvrit lentement les yeux. Le soleil qui filtrait à travers le rideau lui arrivait directement au visage. Elle s'autorisa à refermer les yeux pour profiter de ce moment. Le corps chaud de Frank collé au sien lui procurait une sensation de plénitude que jamais elle n'aurait pensé ressentir. Avec lui la Terre pourrait s'arrêter de tourner, elle ne s'en rendrait même pas compte.

Quand ils s'étaient retrouvés en France, Alice avait cru à la chance et au destin. Ils avaient ri, dansés, souris, parfois leurs levres s'effleuraient, histoire de fleurter un peu comme à Poudlard. Mais quand la dernière soirée était arrivée tout avait basculé.

**Flash Back**

Alongée dans l'herbe fraiche, Frank à côté d'elle, Alice se mit en position assise afin d'entammer la conversation.

- C'est quand même génial qu'on se soit retrouvé là tous les deux non ? Même hotêl qui plus est. A croire que le destin avait décidé qu'il fallait que je passe de super vacances !

- Ouais, répondit Frank d'un air absolument pas convaincu.

- Pourquoi? demanda Alice vexée de la réaction de son ami, tu...

- Honnêtement Alice quand j'ai réservé et monté tout un stratagème pour que mes parents acceptent ce voyage, je pensais que je serais capable de plus que ça...

- Tu... C'est toi qui...

- Et oui, ma vieille, j'ai le déplaisir de t'apprendre que le destin existe peut-être mais qu'il n'est absolument pas responsable de notre rencontre...

Alice ne pouvait plus parler, ce qui n'était pas vraiment gênant vu qu'elle ne savait pas du tout quoi dire. Durant le temps de sa révélation, Frank n'avait pas tourné la tête vers elle. Mais la brune ne voulait pas interpréter ces informations. Elle ne voulait pas se tromper puis être déçue. Jamais, non jamais elle n'avait eu aussi peur. Pourtant un petite ange dans sa tête n'arrêtait pas de lui murmurer que son rêve se réalisait.

- Bien sur que ces vacances ont été formidables, continua Frank. Te voir tous les jours, pouvoir rire et parler avec toi, te découvrir sous un nouveau jour, sans compter le fait que tu portes extrèment bien le bikini.

Alice rougie fortement.

- Mais ce n'est pas ça que j'étais venu chercher. Moi ce que je voulais c'est qu'on se tienne la main dans la rue, puis qu'on partage une énorme glace comme tu les aimes. Je t'aurais emmenée sur la jetée où le vent aurait fouetté ton visage te rendant plus belle si c'est encore possible. Je t'aurais prise dans mes bras parce que tu aurais eu peur de tomber. Je t'aurais volé un baiser en échange, mes lèvres collées aux tiennes attendant de voir ta réaction. Et, comme je me l'imagine, tu l'aurais approfondi ce baiser. et on serait restés toute la nuit.

Les mots de Frank l'a transportèrent. Alice se voyait dans ses bras, dans le vent, la nuit. Elle sentait le vent, l'odeur de la mer, le froid de la nuit, et le corps de franck, la serrant toujours contre lui.

- Mais je n'ai pas eu le courage. Tous les lieux romantiques me faisaient peur. J'ai flippé, Alice et franchement je me suis demandé pourquoi j'étais à Gryffondor. Même pas fichu de dire à la fille qu'il a suivi à l'autre bout du monde qu'il l'aime depuis toujours. C'est pathétique.

Alice ne trouvait pas ça pathétique. Non loin de là. Mais au lieu de rassurer son ami sur son appartenance à Gryffondor, elle murmura.

-Emmène moi sur la jetée.

Pour la première fois de la soirée, Frank osa enfin regarder nuit était éclairée par un millier d'étoile. Vêtue d'une simple robe blanche, Alice semblait tout droit sortie d' un rêve. Peut-être parce que pour Frank elle n'était encore qu'un rêve.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte une perle salée avait coulé de sa joue. Mais alors que Frank commençait à se faire des films sur l'origine de cette larme, Alice réitéra sa demande.

- Emmène moi sur la jetée.

Frank se leva d'un bon et pris la main de son aimée pour faire de même avec elle. Lorsqu'Alice se retrouva dans ses bras, le temps sembla s'arréter.

Mais Frank qui avait déjà franchi la ligne de non retour osa enfin poser ses lèvres sur la bouche pulpeuse de sa divine amie. Ses lèvres étaient salées, douces aussi. Frank ressera son étreinte sur la jeune fille qui lors du premier contact avait failli tomber, ses jambes l'ayant lacher.

Ce fut Alice qui demanda à Frank d'approfondir le baiser. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent alors et ne se quittèrent plus. Dans un ballet effréné, elles apprirent à se connaitre et à s'apprivoiser.

Ce soir la Frank et Alice ne dormirent pas.

**Fin du Flash Back**

En y repensant, Alice ne put s'empêcher de constater que tout cela s'était passé alors qu'il n'y avait pas toutes les filles de Poudlard qui lui tournaient autour. Sur, s'il y avait eu une des cousine Estiale ou encore Drake ou McKinnon, ce n'aurait surement pas été elle qu'il aurait se gifla mentalement. Frank était quand même allé jusqu'en France pour elle.

Et puis tout cette histoire était complètement dingue. Passer du jour au lendemain de simple copain à histoire d'amour idylliqe où l'on était même en train de décider la couleur des fleur pour le mariage c'était n'importe quoi.

Alice se leva précipitamment du lit. Oui, elle flippait. Elle se réfugia donc dans la salle de bain oubliant de réveiller son petit ami alors que le train partait maintenant dans moins de deux heures...

* * *

Angelina Potter stoppa l'enchantement qui faisait cuire le bacon. Tout était prêt pour accueillir ses deux énergumènes à table. Il ne manquait plus que les garçons en question.

Elle les appela une première fois en criant très fort. En attendant qu'ils descendent, elle fini de nettoyer la cuisine. En effet, elle même quittait la maison à la suite des enfants pour rejoindre son mari en mission. Bien qu'elle ait voulu assurer des vacances en famille à James, Charlus Potter n'avait pu se libérer que peu de temps, les attaques de mangemort étant de plus en plus nombreuses et dévastatrices. A ce rythme, le monde des moldus constaterait vite un changement.

souffla. Agir en tant qu'auror et mère était deux choses complètement incompatibles, elle s'en était rendu compte, mais depuis qu'un certain Voldemort tentait de prendre le pouvoir c'était devenu invivable. Elle avait prit la décision de refuser plusieurs expéditions et était donc redescendue dans la hiérarchie. Quand à son mari, il avait fait le contraire préférant se consacrer entièrement à éradiquer le mal. Finalement l'arrivée de Sirius avait bien arrangé Angelina. James n'avait pas tellement ressenti l'absence de son père. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle espérait.

Toujours pas d'adolescent en vu. Angélina prit donc son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et il lui aurait fallu le courage de tous les Gryffondor réunis pour rester calme devant une telle scène.

La chambre, n'avait plus de raison d'être nommée ainsi. Le lit, bien qu'on devine sa position, et toute la chambre étaient recouverts de plume. Dans un coin de la pièce Angelina put vaguement apercevoir, une valise à moitié pleine laissée à l'abandon. Des vêtements apparaissaient à divers endroits mais on ne pouvait jamais distinguer quelle était leur nature. La chaise du bureau de James trainait sur le sol, renversée et son bureau semblait avoir essuyé une tempête. En fait la chambre tout entière semblait avoir subit un ouragan.

En l'occurrence les deux coupables, toujours en pyjama paraissaient vouloir se fondre dans le décor chaotique.

prit une longue inspiration et se mit alors à crier :

- Mais qu'est ce que vous avez dans la tête bon sang ! Je suis venue vous voir il y a plus d'une heure pour vous réveiller. Vous étiez sensés vous habiller, finir vos valises, déjeuner et être à l'heure même si nous avions du faire demi-tour parce que James avait oublié son nécessaire à ballai ! Au lieu de cela il est dix heures passés, vous êtes toujours vêtus de vos pyjamas, aucune de vos valises n'est prête, vous n'avez rien dans le ventre et votre chambre, si on peut toujours appeler ça une chambre, semble avoir subit un sortilège d'embrouille tout ! Est-ce que vous comprenez là ?

James tenta vainement de trouver une bonne excuse, vainement... Sa mère n'avait pas besoin de lui pour comprendre qu'une bataille de coussin s'était déclenchée entre lui et Sirius et qu'elle avait quelque peu dérivé sur une bataille...tout court disons...

Quand à Sirius, il n'allait pas être d'une grande aide, depuis que sa mère avait dit "votre chambre", son meilleur ami n'était plus en état de réfléchir bien trop touché.

Bref, ils allaient se faire tuer. Au moins se dit-il, Sirius mourrait heureux...

Durant ce laps de temps, Angelina s'était calmée. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à reprendre la situation en main.

- Dans un premier temps vous allez à la douche, puis vous vous habillez et faites vos valises. Pendant que vous vous lavez James en bas, Sirius en haut, je m'occupe de nettoyer tous cela. Ensuite je vous emmènerai en transplanage d'escorte comme prévu et vous emporterez à manger. Mais vous n'aurez pas d'argent de poche jusqu'à Noël. Et si vous oubliez quelque chose vous n'êtes pas près de le recevoir par hibou. Maintenant courez, il ne vous reste que 20 minutes...

James remercia Merlin de s'en tirer à si bon compte et, pour une fois, il fut content que sa mère parte en mission. Elle était beaucoup trop pressée pour leur infliger une punition digne de ce nom...

* * *

Trois coups frappés à la porte sortirent June de sa torpeur. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas du tout songé à regarder l'heure. Heureusement toutes ses affaires étaient prêtes

- Vas-y Peter, rentre ! On a encore un peu de temps devant nous.

Le jeune homme s'approcha timidement.

- Salut.

June observa le nouveau venu. Elle l'avait vu souvent pendant les vacances du fait qu'ils soit voisins. Mais elle devait avouer qu'aujourd'hui il avait fait des efforts. Pour commencé il avait délaissé son éternel jogging marron pour un jean, il avait enfilé un tee-shirt où aucune trace de nourriture n'était visible et surtout il avait coiffé ses cheveux presque aussi rebelles que ceux de James.

- Et bien, dis moi, ça devrait être plus souvent la rentrée, s'amusa-t-elle à le taquiner comme à son habitude.

- Sans commentaire...

-Bon tu me laisse trente secondes. Il faut que j'arrose une dernière fois mes plantes, que je donne a manger à Chuka et j'arrive.

- Occupe toi de tes plantes, je donne a mangé à ton hibou.

Tous deux se séparèrent alors. Peter prit la direction du salon tandis que June partait en sens inverse vers sa chambre si l'on puis dire car on aurait plutôt pensé à une sorte de véranda.

En effet, June occupait la chambre la plus lumineuse du grand appartement qu'elle partageait avec sa tante. Mais à la place des meuble habituels pouvant se trouver dans la chambre d'une adolescente on pouvait voir des dizaine de plantes, toutes avec des formes assez inatendues. Le seul mobilier présent était le lit, un simple matelas à même le sol et un semblant de penderie. Il y avait également de nombreux livres qui trainaient au sol. Mais mis a part cela l'espace n'était occupé que par des plantes.

Lorsque June eu finit, elle retourna au salon où elle trouva Peter en train de jouer avec Chuka.

- C'est qui qui veut du miam hibou, c'est qui ? C'est Chuka !

Le hiboux aussi semblait bien s'amuser mais la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire.

- Ah, tu es là, s'exclama Peter confu. On devrait y aller non ?

- Tu sais quoi Peter, demanda June en ouvrant la porte. Tu est vraiment trop mignon.

* * *

10h50

Rémus se demanda pour la cinquième année d'affilé si un jour, un seul de ses amis serait à l'heure pour prendre le train.

Comme si Lily avait lu dans ses pensés elle jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à l'immense horloge du quai 9 ¾.

- Décidément, personne n'est à l'heure aujourd'hui ! Bougonna-t-elle.

- Pas la peine de raller, remarqua Elisabeth. Si tu ne nous avais pas fait nous lever si tôt on aurait peut-être pas eu une heure d'avance.

A côté d'elle Rémus semblait lutter contre une tornade. Une tornade qui portait le nom de Roméo et se trouvait être le petit frère de Betsy qui rentrait en première année.

- Roméo ! Cria Elisabeth. Tu vas arrêter d'embêter Rémus bon sang !

- C'est pas grave, voulu la rassurer le lycantrope. Il est vraiment mignon...

- ...et insupportable, continua-t-elle.

Mais avant que Rémus puisse répliquer, Lily s'exclama :

- Et bien ! C'est pas trop tôt... Je vois Agna. Alice ne doit pas être loin.

En fait cette dernière n'était pas vraiment toute seule, à côté d'elle se tenait une grande brune à la peau noire qui n'était autre que June. Elles étaient plongées dans une grande conversation que Rémus soupçonnait être portée sur le Quidditch, toutes deux poursuiveuses de l'équipe de gryffondor. Derrière elles, se tenait Peter qui n'avait toujours pas lâché la cage de Chuka.

- Salut tout le monde ! Commença Agna. Toujours pas de James ou Sirius en vu?

- Pas le moins du monde lui répondit Rémus avec un grand sourire, tandisqu'il prenait June dans ses bras.

- Alice n'est pas avec toi s'étonna Lily ?

- Je suis rentrée chez moi il y a trois jours. Normalement elle devraitarriver avec Frank...

Betsy qui n'arrivait vraiment pas à contenir l'enthousiasme de son frère, exposa son idée.

- Bon vu que les tourteraux et les deux têtes à claques ne veulent pas se montrer je propose qu'on commence à déposer les bagages dans le train et à trouver un wagon. Enfin deux.

L'opération ne fut pas de tout repos. Le nombre de valises était très important. De plus ils ne trouvèrent pas de wagon proche et libre. Il leur fallu donc faire beaucoup d'aller retour. Et alors que Rémus était en train de monter la dernière valise, Alice et Frank apparurent alors en courant.

- Panne de réveil, s'excusa Frank encore tout décoiffé.

A côté Alice semblait pourtant avoir pris le temps de se maquiller et de se coiffer.

- Content que tu sois là, lui répondit Rémus parce que la valise d'Elisabteh commence sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs...

- Je vous laisse entre hommes alors, décida Alice puis sans attendre leur accord elle fonça dans le train euphorique à l'idée de revoir ses amies.

- Les femmes alors...s'amusa Rémus.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire... soupira Frank, toujours énervé que sa petite amie n'ai pas pensé à le réveiller avant de passer plus d'une heure enfermée dans la douche...

Alice couru à travers les wagons en ouvrant chaque porte sans jamais les refermer. Sa meilleure amie lui avait trop manqué, deux mois sans se voir c'était beaucoup trop long. Tellement long...Quand enfin elle arriva dans celui où se tenait Lily, Betsy et June, elle sauta dans les bras de cette dernière.

- Plus jamais, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille, plus jamais deux mois sans se voir.

Les deux amies étaient de nouveau réunies.

* * *

11h sonnerait bientôt à la grande horloge sans qu'on ait vu apparaître les deux derniers maraudeurs et Rémus commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

- No stress, tenta de le rassurer Agna qui s'était installée avec lui dans le wagon qui sensé accueillir les maraudeurs. Tu les connais ils sont tombés sur deux jolies moldus les ont suivis à la trace et ont complètement oublié pourquoi ils se sont levés ce matin...

- Pas possible, rigola Rémus, James n'oublierai jamais pourquoi il a du se

lever avant midi.

Rémus avait bien raison, car au même moment James se demandait pourquoi ils s'étaient levé si tôt si ils devaient louper le train.

- Bon sang Sirius ! Cours plus vite !

En effet la mère du garçon les avait transporté par transplanage d'escorte jusqu'à une rue adjacente de la gare King Cross. Mais il devaient maintenant faire face à la foule de Moldus qui pestaient contre l'empressement des deux chenapans.

- On ne peut pas se battre contre les éléments mon cher Cornedrue.

- Cours et tais-toi.

Ils dépassèrent la voie six, sept et huit. Leurs bagages, réduite par la mère de James ne leur posaient pas de problème mais la foule leur semblait de plus en plus dense.

Enfin ils atteignirent la voix numéro neuf mais la grande horloge sonna 11h au même instant. Alors sans se poser de questions ils traversèrent le mur afin de rejoindre la voie 9 ¾ . Le train prenait déjà de la vitesse. Mais dans une parfaite synchronisation Sirius et James se mirent à courir pour accrocher la rampe de la porte et se hisser dans le train. S'en suivirent alors deux longues minutes durant lesquels ils lutèrent pour ouvrir la porte. Une fois cette dernière bien refermé et eux à l'intérieur, les deux jeunes hommes s'écroulèrent au sol.

Comble du sort pour Sirius et signe du destin pour James, ce fut Lily qui les vit en premier alors qu'elle revenait des toilettes.

- Mais à quel moment vous êtes montés dans le train vous deux ?

Comme à son habitude ce fut James qui décida de répondre.

- Approximativement entre 11h01 et 11h03 je dirais...

Et Lily s'en alla sans même chercher à comprendre.

* * *

**Et voilà nos élèves sont enfin en route pour Poudlard ! S'est-il pas beau ?**  
**Alors que pensez-vous du Flash back sur Frank et Alice , mignon ou trop guimauve ?**  
**Et la petite nouvelle ( même si je l'avais déjà évoqué dans la lettre d'Alice à Lily ) June. Qu'en pensez-vous ?**  
**Autre chose peut-être ?**  
**Il me tarde de pouvoir lire vos reactions !**  
**Bisous +.+**


	7. 6 - Je m'voyais déjà en haut de l'affich

**Voilà la suite ! On y voit beaucoup moins les maraudeurs, Lily et les autres, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ils reviennent tous en force dans le chapitre suivant !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

L'excitation qui accompagnait chaque rentrée de classe, se fit encore ressentir cette année. Les plus jeunes s'empressèrent de descendre du train. Certains se dirigèrent vers le lac, appelés par le demi-géant Hagrid, tandis que d'autres se précipitaient pour attraper les premières calèches.  
Quant aux plus âgés, ils dégustaient ce dernier moment de pure liberté. Ensuite les cours reprendraient et pour certains c'est les examens qui les attendaient à la fin de l'année.

Lorsque tous les élèves hormis les premières années se précipitèrent dans la Grande Salle, le silence qui régnait auparavant dans la pièce ne fut qu'un lointain souvenir. De nouvelles embrassades eurent lieu, entre ceux qui ne s'étaient pas croisés dans le train. Enfin, il y eut des embrassades, certes, mais pas seulement:

- Tiens, voilà Potty et ses braves petits toutous Bibi, Lulu et Pepe..

- Ferme-là Nott ! Répliqua fermement Remus.

- Whou ! Le toutou se rebelle... continua la jeune femme.

Même vêtue de l'uniforme de l'école, la métis n'exprimait que grâce et puissance. Elle portait avec fierté les couleurs de Serpentard. Ses longs cheveux châtains foncés descendant en cascade le long de son dos et retombant avec souplesse sur ses épaules, lui donnaient l'allure aristocratique qu'elle souhaiter montrer. Derrière elle se tenait un petit groupe d'élèves de la maison ennemi de Gryffondor, dont Rémus reconnu, entre autre, la cousine de Sirius, Narcissa.

- C'est bon t'a fini ton show ? Questionna sèchement James.

- Non James tu vois bien, qu'elle n'a pas encore eu son quota de répliques stupides et supposés blessantes, lui répondit Sirius.

- Black, je suis impressionnée ! Si je n'avais pas su comme tu avais lâchement fuis les tiens pendant les vacances, j'aurais pensé que tu avais muri...

C'est le professeur McGonagal qui, connaissant les relations plutôt tendues entre les deux maisons, décida d'intervenir en ordonnant à chacun des protagonistes de bien vouloir aller s'assoir à sa table respective, évitant ainsi l'incident de début d'année...

Avec un dernier regard glacial de Rémus et un regard méprisant de la serpentard, ils imitèrent les autres et s'installèrent à leur table.

La répartition commença mais Sirius n'y fit absolument pas attention. Il se demanda vaguement combien de temps encore on allait lui rappeler sa fugue durant l'été, mais surtout combien de temps encore il allait le supporter avant de fracasser la tête de l'un d'eux.  
Mais il fut tiré de ses pensées par Dumbledore.

- Ratatouille, Bistouille et gargouille. Mangeons.

Voulant profiter de l'instant, Sirius chassa ses noires pensées.

* * *

Sebastien prit place à la table des Poufsouffles avec un quart d'heure de retard, rapport à ses compagnons. Totalement essoufflé et rouge, il se plaça en face d'une grande fille blonde aux cheveux très courts et d'un garçon plus petit qu'elle et plutôt mignon, après avoir fait déplacer des deuxièmes années. En guise de bonjour, il lança à ses amis :

- Vous ne devinerez jamais ce qui m'est arrivé...

- Tu as loupé le train, proposa calmement le garçon aux cheveux bruns.

- Comment as-tu deviné? s'exclama Sebastien.

- Peut-être que le fait que tu n'étais pas dans le train ce matin, lui a mis la puce à l'oreille, ironisa la fille.

Le retardataire se lança alors dans le récit de sa matinée, semée d'épreuves et d'embûches qui se finit par le passage où Sebastien arrivait à la gare pour voir le train s'éloigner au loin. Son histoire avait été tellement longue qu'ils en étaient déjà au dessert.

- Bon sinon, il a dit quoi d'intéressant le vieux ?

- Un peu de respect ! le fusilla du regard Ulrich, le garçon aux cheveux bruns, qui avait toujours apprécié le directeur.

- Pas grand-chose d'intéressant, répondit Dahlia en ignorant son voisin. Il réserve tout ça pour la fin du repas comme à son habitude.

- Je crois qu'il t'a entendue, remarqua Ulric. Regardez.

Dahlia se retourna vers la table des professeurs. En effet, leur directeur venait de se lever et réclamait le silence, qui ne fut pas long à venir mis à part à la table des Serpentards. Slugorn tenta de les faire taire, mais ce fut McGonagal qui obtint le résultat escompté

Dumbledore n'avait toujours pas changé, au désespoir de la jeune femme qui aurait bien voulu trouver une preuve que cet homme n'était pas éternel. Même son petit sourire bienveillant et ses yeux pétillants restaient les mêmes

Le discours commença d'une façon plutôt banale. Le directeur présenta les nouveaux professeurs. Une certaine Mrs. Chourave remplacerait le vieux Bentric qui venait de prendre sa retraite. Et le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal se nommait . Dahlia ne se demanda même plus s'il serait présent l'année prochaine. Elle avait depuis longtemps renoncé à comprendre pourquoi les professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal, ne restaient jamais plus d'un an. C'était comme ça. Point. A la ligne.

Dumbledore continua sur un rapide rappel des principales règles constituant le règlement intérieur de l'école... Forêt interdite, interdite comme son nom l'indique. Ne pas trainer dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu. Etc. Dahlia cessa d'écouter à ce moment-là. Mais Ulrich lui donna à un moment donner un puissant coup de coude, ce qui la sortie de sa transe.

- ... alors même si des heures noires nous attendent, il faut rester uni. La menace sera peut-être vite écartée. Ou au contraire, la guerre grondera et durera plusieurs années. Mais quoiqu'il arrive, garder à l'esprit qu'ensemble nous sommes plus fort.

Dahlia s'empêcha de rigoler. Etre unis. C'était ça, sa solution.

- Pitoyable dit-elle a voix basse.

Dahlia ne pensait pas que faire ami-ami avec les trop prétentieux gryffondors, les vicieux serpentard ou les intellos de serdaigle, changerait quoi que ce soit. Dumbledore avait toujours prôné le rapprochement des différentes maisons. Sans résultat.  
Les serdaigles méprisaient les gryffondors et craignaient les serpentards. Gryffondor et serpentard se vouaient une haine sans limite. Les gryffondors se moquaient de serdaigle et les serpentard de même.

Et puis à côté de tout cela il y avait les Poufsouffles, travailleurs mais sans exagération, courageux mais pas téméraires, rusés mais pas retords. On atterrissait à Poufsouffle parce qu'on n'avait nul par où aller. Parce que c'était le juste milieu. Parce que c'était mieux que les trois autres, ou moins bien selon les points de vue. Mais personne n'allait à Poufsouffle parce qu'il le voulait. Ou du moins c'était le point de vu de Dahlia.

Alors oui une grande partie des Poufsouffles aurait pu écouter Dumbledore. Une partie même allait essayer pour faire ce qu'on attendait d'eux. Pas Dahlia.

Elle qui aurait pu être à Gryffondor pour son absence de peur. Ou bien à serdaigle pour son sérieux. Et même à Serpentard, elle qui méprisait plus de personnes qu'elle n'en respectait.  
Mais non c'est Poufsouffle qui lui avait ouvert les portes. Et elle ne l'avait jamais regretté.

- Pour finir sur une note plus joyeuse, j'ai une déclaration qui risque de vous plaire à faire.

Les Gryffondors, en bons spectateurs et menés par un James Potter en forme, se mirent à faire un bruit de roulement de tambour.

- Les professeurs et moi-même avons inscrit Poudlard au Tournoi International de Quidditch des Grandes Ecoles, autant dire le T.I.Q.G.E.

Une vague d'enthousiasme s'éleva dans toute la salle. Chaque élève se tourna afin de faire part de ses impressions à son voisin. Tous les joueurs de Quidditch sentirent leurs poils se hérisser, tout à coup très attentifs aux paroles prononcées par leur directeur.

Dahlia fortement intéressée, en tant que capitaine de son équipe prêta à Dumbledore une oreille plus qu'attentive.

- Ce tournoi aura lieu l'année prochaine. Seulement, afin de construire l'équipe qui participera, j'ai décidé que le capitaine de l'équipe qui gagnera la coupe de Poudlard cette année, aura le privilège de construire et d'entrainer l'équipe. Equipe dans laquelle devra être présent au moins deux élève de chaque maison.

C'était bien Dumbledore d'insister sur le rapprochement des maisons dans un moment pareil...

- Si vous avez des questions je vous prie d'en référer directement à votre directeur de maison. Je tiens à vous faire remarquer que nous avons trois chances sur quatre que notre capitaine soit une fille. Miss Nott ayant repris le flambeau du côté de Serpentard et Miss Drake venant d'être promu à la place de M. Meadowes, qui malheureusement nous quittera l'année prochaine, septième année oblige. C'est pourquoi, il a bien voulu céder sa place à la talentueuse gardienne qui pourra, si victoire de Serdaigle il y a, représenter tout Poudlard en tant que capitaine au Tournois international de Quidditch des Grandes Ecoles l'année prochaine.

La jeune serdaigle en question était devenue rouge pivoine et gardait les yeux obstinément rivés sur son assiette maintenant vide.

- Sur ce... Bonne nuit à tous !

Dans la salle le brouhaha s'intensifia, chaque élève voulant emmètre un avis sur ce qui venait d'être dit.

Dahlia vit qu'à la table des Gryffondors, James Potter venait d'entamer une danse de la joie, mais elle n'y fit pas plus attention et sans même attendre Ulrich ou Sebastien, elle quitta la salle, afin de commencer à réfléchir.

* * *

Winner monta les dix-neuf marches d'escalier qui la séparait de son dortoir au pas de course, puis s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Elle fit en sorte que l'eau coule pour ne pas qu'on l'a soupçonné et enfin elle s'autorisa à se laisser tomber sur le sol.

Ses mains ne pouvaient s'empêcher de trembler, un mélange de peur, d'adrénaline et d'ivresse parcourait ses veines. Sa respiration bien plus rapide que la normale ne lui permettait pas de respirer à son aise. Il fallait qu'elle fasse taire l'euphorie qui s'était emparé d'elle à la suite de l'annonce de Dumbledore.

Elle tenait là sa chance. Une chance qui ne se représenterait peut-être jamais. La chance d'être quelqu'un aux yeux de tous. Gryffondor comme serpentard. Amis comme famille. Ennemis.  
Une chance pour une fille noire et de sang mêlé de récolter gloire et honneur.

Winner c'est l'histoire tragique d'une petite fille qui avait tout pour être heureuse. Deux parents aimants, une grande maison et un jardin où s'amuser avec son chat. Mais un jour tout explosa. Au sens propre du terme. Win et sa mère par chance étaient allés se promener dans le joli petit village voisin. Elles avaient mangé des glaces. Et beaucoup ri aussi.  
Winner avait six ans.  
C'est elle la première qui vit la fumée, c'est elle qui courut le plus vite et arriva à la maison en premier. Et qui resta tétanisé devant les restes de ce qui avait était sa demeure. Un tas de bois encore enflammé.  
C'est la dernière image que Winner garda de cette journée. La suite on lui a raconté.  
Les voisins la faisant s'écarter de la maison, stoppant l'incendie. Le corps calciné de son père qui n'était absolument plus reconnaissable. Les larmes de sa mère.  
Là encore elle doit y croire, parce qu'elle ne s'en souvient pas et que sa mère n'a plus jamais repleuré depuis.

On conclut à un accident, son père étant chercheur en potion et l'explosion ayant eu lieu dans la pièce qui lui servait de laboratoire.

A partir de là, la vie devient plus compliqué pour la mère et sa fille. Le nom prestigieux de Nott, ne faisait pas tout. Mais surtout il ne permettait pas à sa mère de se trouver un travail. Ce qui se trouvait être indispensable vue que n'avait légué que le quart de sa fortune à sa femme, ayant donné le reste à une association caritative.

C'est ainsi que Win apprit que seul le nom était important et le statut de sang auquel le nom était rapporté. C'est ce nom qui leur permit de retrouver le confort de leur ancienne maison. Même si le sang de Lady. Nott était en partie impure, dû à une arrière-grand-mère de sang moldu, un riche quarantenaire accepta de la prendre pour femme.  
Le même jour Winner eu huit ans et elle comprit que pendant toute sa vie, en tant que femme, elle serait dépendante.

Son beau-père commença à battre sa femme dès le deuxième mois. Pas plaisir. La mère de Winner fit en sorte que ça ne lui arrive jamais à elle. Pour ça, elle se rabaissa à un tel point que Win se voulait même plus y penser.

A dix ans, la lettre l'invitant à se joindre aux élèves qui partaient pour Poudlard le 1er septembre fut une délivrance pour cette petite fille à qui son beau-père n'avait cessé de répéter que son sang était bien trop sale pour qu'elle puisse aller nulle part.

Winner quitta la maison, avec peur et soulagement. Soulagement de quitter ce lieu si inhospitalier et peur de laisser sa mère seule...

Son ambition de se forger une vie totalement différente de l'actuelle, la fit directement aller à Serpentard. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle s'imposa quelque part. Elle devint très vite LA fille de leur promotion. Avec Kenneth ils formaient le couple parfait à la fois craint et respecté. Elle apprit à jouer de ses charmes. A être insolente à certains moments, flatteuse à d'autres. Au fond, jamais dans cette école elle ne joua son propre personnage. Même devant sa meilleure amie Narcissa, elle jouait le rôle de la meilleure amie. Rien n'était vrai.

Sauf cette haine qui la rongait chaque jour un peu plus. Cette haine envers l'enfoiré qui battait sa mère et cette haine envers son propre père assez stupide pour se tuer lui-même et pour ne rien leur laisser en héritage.  
Rien.

Ce concours c'était la chance de sa vie. Si elle remportait le championnat cette année en tant que capitaine elle était sure d'y participer. Elle formerait une équipe constituée des meilleurs joueurs, peu importe leurs maisons, elle s'en moquait, seule comptait la victoire; Et l'argent. Parce que ce qu'avait omis de préciser Dumbledore c'est qu'il y avait beaucoup d'argent au bout du parcours. Assez d'argent par joueur pour lui permettre de trouver un logement pour sa mère et elle, payer un avocat et faire un procès au salop encore en vie.

Avec cet argent, elle pourrait venger sa mère. Retrouver son honneur, non pas de nom mais de femme.

Les tremblements avaient cessé et Winner se sentit capable de quitter la salle de bain et d'adresser normalement la parole à ses camarades de chambre.  
Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, Helen et Esther étaient campées derrière la porte et se jetèrent sur celle-ci, Win à peine sortie, et s'enfermèrent à l'intérieur.

- Une minute de plus, commenta Narcissa et je n'aurais pas pu les empêcher de défoncer la porte.

Winner ne répondit pas n'ayant pas envie d'entamer une conversation ce soir. Narcissa comprit et continua de coiffer ses longs cheveux fins en une tresse parfaitement exécutée.  
Quant à Séléna la dernière fille du dortoir, elle semblait dormir, ou peut-être bien faisait-elle semblant.

Winner enfila rapidement sa courte chemise de nuit et se mit directement dans ses draps. Poudlard n'était pas vraiment son chez elle mais c'était toujours mieux que là d'où elle venait. Comme chaque soir, elle eut une pensée pour sa mère. Mais elle fut très vite balayée par une autre.

Il fallait qu'elle gagne. A tout prix...

* * *

Dans tout Poudlard trois autres personnes s'endormirent sur la même pensée. Deux autres filles, d'abord Dahlia qui partit parmi les premiers de la grande salle se coucha la plus tôt. Ensuite Yukiko, la capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle qui entendait bien se faire un nom durant cette première année de capitanat. Et enfin James, qui après une bataille de polochon traditionnel s'endormit à même le sol.

* * *

**Bon alors que pensez-vous de cette idée de tournois ?**  
**Les nouveaux personnages ? Dahlia ? Ulrich ? Sebastien ?**  
**Et puis Win ?**


	8. 7 - Une rentrée remise en question

**Me voici avec la suite de cette histoire.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Deux jeunes hommes marchaient en direction de la Grande Salle, les couloirs n'étaient pas encore très encombrés car tous étaient occupés à prendre son petit déjeuner. En trainant des pieds Sirius et Peter se diriger vers le même destin.

Le plus petit bien qu'encore endormit décida de rompre le silence :

- Tu crois que Rémus va réussir à lever James ?

- Pour ça lui répondit Sirius, je lui fais confiance. C'est un un préfet, qui contrairement aux autres, possède une imagination débordante...

Son visage se rembrunie.

- Crois-moi j'en sais quelque chose, ajouta-t-il.

Peter esquissa un sourire moquer, qu'heureusement Sirius ne remarqua pas, trop peu réveillé en ce jour de rentrée.

* * *

- Encore dormir, marmonna l'importuné.

- C'est le jour de la rentrée James ! Fait un effort enfin ! Sirius et Peter sont déjà en bas.

L'autre ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et il s'enfonça encore plus sous ses couvertures. Rémus se dirigea donc vers la valise de son camarade qu'il ouvrit. Là, il en extirpa, un tenu descente et la robe de sorcier de son ami qu'il jeta sur le lit de ce dernier.

- Maintenant debout ou je dis à Lily que...

- Tu n'oserais pas ! S'exclama James qui avait brusque ment surgit de sous ses draps, les cheveux totalement ébouriffés.

Oh que si, menaça Rémus avant de quitter le dortoir pour rejoindre, comme les deux autres maraudeurs, la Grande Salle.

* * *

- Quedever tu peux me passer les toasts ?

- Cordnedrue le jus de citrouille s'il te plait.

- Le plat de biscuit à côté de toi, Lunard.

Les maraudeurs étaient enfin tous installés à table du petit déjeuner et plus étonnant encore, ils étaient à tous l'heure. C'est à ce moment propice que le professeur McGonagal les interrompit pour leur distribuer les emplois du temps. Elle commença par Peter avait pris place le plus à droite.

- Bonjour M. Pettigrow. Tout d'abord je tiens à vous féliciter. Vos BUSE ne sont pas aussi catastrophiques que prévu. Nous sommes tous très satisfait de vos notes en sortilège, en soin aux créatures magiques et en botanique. Vous pouvez donc continuer ces matières. Grâce à votre A vous pouvez également garder la divination comme vous l'avez demandé. Mais il nous manque une discipline...

- Enfin, professeur bredouilla l'élève quelque peu déçu, j'ai fait une demande pour pouvoir suivre les cours de métamorphose durant cette sixième année et...

- Elle a été accepté.

- Vous...Vous voulez dire que...

- J'ai bien vu qu'en faisant des efforts et avec l'aide de vos amis, elle jeta un regard vers les trois maraudeurs restant qui lui firent un regard innocent, vous arrivez à quelque chose. Mais il ne faudra vous accrocher et travailler deux fois plus encore.

- Merci professeur.

- Tenez votre emploi du temps.

Et sans plus de préambule elle passa au deuxième maraudeur, un certain James Potter.

- Pour vous me semble-t-il, cela devrait être plus simple. Auror c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, madame. Et le meilleur quand à y être.

- Peut-être, mais surement pas le plus modeste enfin... Puis ce que vos très bon résultats vous le permettent. Défense contre les forces du mal, botanique, potions, métamorphose et sortilège.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Rémus.

- Excellents résultat . Alors qu'avez-vous choisi suite à notre discussion de la dernière fois ?

- Défense contre les forces du mal, métamorphose, potion, botanique, sortilège, arithmencie et runes anciennes.

- Tous ça ! S'exclama Sirius avant que McGonagal ne lui lance un regard noir...

- Parfait, je vous félicite dans vos choix. Quand à vous veuillez m'attendre dans mon bureau le temps que je finisse la distribution, j'aurais deux ou trois choses à vous dire.

- Mais...

- Exécution Black ! Oh et j'allais oublier. M. Lupin, réunion exceptionnel des préfets ce soir à 8h dans la salle 5 de sortilège. Soyez à l'heure.

Sur ces dernière parole elle quitta les maraudeurs pour se pencher sur le cas de leurs voisins, voisines en l'occurrence vu qu'il s'agissait de June Henry et Alice Willson.

Quant aux quatre garçons, ils se regardèrent médusés. Partager entre l'incompréhension de la première convocation de Sirius de l'année, qui battait tous ses autres record et cette réunion inhabituelle.

* * *

Sirius fulminait, plus d'incompréhension que de rage, d'ailleurs.

Première et toute petite réflexion de l'année et il filait tout droit dans le bureau de sa directrice de maison. Si ce n'était pas des préjugés ça !

Il finit par s'affaler sur une chaise peu désireux de dépenser son énergie à râler contre la vieille McGonagal. Il préféra donc se remémorer leur première soirée tous ensemble à Poudlard. Enfin réunis, tous les quatre ensemble et en ce lieu, il s'était senti en famille. L'air innocent de Queudver, le sourire espiègle de James et les yeux pétillants de bonheur de Rémus suffisait à apaiser ses tourments

Sans même vraiment le vouloir, il se redressa immédiatement quand Minerva McGonagal franchit la porte de son bureau.

- A nous, entama-t-elle, comme si elle allait livrer une difficile partie d'échec version sorcier.

- A vrai dire professeur, je ne saisit pas trop les raisons de ma présence.

- Rien de plus normal, M. Black, si vous m'aviez laissé continuer, j'aurais pu vous les expliquer.

Docile, plus qu'à son habitude Sirius ferma la bouche et se concentra sur les paroles de son professeur.

- Ce que j'allais vous dire, c'est que je ne vous ais surement pas convoqué ici pour une simple blague de mauvais goût; je commence malheureusement à être habitué. Je voulais aborder un sujet un sujet beaucoup plus important. Vos choix d'orientation.

Sirius resta interdit, un grand nombre de question se bousculant dans sa tête, mais il ne dit toujours rien et McGonagal enchaîna.

- J'ai vu que vous avez demandé les même options que M. Potter. Or je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Là Sirius voulu protestait mais sa directrice de maison ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

- Ce n'est pas une question de comportement comme vous le pensez surement.

Elle planta les résultats des BUSES du jeune Black sous les yeux de ce dernier.

- Avec des résultats pareils vous pourriez continuer toutes les matières de votre premier cycle.

- Mais voyez-vous professeur, ça n'a jamais été dans mes ambition de devenir l'élève le plus sérieux qui soit, vous avez du vous en rendre compte.

- Ne soyez pas sarcastique M. Black, je conçois très bien que vous renonciez à la divination mais vous avez obtenu un Obtimal en Astronomie et en soins aux créatures magiques ! Quant à l'histoire de la magie c'est une matière importante pour la suite de vos études.

Cette conversation commençait à prendre une tournure qu'il n'aimait pas. Alors assez sèchement, il répondu.

- Et qui vous dit que je veux poursuivre mes études ou pire entré au ministère ?

Du tac au tac sa directrice lui répondu :

- Mais sais-tu seulement ce que tu souhaites faire Sirius ?

Ce dernier nota évidemment le passage au tutoiement. D'ailleurs si ses souvenirs étaient bons, c'est également la première fois qu'il entendait McGonagal prononcé son prénom. Cette dernière ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir reprit de plus belle.

- Contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser, je ne fais pas ça pour le plaisir de vous faire enrager. Je pense réellement à votre avenir... A notre avenir à tous en fait.

Sirius, haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

- Votre nom, bien que vous pensiez qu'il soit une tare, est plus important que vous n'en avait conscience. Un descendant de la famille Black prônant l'égalité des sang-pur et des nés moldus. Ce serait du jamais vu et cela aurait un impact important surtout en ces temps troublés.

Sirius resta scotché à sa chaise, comme si on lui avait jeté un sortilège de glu perpétuelle. Se rendait-elle compte de l'impact et de la portée de ses paroles au moins.

De l'impact que cela pouvait avoir sur lui, gamin puéril et inconscient. Du poids de ce nom qui même après l'avoir fui le rattrapait de plus belle. Le poids de quelque chose qui le dépassé. Lui qui n'avait jamais voulu se soucier de l'avenir. Telle une devise, ivre au jour le jour, profité de chaque instant. Vivre, libre.

Et la portée de ses paroles, sur un plan international dont il ne connaissait rien, d'une probable guerre dont il avait fuit un parti et où elle lui demandait sans même un temps de réflexion de servir l'autre.

En y réfléchissant, il ne voyait même pas le rapport avec les matières qu'il devait et avait choisi.

Quand enfin, Sirius répondu au professeur McGonagal cinq bonnes minutes s'étaient écoulées...

* * *

**Cours de sortilège, 10h. Fond de la salle.**

- Non mais tu n'as pas vu comme elle le couvait du regard !

- Pour tout avouer Alice je ne mate pas ton copain en permanence. Bien sûr ça m'arrive, surtout lorsqu'il porte son tee-shirt blanc hyper moulant. Mais m'y à part cela, j'évite.

En face de la brune, Alice reste interdite, une profonde stupeur plaquée sur son visage d'habitude si angélique. Amuser June reprend, un sourire en coin.

- Et quand il porte ce pantalon aussi...

- Rah ! Tais-toi, se reprit Alice. Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle ! J'ai vraiment cru que même ma meilleure amie osait reluquer mon mec.

- Dis, tu as conscience que ta crise de jalousie envers Tara est totalement stupide. Il sont amis depuis une éternité.

- Justement ! Tout le monde sait que l'amitié fille garçon ça n'existe pas !

- Peut-être mais si tu continues de parler aussi fort ils vont surtout tous savoir que tu manque sérieusement de confiance en toi. Frank t'a suivi jusqu'en France pour t'avouer son amour. Franchement tu veux quoi de plus ?

- Je sais que ma réaction est puérile, je me rends compte que Frank tient énormément à moi et il l'a prouvé. Mais elle fait 1m75, c'est un bombe, elle est blonde, poursuiveuse de notre équipe de quidditch. Je ne lui arrive même pas à la cheville.

- Enfin, Alice je ne te reconnais plus depuis quand es-tu aussi peut sure de toi. Elle ne t'arrive même pas à la cheville. Et puis en tant que poursuiveuse, elle se la joue beaucoup trop solo, rajouta June en souriant.

- Mais elle au moins elle a son âge et une intelligence à sa hauteur. Je te rappelle qu'ils sont tous les deux préfets ! Et, Alice hésita un instant... J'ai, j'ai juste peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Elle prit un air peiné comme prise en faute et June lui prit la main.

- Tu es belle, intelligente, drôle et insupportable, il n'a aucune raison de vouloir une autre que toi.

- Toi tu es trop gentille.

- Je sais, un jour je suis sure ça me jouera des tours.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu m'avais manqué ?

- Deux fois.

- Tu m'as manqué.

Des applaudissements retentirent alors. June éclata de rire en voyant Sirius et James. Ce dernier prit alors la parole.

- Encore ! Encore ! Et allongez le texte j'étais à deux doigts de pleurer…

Vexée, Alice se tourna vers June et dit.

- Il y a cinq secondes je t'aurai bien supplié de déformer le nez de cette Tara à ton prochain entrainement de quidditch mais finalement tu as tous mes encouragements pour refaire la face de Potter.

- Miss Willson et ses trois camarades ! Si vous pouviez vous concentrer, les rappela à l'ordre McGonagal.

* * *

La salle commune des gryffondors était bondée. Huit heure du soir et encore aucun élèves n'avaient rejoint son dortoir, ces derniers n'ayant aucune envie d'aller se coucher en ce soir de rentrée, voulant également prolonger l'illusion de vacances.

Cette attitude, quelque peu puérile, énervait fortement la jeune préfète rousse qui tentait malgré le brouhaha de terminer ses premiers devoirs. Pour dire vrai, le bruit n'était pas le seul facteur de son énervement. Chaque année depuis la rentrée de sa première à Poudlard, Lily avait toujours effectué ses premiers devoirs dès le lundi soir même s'ils étaient à rendre pour dans plus d'une semaine. Mais avec cette exceptionnelle réunion des préfets son entreprise semblait compromise.

A côté d'elle Betsy discute avec Agna, se racontant leurs vacances respectives. Elles semblaient bien s'amuser. Lily tenterait bien de les raisonner afin qu'elles aussi commencent leur travail mais le temps lui manque vraiment.

Bien trop vite à ses yeux, l'heure de partir pour la réunion sonna et elle du abandonner à contre cœur, deux parchemins complétement rempli et un encore incomplet.

En passant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, elle tomba nez à nez avec le groupe des quatre perturbateurs qui aimaient se faire appeler les maraudeurs.

Comme une évidence, James prit la parole :

- Lily Jolie ! Justement j'étais justement en train de dire aux autres à quel point tu...

- Trop tard James, le coupa Rémus, Lily et moi sommes conviés à une réunion exceptionnelle, je te rappelle.

- Tout à fait Lupin, par ailleurs nous ferions bien de nous dépêcher pour ne pas être en retard.

Et alors que James avait ré-ouvert la bouche, la gryffondor lui dit sèchement :

- Bonne nuit Potter !

Et les deux préfets prirent le chemin du deuxième étage.

Quant aux trois maraudeurs restant ils pénétrèrent dans la salle commune, James toujours sur un petit nuage que Lily lui ai dit "Bonne nuit"...

* * *

Lorsque Lily et Rémus pénétrèrent dans la salle de réunion, la plupart des conviés était déjà présents.

Rémus aperçut Frank et Tara Cooper, les deux préfets de septième année de gryffondor, tous deux placé à côté des nouveaux préfets en chef soit Amos Diggory et Amélia Bones respectivement à Poufsoufle et Serdaigle. Comme il avait déjà pu le constater dans le train, c'est Edgar Bones, petit frère d'Amélie et Thalie Jefferson qui avait été nommé préfet pour la maison de gryffondor en cinquième année. Plus loin, restés entre eux, les préfets de la maison serpentard dont Winner Notts et son petit ami Kenneth Davis lançaient des regards assassins à qui posait les yeux sur eux.

Alors qu'il venait de s'assoir, Lily à ses côtés, Rémus vit apparaître devant lui Camélia Estiale-Dupont. Jolie blonde, des yeux noisette et plutôt minces, la jeune fille était bien sur la cousine d'Elisabeth. En bonne française d'origine, Camélia insistât pour lui faire la bise et commença à lui parler de ses vacances éclipsant totalement Lily. Elle fut tout de même interrompue par l'entrée du professeur Slugorn, suivit du professeur McGonagal et du Directeur.

Malgré la présence de Dumbledore, ce fut sa directrice adjointe qui prit la parole.

- Maintenant que nous sommes enfin tous arriver, nous allons pouvoir commencer et j'irais droit au but. En raison des récents évènements, Poudlard va être honoré de la présence de trois Aurors enfin d'assurer une meilleure sécurité puisque le ministère ne nous en sent pas capable. Ainsi les préfets chargés des rondes j'ai nommé les préfets en chefs ainsi que tous ceux de septième année seront accompagnés de la présence d'au moins un auror.

Le professeur McGionagal se rassis est c'est le directeur qui resté sur sa chaise prit le relai.

- Le professeur Mcgonagal a jugé que chacun d'entre vous connaissez les faits ressent ayant donné naissance à cette surveillance rapprochée, mais je préfère tout de même revenir sur la question.

Kenneth eu une sorte de rire qu'il transforma bien vite en quinte de toux sous le regard meurtrier du professeur McGonagal. Par opposition Winner continua de s'observer les ongles, négligeant ostentoirement de prêter attention au directeur malgré le regard lourd de sous-entendus de son professeur de potion.

Dumbledore continua :

- Il y a trois semaines, alors que le soleil commençait doucement à se lever et que chacun d'entre vous dormait à point fermé, trois enfants de 3, 5 et 9 ans furent abattus par le sortilège de la mort. Tout trois ne connaissaient rien à la magie si ce n'est tous les contes de fée que leur racontaient leurs parents, qui eux furent torturés avant d'être également tués. Au même moment à l'autre bout de l'Angleterre avait lieu un autre crime : même scénario, même méthode et même marque dans le ciel.

Le directeur observa une minute de silence le temps que ses élèves analysent son discours. La plupart avaient baissé les yeux. Certain parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas admettre la gravité de la situation, d'autres par peur des mots ou par pudeur. Il reprit pourtant.

- Cette association quelle qu'elle soit est dangereuse. Et les divers meurtres qui ont suivis, cette fois çi sur des sorciers nés Moldus montre que la menace est bien réelle et pour tous. C'est pourquoi, même si je pense, comme le professeur McGonagal, que notre école peut être protégée sans l'aide du ministère, je vous demanderai d'accepter cette décision.

- S'il y a des questions... Proposa Slughorn.

- Seulement une, commença Tara. Devons-nous parler aux autres élèves de cette situation ou garder cette information pour nous ?

Ce fut McGonagal qui répondit :

- Vous en parlerez bien sûr, ce n'est pas un secret, juste une mesure de dernière minute. Maintenant, enchaina-t-elle, retournez dans vos dortoirs respectifs.

* * *

Ce ne fut qu'en quittant la pièce en vitesse pour échapper à Camélia que Rémus s'aperçut de la présence de Regulus Black qu'il failli percuter...

- Dis-moi Frank, attaqua Rémus alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle commune de Gryffondor, Regulus il y était à la réunion dans le train ?

- Bien sûr comme tous les préfets de cinquième année.

- Je me demande comment j'ai pu le rater.

- Il ne s'est pas vraiment fait remarquer aussi...

- Ouais.

Les deux garçons avaient atteint le portrait.

* * *

**Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

**Malheureusement c'est la fin des vacances donc la suite arrivera surement moins vite mais je pense à vous !**

**Bisous *.***


	9. 8 - Incertitudes

**C'est bien un nouveau chpitre de SFEP que voilà !**

**Bonne lecture à tous ^^**

* * *

Sirius se glissa doucement hors de son lit. Ses pieds vinrent avec lenteur se déposer sur le sol froid et il souffla. Pourquoi donc avait-il cédé à la vieille McGo ?  
Il est vrai son discours de l'autre fois l'avait quelque peu remué. Mais au point d'aller la retrouver le lendemain pour lui apprendre qu'il tenait à continuer l'astronomie c'était stupide. Et il l'avait d'ailleurs bien regretté le reste de la semaine jusqu'à ce vendredi matin où il en venait à la détester carrément.

Il enfila un caleçon, prit la première chemise qui lui tomba sous la main, enfila un jean et rajouta par-dessus sa robe de sorcier. En 20 secondes il était prêt et il quitta son dortoir en regardant avec envie ses camarades toujours endormis. Même Remus.

En effet ce matin-là, trois des maraudeurs excepté Sirius ne commençaient qu'à dix heures et se permettaient donc une grasse matinée bien mérité.

Pour la cinquième fois de la semaine Sirius se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas parlé à ses amis de son brusque changement d'emploi du temps. Il se rabroua mentalement. Le reste des maraudeurs serait au courant dans moins de deux heures, alors à quoi bon se poser des questions inutiles...

Il traversa la salle commune et de nombreux couloirs en peu de temps et atteint bien vite la Grande Salle. Il se demanda alors avec qui il pourrait bien manger. La réponse s'imposa d'elle même par la présence d'Agna et June.

Et alors qu'il commençait déjà à s'assoir, il lança aux deux jeunes filles d'une voix morose :

- S'lut...

Agna quelque peu rebutée par son manque de bonnes manières lui fit remarquer, sarcastique:

- Je t'aurais bien invité à te joindre à nous mais je vois que tu as pris de toi même les devants.

Sirius ne répondit que par un grognement dénué de sens

- Laisse tomber Agna, intervint June, je crois que monsieur s'est levé du pied gauche ce matin...

Puis se retournant vers l'importun, elle rajouta :

- Et on peut savoir ce qui t'indispose tant de si bon matin?

- Figure-toi, répondit Sirius de mauvaise grâce, que si je n'étais pas le premier des imbéciles, je serais encore en train de dormir en ce moment.

- Si tu n'étais pas le premier des imbéciles... releva Agna

- Mais encore? Continua June, curieuse.

- J'ai Astronomie, conclu avec fatalisme et désolation Sirius.

Ses deux tartines englouties en moins de deux minutes, il se leva et quitta la Grande Salle en direction de la plus haute tour du Château.  
Agna et June, qui jusque-là s'étaient retenues, éclatèrent de rire.

- Et bien, dit Agna après s'être calmée, la bonne nouvelle c'est que mes cours d'Astronomie se révèleront peut-être moins ennuyant que prévu si Mr. Mauvaise Humeur continue cette année...

Un peu plus tard les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent, June prenant la direction du parc comme à son habitude, et Agna suivant le chemin emprunté quelques minutes plus tôt par le beau brun.

* * *

Peter gravit les derniers mètres qui lui restaient avant d'atteindre le banc au pas de course. Alice et June étaient déjà installées. Les pieds pendants vers le sol, Alice se tenait le dos contre le bras de June tandis que cette dernière faisait signe à Peter de s'asseoir.

- Regarde, lui dit-elle avec fascination, un Sombral à la bordure de la forêt...

- C'est quoi un Sombral ? Demanda Alice intéressée.

- Une des créatures les plus sombres, expliqua le garçon, un corps de cheval squelettique, une tête et une queue de reptile. On dit que seuls ceux qui ont vu la mort peuvent les voir...

- Et c'est vrai, assura June, la preuve je suis la seule de nous trois à pouvoir les voir.

-Brrr, ça fait froid dans le dos, murmura Alice, heureuse de rester aveugle.

- Il faudra, reprit June, que je demande à Hagrid depuis quand ont-Ils élu domicile dans la forêt. Je n'en avait jamais vu ici auparavant...

Ils restèrent tous trois pensifs un instant.

June avait vécu plus d'un an de sa vie dans la rue. Ses parents ambassadeurs du Kenya, avaient tous deux perdu la vie dans un accident de voiture provoqué. Bien que rien n'ai été prouvé, June en restait persuadée. Elle même se trouvait dans la voiture à cet instant, elle n'avait alors que huit ans. Ce fut la première fois que ses pouvoirs agirent. Sans savoir comment, June s'était protégée du choc, puis elle s'était échappée des décombres et après avoir constaté la mort de ses parents, elle avait couru, couru jusqu'à en perdre haleine et s'était finalement écroulée. Heureusement, elle avait été retrouvée par un marchand de poterie qui passait sur la route, pourtant peu empruntée. Les parents de la jeune fille étaient donc morts sans même savoir que leur fille avait hérités du côté sorcier qui coulait dans la famille anglaise de son père, bien que lui était Cracmoll.  
Ce ne fut que bien plus tard que June apprit tout cela. Elle passa d'abord treize mois à vivre de vol et de charité avant d'être retrouvé par un sorcier du nom de Dumbledore. Une légende en Angleterre, mais un parfait inconnu pour la petite fille qu'elle était. Il fallut beaucoup d'efforts du grand sorcier pour gagner sa confiance, mais il réussit à l'amener en Angleterre où il lui fit rencontré sa tante qui, bien que très jeune, accepta de s'occuper d'elle.

Aujourd'hui June est heureuse après toutes ces épreuves. Elle a trouvé une famille en sa tante d'à peine douze ans son ainée, ainsi qu'en ses amis : Alice, plus que sa meilleure amie et Peter son voisin de palier. Bien sûr il y en avait d'autres, mais seul eux comptaient vraiment...

Alice qui comme à son habitude ne tenait pas en place, se leva d'un bon et s'exclama d'une voix forte :

- Bon on s'ennuie les gens ! On fait quoi ?

* * *

Sans le vouloir leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Pour la première fois depuis maintenant trois mois, il avait pu plonger son regard dans le vert de ses yeux. S'y noyer. Bien sûr elle avait vite détourné le regard, mais cette infime seconde avait eu un grand impact sur Severus.

A la suite de son incartade avec Potter et de ses blessantes paroles envers Lily, Severus s'en était d'abord terriblement voulu. Il avait essayé par tous les moyens de racheter ses paroles. En vain. Lily refusait tout contact. Ensuite il avait maudit Potter, se répétant que tout n'était que sa faute. Il avait inventé des sorts, prévoyant de les jeter à Potter lors de leur prochaine rencontre, mais son amie d'enfance ne lui aurait pas pardonné. Ce qui au fond ne changeait pas grand-chose car Lily lui refusait ce pardon dont il rêvait. La nuit, lorsque tous ses espoirs l'abandonnaient, il sortait de son lit, enfilait une robe de sorcier, sa cape ainsi que ses chaussures, il s'armait de sa baguette et franchissait la porte de sa chambre. Mais il n'allait jamais plus loin. Lâcheté de Serpentard surement, il se contentait de faire demi-tour et s'effondrait sur son lit. S'il n'avait pas déjà trop pleuré étant enfant, il aurait recommencé...

Alors quand trois mois plus tard leurs regards se trouvèrent de nouveau, Severus y cru. Il crut pouvoir la récupérer. Et pour cela il allait se battre, contre Potter mais aussi contre lui-même... Pour elle.

* * *

Lily quitta la bibliothèque précipitamment les bras chargés de livres qu'elle n'avait même pas fait enregistrer. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela, et quand son regard avait croisé celui de son ancien meilleur ami, elle avait compris qu'elle n'avait pas surmonté tout cela. Elle le détestait, ça oui elle le détestait bien plus que Potter ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Mais il lui manquait... Si ses vacances avaient été pour elle un vrai enfer, c'était en parti dû au fait qu'elle s'était interdit de lui parler. Elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner. Mais l'oublier et se montrer indifférente l'était plus encore.

Elle avait marché vite, pressée de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et elle, et elle se trouvait déjà en face du portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Elle traversa au pas de course la salle commune, et gagna bien vite son dortoir où Élisabeth l'attendait impatiente.

- Et bien tu en as mis du temps ! J'ai failli partir sans toi...

Mais sans même lui répondre, Lily balança ses livres sur son lit et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. A travers la porte, Betsy entendit les sanglots de son amie.

Elle se posta en face de la porte de la salle de bain et attends patiemment que son amie soit prête à lui parler. De toute façon elle n'avait pas faim.

* * *

Yukiko sortait d'un cours de potion musclé. Première leçon de l'année, et déjà son cerveau était mis à rude épreuve... Elle n'avait jamais rien compris aux cours de Slughorn. Il allait pourtant bien falloir réussir cette année en vue d'obtenir de bons résultats de B.U.S.E pour intégrer plus tard la prestigieuse école de sport magique d'Edimbourg : son but ultime. C'est à cela qu'elle pensait lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un crier son nom.

- Hey, Drake !

L'allure négligée, des cheveux bruns en bataille, et des lunettes recouvrant des yeux chocolat, Yukiko mit moins d'une seconde pour reconnaitre James Potter:

- Salut, Potter, dit-elle poliment.

- Dis, demanda le jeune homme, t'aurais cinq minutes à m'accorder ?

- J'allais rejoindre mes amis dans la Grande Salle, mais je peux t'en accorder trois.

- Cool, dit James, passant d'un pied sur l'autre signe de nervosité.

- Bon alors que se passe-t-il? Questionna la jeune serdaigle impatiente

- Je tenais tout d'abord à te féliciter pour ta nomination en tant que Capitaine. Et puis je voulais t'assurer que pour le Tournoi tu seras bien titulaire au poste de gardien.

Yukiko bien qu'outrée par ses propos et son arrogance ne le montra pas...

- Il est sûr qu'en tant que capitaine de l'équipe qui représentera Poudlard, je n'ai rien à craindre. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas Potter, je te garderais une place de choix sur le banc.

James paru dans un premier temps étonné par la réponse de la jeune fille mais il se reprit:

- Ok, c'est pas gagné mais avoue qu'il y a quand même plus de chance pour que Gryffondor passe, plutôt que Serdaigle.

- Je rêve ou le grand James Potter essaie de m'acheter en me promettant une place de titulaire...

- Non ! S'écria James, gêné par l'affirmation de la serdaigle. Ce n'est pas du tout cela... Enfin... C'est juste que...

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, James ne sut comment se justifier. Après tout, la jeune serdaigle avait visé juste. L'autre soir, alors qu'il cherchait comment mener à bien la saison de quidditch de son équipe, il était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il devait absolument battre serdaigle, mais avec une grande différence de points, ce qui paraissait compromit par l'habilité de leur gardienne. Tout à coup, il se senti minable et fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire.

- Je suis désolé, c'était stupide...

- Stupide et déplacé je dirais même...rajouta la rouquine.

Mais devant l'air penaud de son camarade elle rajouta:

- Allez Potter, tu es un bon capitaine, détenteur du titre, et ton équipe est bien soudé, il n'y a aucune raison que tu échoues... Malgré tous les bâtons que je dresserais sur ta route...

Alors que Yukiko se mettait à rire de ses propres mots, James prit la parole.

- Toi et moi on va passer un deal, dit-il sur de lui.

Yukiko qui s'était reprit haussa un sourcil, elle qui croyait qu'il avait laissé tomber.

- Tu m'appelles James, je t'appelle Yukiko et toi et moi, on devient amis.

Yukiko sourit rassurée. Et alors qu'ils arrivaient aux portes de la Grande Salle, elle lui glissa.

- Tu peux même m'appeler Yuki si tu veux.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et se dirigea vers la table des serdaigles. James lui fit demi-tour.

* * *

Sirius souffla. Ce cours de sortilège était d'un ennui mortel. Le professeur Martins n'avait pas voulu renouveler l'expérience de l'année dernière et avait préféré prendre les devants en séparant James et Sirius dès le début d'année. Après de multiples avions ensorcelés lancés l'un vers l'autre sans que le prof ne le remarque, Sirius se lassa et fit signe à James de stopper leur manège. Ce prof était tellement bête qu'il ne se rendait même pas compte de ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. A moins que James et lui aient fait des progrès durant les vacances...

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par des chuchotements assez appuyés derrière lui. Comme il avait été placé au premier rang, Sirius du se tordre le cou pour observer la scène.

A son grand étonnement, il reconnut Evans, mais la voix qu'il avait entendu ne lui appartenait pas.

- Heureusement que Roméo a été envoyé à Serdaigle. Je ne suis pas sûre que tes parents auraient résisté à une deuxième déception dans ton genre.

La jeune fille qui venait de parler se prénommait Camélia. Camélia Estiale. Comme Elisabeth, toute deux étant cousine. Camélia possédait la même taille fine que sa cousine, mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Elisabeth était mille fois plus belle, les traits fins, les pommettes parfaitement dessinées, de merveilleux yeux marron-vert et des lèvres pulpeuses à se damner.

Sur, aucun homme normalement constitué ne peut résister au charme naturel d'Elisabeth et surement pas Camélia avec son énorme couche de maquillage qui cachait son véritable visage.

A la suite des paroles de sa cousine, Betsy avait viré au rouge et elle semblait prête à se lever pour faire taire d'elle-même la pénible serdaigle, mais cette dernière reprit avant qu'elle est pu agir.

- J'ai d'ailleurs envoyé une lettre à ma très chère tante avant hier pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire de mariage. Dans sa réponse, que j'ai reçu ce matin, elle semblait vraiment ravi que j'y ai pensé...contrairement à sa fille a-t-elle ajouté, il me semble.

Lily commençait également à s'énervait, elle lança alors un regard noire à la garce, ce qui n'eut aucun effet sur Camélia. Celle-ci rajouta juste, certaine de son effet :

- Je crois même qu'elle m'a demandé pourquoi est-ce que je n'étais pas sa fille à ta place...

S'en fut trop pour la jeune Gryffondor, qui en un seul mouvement avait dégainé sa baguette et la tenait fermement pointé vers sa cousine.

La vague de murmure qui parcouru les élèves attira finalement l'attention du professeur. Sirius aurait bien rigolé lorsque son visage se décomposa en voyant Betsy et Camélia, mais il jugea que ce n'était pas le moment de se faire remarquer.

- Jeune fille, dicta Martins, vous allez me faire le plaisir d'abaisser cette baguette. De plus je vous invite à me retrouver demain soir à mon bureau pour une heure de retenue.

Betsy, bien que consciente que camélia avait eu ce qu'elle voulait ne se démonta pas.

- Très bien professeur, acquiesça Elisabeth, mais laissez-moi dire à Miss Estiale que si elle se permet encore une seule remarque déplacé et provocatrice, elle obtiendra plus que la simple heure de retenue qu'elle aura voulu me coller et je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle puisse remarcher un jour, et encore moins baiser avec le premier mec venu comme elle le fait actuellement.

Et sur cette tirade, elle quitta la pièce, sans même récupérer ses affaires. Elle entendit tout de même le professeur lui certifier une heure de retenue supplémentaire...

Sirius abasourdi par les propos de la jeune fille, ne s'aperçut même pas que la cloche avait sonné.

- Et bien Patmol, tu viens ou tu dines ici ? Lui demanda en riant Remus.

Sorti de sa léthargie, le jeune homme rassembla rapidement ses affaires.

- Cette fille est absolument canon, tu ne trouves pas ? Questionna Sirius toujours sous le coup de la démonstration d'Elisabeth.

Il ne vit pas le sourire forcé de son ami...

* * *

_**Salle Commune des Poufsouffles 21h**_

- Tu voudrais que je t'assiste pour maintenir l'ordre, ou tu préfères tout gérer par toi-même ? Demanda le garçon brun.

- Je me débrouillerai, lui répondit Dahlia sûre d'elle. Et puis se ne serait pas réglo pour tous les autres concurrents.

- Ça veut dire que tu n'exclus pas l'idée de me virer, constata Ulrich avec le sourire.

- Je n'exclus jamais aucune idée, affirma la blonde.

- Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je croirais que tu as un cœur de pierre, s'exclama-t-il dans un éclat de rire. Par chance je n'ai cessé de jouer au Quidditch pendant les vacances alors j'ai toutes mes chances.

- Je le crois aussi, se contenta de répondre la capitaine de l'équipe.

Ulrich lui sourit fier d'avoir sa confiance, ainsi que son amitié et quitta la pièce après lui avoir posé la main sur l'épaule en signe d'encouragement.  
Quand à Dahlia elle passa le reste de la soirée à analyser le profil de chacun des candidats. Il ne fallait pas se tromper...

* * *

**Bon alors, cela valait-il la peine d'attendre ? Ou est-ce que je commence déjà à rouiller ? ( ça serai quand même un peu embêtant...).**

**Il me tarde d'avoir votre avis ! Bisous à tous +.+**


	10. 9 - Rira bien qui rira le dernier

**Enfin la suite ! Désolé pour ce retard... Je manque de temps pour poster mais promis je vais faire des efforts. Bref.**

**Je vous le dit tout de suite ça manque un peu de maraudeurs, mais je vous promets un retour fracassant dans le chapitre suivant !**

**En attendant bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Les tourtereaux bien enlacé, June décida de rendre sa première visite de l'année à Hagrid. Alice étant occupé avec Franck ç'était le moment rêvé pour aller voir le demi-géant qui partageait sa passion pour toutes les créatures magiques.

En effet trois semaines étaient passées depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard sans qu'il se soit produit d'évènement particulier. Le professeur Slugorn avait déjà distribué plus de cent points répartit équitablement entre Lily et Severus Rogue. Ce dernier avait par ailleurs bénéficié du premier châtiment des maraudeurs à son encontre. Ils lui avaient jeté un sort qui avait fait pousser ses poils de façon accélérés partout sur son corps. Tout le monde avait ri. Même June... Les maraudeurs étaient peut-être un peu gamins, mais surtout très marrants. Les épreuves de quidditch n'avaient toujours pas eu lieu et June attendait toujours des nouvelles de James à ce sujet. Mais elle avait entendu dire que les serpentards avaient déjà formé leur équipe. Par ailleurs les sélections pour l'équipe de Poufsouffle devaient avoir lieu dans la matinée.

Rêvassant, June n'avait pas vu le paysage défilé mais elle était déjà arrivée près de la cabane d'Hagrid. Arrivant à hauteur de la porte elle frappa trois coups secs comme à son habitude. Sans réponse. Cela ne l'étonna pas trop, on assistait au dernier jour de beau temps de l'année et le Garde-Chasse devait être en train de travailler soit dans son potager soit à la lisière de la forêt. Avec cinquante pourcent de chance elle opta pour cette dernière.

Son intuition ne l'avait pas trompé, à peine avait-elle fait dix mètres qu'elle aperçut le demi-géant aux prises avec un drôle d'animal. S'approchant d'un peu plus près, elle put constater qu'il s'agissait d'un des sombrals qu'elle avait aperçu quelques jours seulement après la rentrée.

- Salut Hagrid !

Le garde-chasse se retourna, surprit, puis un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il reconnut la jeune fille qui l'avait interrompu.

Mais avant même qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit le sombral qui se trouvait en face de lui se cabra et Hagrid déconcentré ne put le retenir.

- Par le sang de Scrout en PETARD ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Pardon, s'excusa June, en accourent vers son ami. Vous n'avait rien ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ma pauvre carcasse, petite, la rassura-t-il. Elle a connu bien pire.

- Pourquoi a-t-il prit peur ? Interrogea June sincérement intriguée.

- Je n'y arrive pas, répondit Hagrid, presque résigné. Ces sombrals sont ici depuis presque un mois maintenant et ils ne sont toujours pas apprivoisés. Enfin, ils le sont plus ou moins mais ils restent un peu agressifs. Alors pour les élèves...

Et puis comme frappé par la foudre il s'exclama fort :

- Mais tu les vois !

June partit dans un éclat de rire bruyant...

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle, il n'y a pas que toi d'orphelin ici...

June n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à déterminer comment et pourquoi Hagrid et elle était devenue aussi proches. Elle se souvenait simplement qu'elle l'avait abordé une première fois pour lui demander ce qu'il injectait aux citrouilles pour qu'elles soient aussi énormes à la période d'Halloween. Bien sûr leur passion commune pour les animaux ainsi que pour la nature leur permettaient de n'être jamais à cours de conversation. Mais plus que cela, ils avaient tous deux perdu leurs parents très jeunes ce qui les rapprochaient d'autant plus, bien qu'elle ne sache pas pourquoi car ils n'en avaient que très rarement parlé...

- Bon aller ! s'exclama June, enfin calmée, si on allait rattraper ce pauvre chéri et lui montrer au combien je l'aime déjà...

- Avec un charme pareil jeune fille, il ne pourra rien te refuser petite, souligna Hagrid avec un sourire...

Hagrid sortit alors un énorme morceau de viande fraîche d'un sac et tous deux s'élancèrent dans la forêt interdite.

A peine eurent-ils fait cinquante mètres que deux de ces créatures s'avançaient vers eux.

- Hagrid vous ne m'aviez pas dit qu'il y en avait plusieurs !

- Un problème peut-être ? lui demanda le demi-gênât inquiet de sa réaction.

- Aucun, mais il va falloir que je redouble de charme moi... murmura June avant de s'avancer, décidée, au contact de la créature.

* * *

Ulrich Edains n'avait qu'une seule passion dans la vie qui se définissait en un mot : Quidditch. Mais contrairement à beaucoup tout l'intéressait dans le quidditch. Y jouer, lui qui était l'un des actuels poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle. Mais aussi le regarder, il avait vu durant sa vie dix-sept matchs de professionnels dont un qui avait duré presque six jours et qui resterait le plus beau moment de sa vie bien que l'équipe qu'il supportait ait perdue.

A côté de ça, il s'intéressait également au système de fabrication des balais, à l'histoire ancestrale du sport, au mystère des vifs d'or. Bref, à tous ce qui pouvait toucher de près ou de loin à sa passion.

Par ailleurs son rêve était d'ouvrir un jour une boutique consacrée uniquement à son sport fétiche. Mais ce n'était bien qu'un rêve, car pour cela il lui faudrait des fonds. Et son père qui le voyait faire une longue carrière au ministère de la justice, ne l'aiderait surement pas financièrement.

Le poufsouffle soupira une nouvelle fois en repensant au jour où il avait reçu le résultat de ses B.U.S.E. Il avait cru que son père ne s'en remettrait jamais tant il avait trouvé ses résultats mauvais et " indigne d'un bon Edains ". Il l'avait même privé de sortie pendant toutes les vacances, ce qui avait eu pour effet de creuser le fossé déjà assez profond entre les deux hommes. Pourtant au vue de ses résultats Ulrich avait été agréablement surpris. Le E en métamorphose était vraiment inespéré. Bien sur le P en potion n'avait pas fait bonne impression... Et encore moins le D en Arithmentie, matière qui tenait vraiment à cœur à son père et qui personnellement lui faisait l'effet d'un somnifère. Si seulement il avait réussi à décrocher un O en sortilège sa matière dite préférée par défaut, il aurait pu effacer le simple A en histoire de la magie, ce qui lui aurait valu un discours de remontrance d'une demi-heure moins long...

Ulrich repensait à tout ça en se préparant pour les sélections de l'équipe de quidditch de Poufsoufle, en ce samedi matin. Il n'était pas vraiment stressé. Tendu mais pas stressé. Malgré la menace de Dahlia de faire repasser les tests à tout le monde, il savait qu'il serait pris. Il était excellent à son poste de poursuiveur, presque autant que sa capitaine et amie. De plus vu qu'il avait été privé de sortie durant toutes les vacances, il avait passé environ 70 pourcent de son temps sur un balai.

Le vrai problème c'était qu'il allait falloir remplacer le gardien, trouver un attrapeur plus performant que Lackey, qui n'avait la saison précédente pas attraper un seul vif d'or, et surtout trouver le troisième poursuiveur.

Enfin prêt, Ulrich descendit en direction du stade. Il n'y avait pas vraiment foule dans les tribunes, à peine une quinzaine de personnes mais il vu que Seb était bien présent et lorsque ce dernier l'aperçut il leva les pouces en guise d'encouragement.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers Dahlia déjà occupé à séparer en différents groupes les élèves de Poufsouffle qui se tenait sur le terrain et qui venait passer les tests. Elle vira par la même occasion toutes les premières années qui avaient décidé de tenter leur chance.

Ulrich la vit esquisser une grimace. Il faut le dire, ça n'était pas glorieux. Seul trois personnes postulaient pour le poste de gardien dont Kevin Guerlain qui, comme tout le monde le savait, volait aussi bien qu'il mangeait, c'est à dire très mal. Quant au poste d'attrapeur ils n'étaient que deux en contant Lackey qui bien sûr se représentait... Au poste de poursuiveur c'était déjà mieux avec six concurrents, ce qui avec lui, faisait sept.

Une fois sa tâche accomplie Dahlia se dirigea droit sur lui.

- Tu as du retard.

- Et toi de l'avance, je ne fais que compenser, lui lança-t-il rieur.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir avant de lui montrer du doigt qu'il devait rejoindre ses adversaires.

* * *

Regulus se dirigeait vers la salle de métamorphose avec mauvaise grâce. Son directeur de maison, le brave Slugorn, lui avait donné pour mission, en tant que " préfet et élève au grand nom de Poudlard " (tels étaient ses propos) de prévenir par une coursive McGonagal qu'elle était conviée à la première réunion du club de Slug le week-end suivant. Si Regulus était aussi énervé, ce n'était pas seulement parce que Slugorn l'avait choisi comme coursier, chose plutôt désavantageuse, mais surtout parce qu'il s'agissait d'aller voir la gryffondor.

Mais alors qu'il arrivait dans le couloir, il vit un élève sortir du couloir qui était sa destination. C'était l'abominable rat, lèche botte de son chien de frère. Regulus commença à bouillir intérieurement. Le sort s'acharnait contre lui. Il n'arrêter pas de croiser tous les fichus maraudeurs dans les couloirs. Pris d'un soudain excès de paranoïa à l'idée que son frère le fasse espionner, il s'avança d'un pas décidé vers Pettigrow.

- Que fais-tu là, la vermine ? S'exclama-t-il avec rage.

Le gryffondor releva les yeux à la fois surpris et terrifié. Surpris de voir le jeune frère de Sirius devant lui et terrifié par le ton qu'il venait d'employer.

Comme Peter ne répondait pas il reprit avec ferveur.

- C'est lui qui t'envoi, pas vrai ? Il ne peut même pas venir lui-même, il préfère envoyer ses piètres chiens de chasse. Potter puis toi ! Que voulez-vous à la fin ?! Il n'est plus rien pour moi ok. Il n'est plus rien depuis qu'il a franchi ce pallié...

Alors que Regulus réalisait l'absurdité de ses paroles au vu de ses actes, le professeur McGonagal ouvrit la porte de son bureau alertée par les cris.

- On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Regulus fixa son professeur de métamorphose et ayant retrouvé ses esprits il répondit avec aplomb :

- Rien professeur je viens seulement vous faire part de l'invitation du professeur Slughorn à sa prochaine soirée.

McGonagal n'était pas dupe, mais Pettigrow s'étant déjà éclipsé, elle préféra ne pas chercher à comprendre, prit l'invitation et ordonna au serpentard de quitter les lieux.

Ce midi-là, le repas de Regulus eu un gout amer.

* * *

Cela faisait quatre heures que les poufsoufles occupaient le terrain, après un premier test très simple de vol, Dahlia avait déjà exclu quatre concurrents : Kevin Guerlain pour le poste de gardien comme prévu, ainsi que trois poursuiveurs. C'est d'ailleurs par le poste de gardien que Dahlia avait décidé de commencer. Très vite le jeune Herman de quatrième année s'imposa comme le choix gagnant. Dahlia qui jouait elle-même au poste de poursuiveur du s'y reprendre un bon nombre de fois avant de faire faillir le gardien. Son choix était fait.

Personne ne s'étant présenté de nouveau pour le poste de poursuiveur il n'y eu même pas d'épreuve; Il faut dire que Clarice et Duncan étaient tous deux très performant et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de les expulser de leur poste. De plus ils étaient tous deux très sympas.

Vint ensuite le choix des attrapeurs. Ulrich pensa alors honnêtement qu'ils avaient plus de chance de l'emporter sans attrapeur qu'avec un de ces deux incapables. Dahlia sembla du même avis et elle renvoya les deux joueurs, désespérée. Il valait mieux en chercher un plus tard du moment qu'il s'avèrerait meilleur que ces deux-là.

Ce fut ensuite au tour des poursuiveurs. Des trois adversaires qu'il lui restait, deux avaient attiré son attention. Tout d'abord un certain Calvin Keurk qui avait une masse musculaire assez importante. En effet taillé comme une armoire, sa seule apparence aurait fait lâcher le souaffle à n'importe lequel de ses adversaires. Il avait également un très bon jeu de passe. Mais il y avait aussi Nate Older, transféré à Poudlard cette année, c'était la première fois qu'Ulrich le voyait et il était impressionné. Il volait avec une adresse incroyable, était très adroit debout sur son balai et semblait pouvoir effectuer des trajectoires impossibles à réaliser. Assez habile avec le souaffle, il posa plusieurs fois des problèmes à Dahlia. Même si la difficulté principale résidait dans le fait qu'il avait une petite tendance à l'insolence et qu'il cranait un max.

Après plus d'une heure d'exercice la capitaine les autorisa enfin à redescendre et sans préambule donna son verdict.

- Ulrich tu reprends ton poste à mes côtés et Older tu prends le poste vacant.

Et avant que qui que ce soit puisse réagir elle ajouta :

- Et si tu ouvres la bouche pour montrer une quelconque satisfaction. Je te jure Older, tu ne pourras pas t'envoyer en l'air pendant une semaine ou même te déplacer.

Ulrich s'empêcha d'éclater de rire devant la grossièreté soudaine de son amie qui d'ailleurs eu l'effet escompté car pour la première fois de la journée Nate ne réplica rien.

Une fois changé, alors qu'ils avançaient pour rejoindre Sebastien, Dahlia ouvrit finalement la bouche :

- J'ai déjà envie de le tuer, déclara Dahlia fataliste.

- Oui mais il est doué, fit remarquer Ulrich.

- Très doué..., elle sembla hésiter puis ajouta. Meilleur que toi, même.

- Certes. Tant que je reste ton préféré, lui répondit-il avec sa répartie habituelle.

Dahlia posa alors sur lui son regard énigmatique qui voulait à la fois tout et rien dire.

Il n'avait jamais aimé ce regard.

* * *

**Cours optionnel de Potion (organiser par Slugorn par les élèves volontaires le samedi matin)**

- Tu ne trouves pas que les maraudeurs se font extrêmement discrets aujourd'hui ? Demanda Betsy histoire d'entamer la conversation avec sa voisine de table.

Lily sourit faiblement.

- Ils ont encore du veiller tard ce soir à préparer une de leur blague stupide à faire subir aux serpentards...

Elisabeth haussa les épaules.

A vrai dire elle se doutait que ce n'était pas ça. La nuit dernière était une nuit de pleine lune. Et c'est plutôt en se faisant des soucis pour leur ami Remus, qui d'ailleurs n'était pas là aujourd'hui, qu'ils avaient dû passer leur nuit.

En effet depuis un an déjà, Lily avait percé le mystère des absences de Remus. D'abord la coïncidence qui n'en était pas une avec les soirs de pleine lune. La fatigue avant et après. Elle en avait conclu qu'il était bel est bien un loup garou. A aucun moment cette idée ne l'avait effrayée. C'était l'avantage de venir du monde moldu, on ne l'avait pas élevé toute sa vie en lui disant que les loups-garous étaient des êtres dangereux, mais plutôt qu'ils n'existaient pas. Résultat elle n'avait pas peur, et elle était même contente d'en connaitre un aussi bien. Un peu comme si la curiosité prenait l'ascendant sur la peur.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par sa voisine de table qui lui demanda la fiole de Dards séchés de Billywig.

- En tout cas, dit la brune tout en versant le liquide dans le chaudron, l'effet positif c'est que Black ne m'a pas adressé la parole de la journée. Lui qui n'arrête pas de me coller ces derniers temps...

- Maintenant tu sais ce que je vis au moins, lui fit remarquer la rousse en rigolant.

- A y réfléchir, commenta Betsy, je crois que je préfère Black à Potter, il est quand même plus élégant et moins gamin. Même si sa fausse galanterie est toute aussi exaspérante.

Après une pose elle rajouta.

- La question reste de savoir pourquoi il fait ça... Et ce n'est surement pas parce qu'il a décidé que j'étais son âme sœur...

- Rah ne me parle pas de ça... bougonna Lily, j'ai cru que j'allais lui arracher la tête quand il m'a sorti ça en plein milieu de la Grande Salle l'autre jour. Mais pour répondre à ta question je crois que tu l'intéresses depuis que tu as écopé d'une heure de retenue. Peut-être qu'il faut ça pour rentrer dans les critères de Black ?

Betsy lui lança pour la première fois depuis le début de cette conversation un regard noir et cracha.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de rentrer dans les critères de cet allumeur de première. Je veux juste qu'il me fiche la paix.

- Ne t'énerves pas, tenta de la calmer Lily. Je n'ai jamais insinué le contraire...

Les deux jeunes filles ne s'adressèrent plus la parole jusqu'à la fin du cours de potion, sans que Lily puisse comprendre à quel moment cette conversation avait dérapé. Encore la faute à ces maudits maraudeurs jura-t-elle en silence.

* * *

**Salle commune des gryffondors. Samedi soir.**

Alice et Franck étaient bien serrés l'un dans les bras de l'autre, un peu comme ils avaient démarré la journée. La jeune fille était vraiment heureuse blottit ainsi dans les bras de son petit ami.

Petit ami... Elle trouvait ça un peu idiot comme nom. Franck faisait bien une tête et demi de plus qu'elle et il avait un an de plus. Autant dire que petit n'était pas le terme le meilleur terme pour le définir. Et puis Franck et elle étaient avant tout amis. Ils l'avaient été pendant six années et continuerait à l'être même s'ils couchaient ensemble. Mélange entre amis et amants ça donne normalement sex-friend non ? Alice chassa cette pensée de son esprit, c'était vraiment très loin de la réalité. Elle préférait encore petit-ami.

Elle se dit alors qu'il était compliqué de définir une relation. Un peu comme il était difficile de nommer et différencier ses relations avec June et Lily. L'une avec qui elle passait tout son temps et sans qui elle se sentait totalement seule et démuni. Et l'autre avec qui elle s'entendait très bien et qu'elle comprenait à la perfection. A ses yeux ses deux amitiés étaient totalement différentes toute en étant semblable et elles lui procuraient un certain équilibre.

Plus tard Alice souhaitait être assistante/psychologue pour jeunes sorciers. Son véritable but étant d'aider les autres au maximum. A seize ans elle avait déjà un côté maternel très développé et ne supportait pas de voir quelqu'un triste. Et quand c'était le cas elle se débrouillait toujours pour faire sourire la personne en question même si elle ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole. Serpentard comprit, du moins jusqu'à un certain âge...

Frank sembla se réveiller quelque peu et Alice se retourna pour pouvoir le regarder en face. Elle se rembrunit quand elle vu qu'il avait tout simplement bougé pour faire un signe de la main à son "amie" Tara Cooper. Puis le simple signe de la main se transforma en conversation muette, mais au bout de quelques secondes à peine Alice en eu assez et d'une voix débordante de jalousie elle glissa à l'oreille de son petit ami (puisqu'il fallait l'appelait ainsi...) :

- Si tu veux je peux toujours m'installer sur les genoux de Potter pour que Cooper et toi puissiez discuter tranquillement. Elle n'a qu'à prendre ma place si elle veut...

Franck cessa immédiatement son échange silencieux avec la poursuiveuse et resserra ses bras autour de la taille d'Alice.

- Même pas en rêve mon ange, que tu t'approches de Potter. Parce que je l'aime bien et je ne voudrais pas avoir à le réduire en miette. De plus on a besoin de lui pour gagner la coupe. Enfin celle de quidditch parce que pour la coupe des quatre maisons on se passerait bien de lui...

Alice se détendit un peu rassurée par la tirade de son homme. Puis se prenant au jeu elle lui répondit.

- Et si je remplace Tara au poste de poursuiveuse tu crois que je peux la mettre hors d'état de nuire ?

Frank ne parut pas s'offusquer au contraire.

- Je ne doute pas que tu puisses la mettre au tapis avec ta force légendaire, mais j'aurais encore besoin qu'elle me passe ses cours d'Arithmentie si je veux réussir mes ASPICS...

- Quelle idée de prendre Arithmentie aussi... ajouta Alice dans un murmure

Alice calmée et Franck tout simplement heureux, ils s'endormirent ainsi dans la salle commune sans que personne ne viennent les déloger. Le merci à June bien évidemment...

* * *

Yuki fut une des dernières élèves à quitter la Grande salle pour rejoindre son dortoir elle avait discuté longuement l'équipe qu'elle avait formé dans l'après-midi pour se mettre d'accord concernant les horaires des séances d'entrainements, etc. Elle était vannée et n'avait qu'une envie, rejoindre son lit pour s'y écrouler en évitant si possible de croiser la garce qui partageait son dortoir. Mais elle fut stoppée dans son élan par une liste. Sur le tableau d'affichage où les professeurs collaient la plupart du temps les invitations pour rejoindre tel au tel club, se trouvait attaché une feuille d'un tout autre ordre.

Equipe de quidditch de la maison de serpentard année 1976/1977

Capitaine : **Winner Notts**

Poursuiveurs : _Kenneth Davis, Kyle Martins, Sean White_

Batteurs : _Austin Fuller, Greg Knight_

Gardien :_ Winnner Notts_

Attrapeur : _Regulus Black_

Yukiko resta scotché. Elle se demanda brièvement comment une fille, même comme Notts pouvait gérer six garçons aussi retord que Davis... et puis afficher sa liste c'était du jamais vu ! Et bien que ce soit l'effet recherché elle ne put s'empêcher d'être intimidée. Tout cela était tellement nouveau pour elle. Notts elle s'était préparé toute sa vie à cette compétition et elle n'allait surement pas la rater... Au fond, vraiment très au fond, Yuki aurait voulu lui ressembler. Elle aurait voulu autant de certitudes et surtout elle aurait voulu ne pas avoir peur.

* * *

**Et voici notre cher Hagrid ! J'ai éprouvé pas mal de difficulté à écrire avec lui pour tout vous avouez... Mai je ne sais pas pourquoi. Enfin à vous de me dire si c'est réussi ^^**

**Sinon, Régulus ? Ulrich et les sélections des poufsouffles ? Lily et Elisabeth ?**  
**Et puis Alice et sa jalousie maladive ?**

**A très bientôt !**


	11. 10 - Affaires à suivre

**Bonjour à tous chers habitués ! Comme vous pouvez le voir j'ai enfin mi moins d'un mois pour vous poster la suite de ma fiction... et pour cause ! J'ai écrit celui ci en moins de 36h ( sans compté la toute première partie ).**  
**Bon personnellement j'ai suis plutôt satisfaite, mais vu mon état vers la fin rien n'est moins sur... **

**Bon j'arrête ici mon barratin. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sebastien se glissa rapidement hors de son lit. Comme à son habitude il était en retard. Il maudit mentalement Ulrich, son supposé meilleur ami, de ne pas l'avoir forcé à émerger. Le point positif c'est bien que dur à réveiller, Sebastien était très vite opérationnel et en moins de deux minutes il était habillé, pas vraiment coiffé mais son sac de cours était prêt.

Il s'élança alors hors du dortoir et de la salle commune des Poufsouffles pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. Une fois arrivé à destination, il repéra Ulrich qui finissait son petit déjeuner et s'installa en face de lui.

- Sympa de m'avoir réveillé ce matin.

- Tu sais le style décoiffé c'est passé de mode depuis un bon moment.

- Rah, tais-toi un peu.

Ulrich ne se fit pas prier et replongea dans son petit déjeuner tout en glissant parfois un regard à la table des Serdaigles.

Comme le silence s'installait et que Sebastien n'aimait pas ça, il demanda :

- Il y avait des trucs intéressants dans la gazette ce matin ?

- Le massacre d'une famille moldue. Il semblerait qu'on ait jeté le sortilège d'Imperium à la mère et que ce soit elle qui ait tué toute sa famille avant d'être elle-même exécutée par ceux qui se font désormais appeler Mangemorts.

Sebastien sentit un frisson le parcourir. Il ne sut pas vraiment si c'était la nouvelle en elle-même ou le ton détaché sur lequel Ulrich avait prononcé ces mots, mais il se sentait tout à coup nauséeux.  
Ulrich du percevoir son trouble car il ajouta soudain plus décontracté.

- Sinon la chanteuse des Exors & Hat vient officiellement de quitter le groupe pour se lancer dans une carrière solo. Je te parie que dans trois mois, tout le monde aura oublié son nom...

- Encore la marque ? interrogea Sebastien sans faire attention à la deuxième remarque de son ami.

- Oui, au-dessus de la maison. Je crois qu'ils veulent en faire une sorte de signature, supposa Ulrich avec une grimace.

Le blond préféra garder le silence. Tous ces crimes le terrifiaient. Pas vraiment pour lui. Il était à l'abri à Poudlard. De plus, il était de sang-mélé. Apparemment pas la cible principale de ces démons. Mais sa mère était moldue et elle ne pourrait pas se défendre, ni défendre sa fille...

Les parents de Sebastien s'étaient séparés alors qu'il n'avait que neuf ans et Gloria, sa petite soeur, seulement dix-huit mois. C'est leur mère qui avait obtenu la garde malgré le fait qu'elle soit une moldue sans pouvoir magique. C'était surement dû au fait que leur père ne s'était pas vraiment battu pour eux.  
Il ne sut jamais la raison exacte de la séparation de ses parents. Mais cela avait surement un lien avec le fait qu'ils ne venaient pas du même monde. Et malgré tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient ça n'avait pas suffi.

Quand il n'arrivait pas à dormir, Sebastien pensait souvent à sa sœur qui n'avait jamais connu le bonheur d'une famille unie.

Mais, si aujourd'hui Sebastien s'inquiétait c'est parce que sa petite soeur, sûrement la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui était constamment en danger. Et cette idée le rendait malade.

Ulrich lui tendit un cookie. Une façon comme une autre de lui montrer qu'il était là. Toujours.

L'histoire d'Ulrich et Sebastien était un récit des plus banals. Ils s'étaient retrouvés ensemble dans le Poudlard Express, ils avaient sympathisé et ne s'étaient jamais quitté. A l'époque, Sebastien savait déjà qu'il voulait aller à Poufsouffle ayant un avis très critique envers les autres maisons. Ulrich, pour sa part, ne s'était pas vraiment interrogé sur le sujet. Il semblait juste heureux d'intégrer Poudlard. Encore aujourd'hui Sebastien se plaisait à croire qu'Ulrich avait atterrit à Poufsouffle grâce à lui. Dahlia, elle, n'avait fait son apparition que plus tardivement.

- Et puis pour répondre à tes fausses accusations, reprit Ulrich, j'ai cessé de te secouer pour te réveiller quand tu as commencé à me donner des coups de pieds...

…éjecté de ses pensées, Sebastien releva la tête.

- Je t'ai donné des coups de pieds ! Ce n'est pas vrai...

- On aurait dit que tu allais me mordre aussi.

- C'est dingue ce que l'on peut faire lorsqu'on est inconscient...

Et, alors qu'il ne leur restait que deux minutes pour rejoindre leur prochaine salle de cours, ils se hâtèrent de quitter la table tout en s'extasiant sur les exploits semi-nocturnes de Seb pour oublier que dehors le tonnerre grondait.

* * *

_**Cours de défence contre les forces du mal. 10H49.**_

- Lunard pousse ton coude, j'y vois rien, chuchota Peter à son voisin de table.

- Allons Quedver, le réprimanda James avec son petit accent arrogant qui avait tendance à ne jamais le quitter, tu ne vas pas prendre des notes sur la confection d'un patronus...

Avant qu'un des maraudeurs puisse répondre à James, le professeur Luther le réprimanda.

- Potter, je vous ais déjà longuement expliqué qu'il était interdit de communiquer durant les cours théoriques.

- Mais Monsieur, je venais à peine d'ouvrir la bouche que...

- Le principe est Mr Potter que vous ne devez pas ouvrir votre bouche.

- Les autres profs sont franchement plus cools que vous, ils nous laissent au moins prévoir notre prochain coup avant de nous interrompre!

Peter esclaffa. Lily lui lança un regard noir et tenta de croiser le regard de Potter pour le faire taire. Mais ne le trouva pas.

…Etonnamment, la personne qui prit la parole à ce moment-là ne fut pas le professeur mais Sirius.

- Je trouve, Monsieur, que vous manquez singulièrement de respect à mon ami. Lui vous a laisser faire votre cours pendant 50 minutes avant d'émettre un seul son, si on ne prend pas en compte les soupirs de bonheur qui lui échappe lorsque qu'il regarde Evans bien sur..., tandis que vous lui avez directement coupé la parole. Je trouve cela très impoli.

Personne ne pu déterminer qui, du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, James ou Lily rougit le plus. L'un de fureur, les deux autres de gêne.

Essayant de sauver les meubles Rémus tenta :

- Vous étiez en train de nous parler de la façon de prononcer le sortilège du patronus, professeur.

L'ignorant avec brillance, le professeur pointa un doigt accusateur vers Sirius.

- Vous jeune homme, ainsi que votre impertinent camarade venait de faire perdre trente points à votre mai...

Un brut de cri étouffait coupa le professeur.

Tout le monde se retourna vers la jolie rousse qui semblait avoir des difficultés à reprendre sa respiration.

- Lily ça va ?! S'exclama James, ridiculeusement inquiet.

- Très bien, grimaça la jeune fille, tout en lui portant un coup au genou profitant du fait qu'il se soit rapproché d'elle.

Bien sûr, James n'eut pas la présence d'esprit d'étouffer son cri. Et Peter se mit à rire une nouvelle fois accompagné d'une bonne partie de la classe dont un Poufsouffle vraiment peu discret.

- Mr Atwood vous avez un problème peut-être ? Demanda le professeur.

- Aucun, Monsieur, répondit Sebastien en se pinçant pour éviter de se remettre à rire. Je suis fasciné par l'utilisation des patronus.

- Lèche, chuchota Sirius pour ses voisins, tandis qu'une jeune fille blonde qu'il reconnut comme la capitaine de l'équipe de Pouffsouffle lui lançait un regard noir.

C'est à ce moment que la cloche sonna libérant toute la classe qui n'en pouvait plus. Lily toujours extrêmement furieuse fut la première à sortir, et Betsy qui n'avait pas eu le temps de ranger ses affaires ne pu la suivre.

* * *

_**Salle de réunion. 11h.**_

Alors que les élèves se dirigeaient tranquillement vers la Grande Salle où un bon repas les attendait, dans une salle adjacente au bureau du directeur, se tenait une réunion. Réunion qui agaçait fortement le professeur McGonagal.

L'idée était venue du nouveau professeur de Botanique. Pleine d'enthousiasme, Pomona avait émis l'hypothèse d'organiser une sortie scolaire pour les sixièmes années et ainsi leur faire vivre une expérience qui ne pourrai que leur servir pour les ASPIC. Dans le même esprit, le professeur Martins, remplaçant de Filius Flitwick jusqu'en décembre, avait proposé que les élèves puissent faire un stage durant leur septième année afin d'acquérir une expérience professionnelle. Cette question-là ferait l'objet d'une réunion le mois suivant. On ne s'occupait que d'une proposition à la fois.

- Je pensais placer la sortie durant les vacances scolaires, ce qui permettrait aux professeurs accompagnateurs de se libérer. De plus, à cette période il y a toujours moins d'élèves à Poudlard. Être en sous-effectif ne devrait donc pas poser de problème. Et malgré les vacances ce serait obligatoire, sinon nous n'aurions personne.. Elle durerait cinq jours et bien sûr ne serait valable que pour les élèves ayant une matière concernée dans leur option.

- Tout cela est bien réfléchi Pomona, répondit calmement le directeur, et sur quel thème voulez-vous travailler ?

Assez énervée par tant de tracas, la directrice des Gryffondors rajouta sèchement.

- Oui tout cela est très intéressant, mais il nous faut du concret. Un projet qui leur apprendrait au moins quelque chose.

- J'y vient Minerva, j'y vient, tenta de l'adoucir la jeune professeur. Je pensais pour cette année, bien qu'on puisse choisir autre chose...

- Ou rien du tout, coupa McGonagal.

- ...qu'il serait intéressant que le professeur Slugorn et moi-même travaillons sur un projet commun, continua Chourave comme si elle n'avait jamais été interrompue. Nos deux matières se rejoignent, et en visitant des lieux un peu reculés nous pourrions trouver des espèces de plantes rares qui s'utilisent dans certaines potions difficiles à réaliser.

Horace Slugorn, qui jusque-là n'avait pipé mot, aussi étonnant que ce soit, félicita joyeusement le professeur Chourave.

- Quelle bonne idée ma chère ! Vous et moi, main dans la main, nous allons pouvoir donner une certaine éducation des plantes les plus utiles à ces gamins écervelés.

- Enfin Horace, ne soyez pas si dur, plaida Dumbledore.

- Vous avez raison professeur, il y a des élèves comme cette chère Evans ou encore ce brave Severus qui...

- Oui, oui nous connaissons la chanson, coupa Minerva. Mais dois-je vous rappeler à tous que nous sommes à l'aube d'une guerre et qu'il me parait insensé voire carrément stupide d'organiser un voyage scolaire dans ces conditions. Les professeurs ne pourront jamais assurer la sécurité de tous les élèves. Si encore ils étaient disciplinés...

Pomona Chourave dont les réticences du professeur McGonagal commençaient à échauffer, lui répliqua séchement.

- Je vous renvoie à vos propres élèves Minerva. Gryffondor n'est pas un symbole de discipline ça c'est une certitude.

Mais avant que son adjointe ait pu discuter, Dumbledore coupa court à toute objection.

- Je trouve que l'idée de Pomona est très bonne. Mais je suis d'accord avec le professeur McGonagal concernant la sécurité. Cela ne sera pas si simple. Ainsi Minerva je vous propose de participé à l'activité. Comme la sortie devrait concerner une quarantaine d'élèves, il faudra quatre professeurs. Avec Pomona et Horace cela fait trois. Je vous propose de réfléchir et de vous mettre d'accord sur le dernier membre de l'expédition.

Alors que McGonagal cherchait comment expliquer poliment à son supérieur qu'elle refusait, il enchaîna.

- Mais dites-nous Pomona, vous ne nous avez toujours pas réveler où vous voulez emmener vos élèves ?

* * *

- Besoin d'un coup de main Betsy ?

Elisabeth retient un grognement.

- Jusqu'à présent j'ai réussi à porter mes affaires toute seule, Black et je pense que je vais continuer comme cela...

- Tu ne m'aimes pas, pas vrai ?

- Quel perspicacité Black ! Dommage qu'il t'ai fallu trois semaines pour t'en rendre compte. Maintenant dégage le passage s'il te plait.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi, Black ?

Sirius grimaça, il n'aimait pas la manie qu'avait cette merveilleuse créature de prononcer à chaque fin de phrase son nom qu'il détestait tant.

- Sirius, ce serait mieux, Patmol à la rigeur. Mais Black, c'est vraiment trop conventionnel..., après une hésitation il répéta. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'aimes pas ma compagnie ? J'ai plutôt l'habitude qu'on la recherche, à vrai dire.

- En tout intimité, je trouve ça totalement stupide. je ne vois pas vraiment ce que tu peux leur apporter...

Et forçant le passage elle s'engagea dans le couloir, maudissant Lily de l'avoir laissée seule face à cet abruti.  
Mais il y a des jours ou rien ne se passe comme on le souhaiterait. En face d'elle, Camélia, encadrée par les deux pouffes, qui lui servait de meilleures amies, s'avançait vers elle.

- Elisabeth... ! Mais c'est un plaisir de te voir. Justement je voulais te dire...

- Si c'est pour me donner des nouvelles de ma mère tu peux te les garder.

- Pas du tout, mais maintenant que tu le dis, elle est très mécontente que tu ais reçu ces heures de retenues... Personnellement, je voulais te parler des vêtements que tu porteras à la sortie à Préaulard pour le week-end d'Haloween. Il va falloir que tu fasses un effort, vois-tu tout le monde sait que nous sommes parentes et pour mon image tu dois être un minimum...

- La ferme, Camelia.

Sirius qui avait suivi l'échange choisi ce moment pour mettre son grain de sel.

- Avant de t'occuper de l'apparence de ta charmante cousine tu devrais plutôt t'occuper de la tienne Estiale. Tu ressembles à une furie empaillée qu'on aurait, en plus de cela, déguisée pour Halloween. Je ne savais pas que la fête avait lieu au 10 octobre.

Betsy reprit alors les rênes.

- Va trainer tes deux corbeaux ailleurs, cousine, j'aime autant me dispenser de ta présence.

Choquée et ne sachant que répondre, Camelia et ses deux acolytes passèrent leur chemin avec dédain.

- Alors on est ami ? S'enquit Sirius.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protéger Black, répondit avec hargne la jeune Gryffondor. Alors la prochaine fois que tu te mêles de mes affaires, tu ne te reconnaîtras même plus dans un miroir lorsque j'aurais réglé ton cas.

- Tu plaisantes ? Je t'ai aidé là !

- Je ne plaisante que très rarement. Et sûrement pas avec toi...

Fière de sa répartie, elle continua son chemin vers la Grande Salle.

* * *

_**Cours d'étude des runes anciennes. 15H30.**_

- Lily, tu comptes me faire la tête pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait, encore longtemps ? Demanda discrètement Rémus à sa voisine.

- Que ce soit bien clair Lupin, répondit sèchement Lily, j'en ai par-dessus la tête des maraudeurs et de leurs blagues stupides, des points perdus et des humiliations publiques provoquées par Potter. Je me suis mise à côte de toi uniquement parce que j'ai oublié mon manuel dans mon dortoir et qu'Agna m'a lâchement abandonné pour l'autre intello de service qui a réussi à prendre autant de matière que moi pour ses ASPIC.

- Tu veux parler de June ? S'étonna Rémus du ton limite agressif qu'elle avait employé en évoquant la jeune fille.

- De qui veux-tu que je parle ? S'exclama-t-elle toujours en chuchotant pour ne pas alarmer le professeur.

- Tu sais, osa calmement Rémus, si tu es en colère contre les maraudeurs, ce n'est pas sa faute...

Lily reconnu un sentiment de culpabilité s'infiltrer jusqu'à son cœur, mais elle resta sur ses positions.

- Et alors ! Je ne peux pas, de temps en temps, être méchante gratuitement moi aussi... Je vois pas pourquoi ce droit serait réservé à vos têtes trop enflées.

- C'est juste que ça te ressembles vraiment pas, exposa-t-il, toujours d'un calme olympien.

Lily fit de son mieux pour ne pas hausser le ton.

- Et bien si les deux têtes de scroutts à pétard qui te servent d'amis arrêtaient de nous faire perdre des points aussi bêtement, peut-être que je serais calme, détendu, souriante, avenante que sais-je polie et que j'arriverai à comprendre la majorité des mots qu'est en train de prononcer ce prof !

Rémus qui ne savait pas quoi faire pour calmer la jeune fille, fit la seule chose qui lui parue envisageable. Il s'excusa. Et Lily sembla s'apaiser un peu.

- Ne t'excuses pas, ce n'est pas ta faute. Enfin un peu. Mais s'ils y en a un qui doivent s'excuser ce n'est pas vraiment toi...

- Tu te sens mieux ? Questionna alors le lycanthrope.

Maintenant que j'ai passé mes nerfs sur un innocent, ça va, répondit avec un sourire la rouquine.

Rémus, un air hésitant sur le visage, se lança finalement :

- Et si tu me disais plutôt le vrai problème...

- Je t'aime bien petit camarade de manuel de rune ancienne. Mais honnêtement tu n'es pas vraiment la personne à qui je souhaiterais en parler...

Elle eut pour la première fois depuis le début de cette conversation un sourire franc et rajouta :

- Mais c'est vraiment gentil.

Trop heureux de ne pas s'être fait incendier une nouvelle fois il lui répondit, joyeux :

- Si tu me cherches tu sais où me trouver.

- Ah oui et où ? L'interrogea Lily.

- Dortoir des garçons de sixième année en train d'empêcher James et Sirius de jeter un sortilège de crache limace général sur les Serpentards... murmura dans un rire Rémus.

- C'est absolument dégoutant et gamin, dit la Gryffondor.

- Mais avoue que ça pourrait être marrant,

Au regard que lui lança Lily il se rétracta un peu,

- Même si c'est totalement inenvisageable.

Lily lui donna un violent coup de coude. Et ils explosèrent tous deux de rire en essayant d'être les plus discrets possible.

* * *

Le cours du professeur Sinistra était d'un ennui mortel. Agna n'avait jamais particulièrement aimé cette matière, mais au vu de ses résultats très moyens dans les autres matières, elle s'était vue obligée de garder l'astronomie. Dans le fond, ça ne la dérangeait pas. C'était toujours mieux qu'un cours de potion.  
De plus, des cauchemars l'avaient empêché de dormir. Levée depuis quatre heures du matin, il était normal qu'à cinq heures elle ne tienne plus debout...

Alors qu'elle avait croisé ses bras et mis discrètement sa tête à l'intérieur enfin de rattraper un peu de son sommeil perdu, quitte à se faire reprendre par le prof, elle sentit quelque chose rebondir sur sa tête. Puis une autre, encore une autre et elle se retourna.

- Bon sang, Black c'est quoi ton problème !

- Il est très mal élevée Miss Graham, de ne pas écouter son professeur...

Agna eu un regard sincèrement choqué.

- Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ?

Alors que Sirius allait répondre, il fut stoppé net.

- Miss Graham ! Quelque chose à faire partager à toute la classe et pas seulement à Mr. Black ? Peut-être la raison pour laquelle vous dormez dans mon cours...

Agna se retient de lui envoyer à la figure le contenu absolument terrifiant de ses rêves, se souvenant à temps que ce serait légèrement déplacé. A la place, elle répondit :

- Excusez-moi professeur.

Satisfaite, Sinistra retourna à sa carte. Mais alors que la Gryffondor allait faire de même, une boule de papier atterrit sur son bureau. Elle jeta un regard mi noir mi amusé à Sirius (il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle est amie avec James...). Celui-ci lui fit signe de déplier la boulette.

Intriguée, elle lui obéit.

" Jeune fille ça n'est pas correct d'esquiver une question d'un professeur, moi je veux savoir pourquoi vous n'avez pas dormi cette nuit..."

L'écriture de Sirius était soignée, assez petite comme la plupart des écritures de garçon mais largement lisible. Elle prit à son tour sa plume puis, après une hésitation, inscrivit :

" Mauvais cauchemars, et vous qu'avez-vous fait de votre nuit Mr Black pour avoir des cernes aussi voyants ?"

Elle lui repassa le bout de papier mais ne put apercevoir la tête qu'il faisait en le lisant. Moins de dix secondes plus tard, le papier était de nouveau sur sa table.

" Une nuit agitée avec Sandy Manson, septième année de Poufsouffle"

Agna haussa un sourcil étonnée.

" Et Betsy alors ? Tu laisses tomber..."

" Canon mais un caractère vraiment pourri. Maintenant je sors avec Sandy "

Elle s'empêcha tant bien que mal d'exploser de rire.

" C'est à dire, je ne sais pas si on peut considérer que tu as bon caractère toi aussi... Rires ! "

"... Sans commentaire. Enfin si un. James a raison, t'es sympa. "

Ne sachant que répondre elle se contenta de lui envoyer un sourire sincère qu'il lui rendit. Et la cloche sonna.

* * *

**Alors vous avez aimé ? Est-ce que le personnage de Sebastien vous plait ?**

**Bon ce chapitre était un peu long, je me calme pour la prochaine fois... **

**Bisous !**


	12. 11 - Un haloween peu mouvementé

**En retard mais enfin là ! Pas le temps pour plus de blabla.**  
**Merci à ma correctrice pour sa correction (sans volonté de jeu de mot bien sur...)**  
**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Minerva McGonagal n'avait pas vraiment prévu de devenir professeur. Elle, ce dont elle rêvait, c'était d'une vie faite de voyages. Au début elle avait pensé trouver ça avec le quidditch. Poursuiveuse très renommée à Poudard, elle avait fait remporter quatre fois d'affilé la coupe à Gryffondor et avait été recruté par le plus grand club écossais. Son club de cœur. Mais dans la vie rien ne se passe comme prévu...

Elle n'avait tout simplement pas joué. Son capitaine ne la trouvant pas assez bonne pour être titulaire, elle avait joué les remplacentes pendant quatre mois avant de se tirer.

Cette première déception digérée, elle s'était lancée dans une carrière de journalisme, sans même avoir fait d'étude. Ses papiers avait été bien reçu et très vite une certaine renommée l'aida à obtenir une place à la gazette du sorcier. Puis comme tous journalistes, elle connu la censure. Mais Minerva n'aimait pas se taire. Elle avait démissionné.

Quelques jours plus tard alors qu'elle se demandait encore comment poursuivre sa route, le professeur Dumbledore lui avait rendu visite dans son tout petit appartement. Il lui avait calmement demandé de ses nouvelles, comme si la situation était normale. Mais elle n'avait rien de normal. Peu à peu il en était venu au but de sa visite. Le poste de professeur de métamorphose venait de se libérer puisqu'il était devenu directeur de Poudlard. Elle le félicita pour sa nommination et ne fut pas surprise lorsqu'il lui proposa de prendre son ancien poste. Lorsqu'elle était élève, il lui avait souvent dit qu'elle ferait une bonne prof, elle qui désirait toujours aider les autres.

Sans trop se poser de question donc, Minerva accepta. Elle avait besoin d'un emploi et tant qu'à y être, d'un logis décent. Poudlard pouvait lui apporter ça. De toute façon deux ou trois ans plus tard, elle quitterai le poste. Comme avec le quidditch ou la gazette.

Mais ça ne s'était pas passé comme cela.

A seulement 27 ans elle était devenue professeur de métamorphose dans la plus grande école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre et n'avait jamais quitté son travail.

Albus Dumbledore n'avait que trop raison. Enseigner était sa vocation. Et, en ce jour, alors qu'elle vivait deux heures de cours de métamorphose avec les sixièmes années de Gryffondor et de Serpentard, elle se demanda ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle remit en doute ce qu'elle faisait dans sa salle de cours.

Les élèves de cette promotion étaient vraiment très doués.

Elle se concentra d'abord sur Lily. La jeune Evans avait depuis longtemps réussi à maîtriser le sortilège d'Animorph à son troisième essai, elle aidait maintenant sa voisine de table, la jeune Elisabeth qui ne s'en sortait pas mal du tout elle aussi.

Deux tables plus loin c'est Miss Willson et Miss Graham qui tentaient de discuter discrètement. Minerva se sentit obligée de les rappeler à l'ordre et leur demanda d'exécuter le sortilège. Alice le réussi à la perfection tandis que celui d'Agna ne comportait qu'un seul défaut. Une fois encore elle fut impressionnée.

A la fois curieuse et déjà énervée, elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers la table du fond où James et Sirius étaient censés s'entraîner, et étonnamment, c'est ce qu'ils faisaient. Et cela depuis le début de l'heure, à croire qu'ils étaient rentrés dans la pièce en maitrisant au préalable le sortilège. Certes, ils se mettaient à rire toutes les deux minutes, mais ils travaillaient, et c'était déjà beaucoup venant d'eux. Elle les menaça tout de même de leur mettre deux heures de colle s'ils n'arrêtaient pas les ricanements. Plus pour la forme.

Un peu devant eux, Rémus, June et Peter partageaient une table. Minerva se retint de sourire. Lorsqu'on est professeur, on ne sourit pas. Rémus et June, qu'elle avait déjà vus exercer le sortilège, semblaient s'être donné pour mission de ne pas laisser Peter tranquille tant qu'il n'aurait pas réussi son incantation avec brillo au moins une fois. Et bien qu'elle eu du mal à y croire, c'est ce qui arriva, et elle ne regretta pas d'avoir laissée une chance au jeune Pettigrow.

Vraiment ses élèves étaient talentueux.

Mais les élèves de Serpentard également. Narcissa Black, la cousine de Sirius particulièrement. Son sortilège était parfait, tout comme celui de Kenneth Davis, au grand damn de Minerva. Cependant, les élèves tels que Severus Rogue, Winner Nott ou même Evan Rosier n'avait rien à leur envier. Quant au timide Owen Strong sa tenu de baguette méritait correction mais sa prononciation valait toutes celles des autres élèves réunis. Peut-être même meilleure que la sienne.

Oui, Serpentard abritait également de nombreux petits génies.

Au devant de cette conclusion, Minerva se demanda un instant ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Dehors, les prémisses d'une guerre se faisaient de plus en plus évidentes. Et une part d'elle se demanda si c'était ces enfants qu'on attendait. Car oui, ils n'étaient encore que des enfants. Des enfants destinés à vivre une guerre qu'ils n'avaient pas demandée, pour la plupart.

Pour se reprendre Minerva se rappela qu'elle leur apprenait principalement à se protéger et que seuls les événements en dehors de cette école feraient d'eux des tueurs ou des victimes. Finalement, elle ne savait pas trop de quel côté elle aurait aimé les voir...

* * *

Peter regrettait vraiment qu'aucun de ses amis ait gardé soin aux créatures magiques, alors qu'ils avaient tous eu leurs BUSES dans cette matière. Même s'il avait toujours June avec lui, il aurait apprécié que les maraudeurs puisse le voir s'exercer dans une matière qui lui convenait.

Malgré cela, il était tout de même content d'avoir ce cours à la suite des deux affreuses heures qu'il avait passées en métamorphose.

Une jeune fille le héla derrière lui et, reconnaissant June, il ralentit le pas.

- Tu aurais pu m'attendre, le réprimanda la jeune fille.

- Désolé, s'excusa sincèrement Peter, mais j'avais vraiment trop hâte de quitter la pièce. Deux heures d'affilé à travailler, c'est trop pour moi.

June eu un sourire attendrit. Elle lui posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule et se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille.

- Je suis fière de toi.

Peter aurait bien voulu répondre, mais le temps qu'il trouve ses mots, ils avaient déjà rejoint le groupe d'élèves, composé de Gryffondors et de Poufsouffles.

Le professeur Brulopôt qui enseignait à Poudlard depuis déjà un moment, n'était pas tout jeune mais il débordait encore d'une énergie infantile et parfois déconcertante...

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler par groupe de deux!

Alors que Peter se rapprochait de June pour montrer à tous qu'ils allaient être ensemble, le professeur rajouta.

- Pas d'affolement pour trouver un camarade, c'est moi qui choisit les binômes. Rapprochement entre maisons veux ! Il y aura un Poufsouffle, un Gryffondor.

Brulopôt sembla ravi de son effet. Peter se demanda tout a coup s'il ne s'était pas trompé à propos de ce prof et s'il n'était en réalité qu'un gros sadique doublé d'un hyperactif... June lui pris la main et la serra en signe d'encouragement avant de rejoindre un certain Duncan Waldon, partenaire que lui avait désigné le professeur.

Celui-ci finit par appeler le nom d'Ulrich Edains suivi de celui de Peter Pettigrow. Alors d'un commun accord les deux élèves se rejoignirent et Queudver laissa échapper un faible salut, que le Poufsouffle lui rendit d'un signe de tête.

Étonnamment le cours passa très vite pour le Gryffondor. Son coéquipié n'était pas vraiment bon dans l'exercice et le laissa faire tout le long. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Peter se rendit compte que c'était lui le dominant dans le binôme, et il y prit plaisir.

Ulrich étant conscient de ne presque pas avoir participé, félicita chaudement Peter pour son travail. Sans sous entendu, avec une simplicité et une sincérité qui touchèrent l'Animagus.

Lorsque June et Peter prirent le chemin de la Grande Salle une heure plus tard et qu'elle lui demanda comment ça s'était passé, Peter ne put que lui renvoyer un sourire éclatant.

* * *

Narcissa termina de se repoudrer le visage puis quitta les toilettes des Trois Balais pour rejoindre ses camarades de Serpentards à leur table. Depuis cinq minutes qu'elle était partie, rien n'avait évolué. Il y régnait une ambiance plus qu'électrique.

Win et Avery s'étaient encore une fois opposés l'un à l'autre en ce qui concernait l'utilisation de la salle commune pour les premières et deuxièmes années. C'était en fait cet imbécile d'Avery qui avait suggéré qu'on leur interdise la salle commune, prétextant qu'ils ne servaient à rien mis à part à prendre de la place. Bien sur, Winner s'était de suite opposée à cette idée. Pour elle, Serpentard était une maison unie, avec une hiérarchie très stricte mais pas de laissés pour compte. Voilà vingt bonnes minutes qu'ils se disputaient à ce sujet, la jeune fille toujours aussi calme tandis qu'Avery commençait sérieusement à avoir de la fumée qui s'échappait de ses oreilles.

Il est vrai qu'il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on s'oppose à lui, sûrement grâce à sa réputation de tortionnaire sans scrupules. Sauf elle, Winner. Respectée par une majorité de Serpentards et crainte par l'autre. Avery, lui, était seulement craint. Là était sa faiblesse.

Il faut également admettre qu'elle bénéficiait en permanence de l'appui de son petit ami Kenneth Davis qui, en tant que joueur vedette de l'équipe de quidditch et préfet, avait une certain influence sur ses consœurs.

Mais dans cette ambiance morbide et encline aux disputes, Narcissa commençait à étouffer. Elle fit signe à Winner qu'elle sortait et sans attendre de réponse, se dirigea vers la porte pour quitter la chaleur des Trois Balais. Elle prit alors à gauche, vers la partit nord du village, où elle savait qu'il y aurait moins de monde.

Mais cinq minutes plus tard, Winner était à ses côtés. Silencieuse, elle l'avait suivi. Alors incapable de garder son fardeau pour elle seule, Narcissa osa parler.

- C'est Haloween aujourd'hui. dit-elle d'une petite voix. Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait en profiter ? Mettre des costumes, se gaver de bonbons et chanter de vieilles contines censées faire peur à tu-tète...

- Qui a-t-il Cissy ? Questionna calmement Win.

- Ce sont mes parents...

Narcissa avait prononcé ces mots si bas que Winner ne fut pas sûre de ce qu'elle avait entendu. Les deux jeunes filles, qui étaient arrivées au bout de la rue principale, s'assirent sur un gros rocher. Narcissa commença alors à expliquer à son amie.

- J'ai reçu une lettre de ma mère. Mes fiançailles avec Lucius vont être officialisées à Noël. Je sais que c'est une bonne chose. Il est d'une famille très puissante et je suis évidemment chanceuse qu'il ai décidé de m'avoir pour femme. Mais j'ai à peine seize ans et j'ai l'impression que plus jamais je ne pourrais être une enfant.

Son amie ne sut que lui répondre. Elle aussi sentait son adolescence s'éloigner à grand pas. Mais au contraire, cela la rassurait plus que ça ne l'effrayait, car c'était synonyme d'indépendance.

Narcissa ne sembla pas offensée par son silence et continua.

- J'aimerais vraiment profiter du temps qu'il me reste avant d'avoir droit à la bague à l'annulaire gauche...

- A oui, ça, ça craint, lui accorda Win dans un sourire. Bon... Personnellement, je n'ai aucune envie de me ridiculiser en chantant. Mais pour ce qui est de se gaver de sucreries... Je pense qu'on peut le faire.

* * *

- De la glace au chocolat ! Comment as-tu fait pour nous trouver de la glace au chocolat ?

La voix étonnamment criarde de la jeune fille fit sourire James. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Agna mais il savait qu'avec de la glace qui plus est au chocolat, il lui ferait plaisir. De plus, son anniversaire était passé depuis maintenant deux semaines et comme il ne lui avait rien offert...

Trop heureux de la voir toute excitée comme une gamine de six ans le soir de noël, il fit exprès de prendre quelques longues secondes avant de répondre.

- J'avais passé une petite commande aux elfes de maison. Je me doutais qu'il n'aurait pas de glace au 31 octobre... Un petit sortilège de stabilisation d'état pour le transporter jusqu'ici et le tour est joué.

Agna se replongea dans sa glace après avoir lancé d'une voix enjouée à James:

- ¡ Eres el mejor amigos que se pueda tener!

- Tu devrais peut-être l'expliquer à Sirius... Lui qui n'arrête pas de me rappeler que je suis insupportable.

- Mais tu es insupportable. Génialissimement insupportable, c'est tout.

Alors qu'Agna continuait de déguster sa surprise, James, qui avait déjà fini, s'allongea dans l'herbe fraîche du soir.

Le stade Quidditch était vraiment l'un de ses endroits préférés à Poudlard. Pas seulement lors des matchs, lorsque la foule scandait son nom ou, du moins, encourageait Gryffondor, mais aussi lorsqu'il n'y avait plus personne. Que tout était paisible et silencieux. Sauf lui bien sur...

- Alors elle était pas cool ma surprise de "je-suis-absolument-totallement-désolé-d'avoir-oublié-ton anniversaire-qui-soit-dit-en-passant-aurait-pu-être-le-31-octobre-je-l'aurais-retenu-plus-facilement"?

Agna qui avait finalement posé sa coupe, maintenant vide, s'allongea à côté de James en sens inverse. Ce qui, par conséquent, lui donnait l'impression de s'adresser aux pieds du garçon.

- Tu sais, là tout de suite, je t'aime tellement, j'ai une folle envie de me jeter sur toi pour t'embrasser sauvagement et te retirer tous tes vêtements en prenant un malin plaisir à les déchirer. Bien sûr, je m'abstiens car je te sais grave amoureux de ta Lily-jolie.

James explosa de rire tout en comentant:

- Tais-toi tu m'excites...

Agna se fit d'un coup plus hésitante.

- Euh, je rigolais James, c'était juste pour moi une manière de te dire combien tu avais toute ma reconnaissance. Et puis je te rappelle que les contacts humains et moi...

- Bien sur. Mais moi j'étais sérieux. Tu ne devrais pas prononcer de pareils phrases !

Et sur ces mots, après deux secondes d'hésitation ils repartirent tout deux dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Eux seuls étaient capables d'avoir de telles conversations...

C'est James qui se calma en premier et il prit le ton le plus sérieux qu'il put pour lui demander :

- Agna, tu ne m'as jamais vraiment expliqué... Pourquoi as-tu du mal avec les contacts physiques ?

Elle se rembrunit très vite, peu sûre de vouloir aborder le sujet.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment... dit-elle hésitante.

- J'te promets un bac entier de glace au chocolat pour la prochaine fois !

- Me ferais-tu du chantage Potter ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça. Mais en vérité, je veux seulement t'aider...

Après cela, Agna ne réfléchit même plus, elle se lança.

- En fait il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. Pas grand chose que je sache ou dont je sois sûre... je fonctionne ainsi depuis mes huit ans environ. Du moins c'est le jour de mon anniversaire qu'on s'en est aperçu. Mon père a voulu me prendre dans ses bras, ce qui, soit dit en passant était déjà rare à l'époque, mais à peine m'a-il touché que je me suis mise à hurler et à me débattre avant de m'évanouir quelques secondes plus tard... On ne sait pas pourquoi. Personne n'a d'explication. Ni moi, ni mon père, ni les nombreux psychologues pour sorciers que j'ai consultés.

James ne sut que dire. Il avait posé la question sans avoir émis d'hypothèse, sans jamais y avoir réelement réfléchit. Agna, telle qu'il la connaissait, avait toujours été ainsi. Et il l'acceptait.

Jamais il n'avait pensé que son histoire était aussi triste. Personne n'avait pris Agna dans ses bras depuis ses huit ans. Personne n'avait pu la consoler...

Partie sur sa lançé, Agna rajouta :

- Depuis ce jour là, mon père n'a plus osé me toucher. Ce qui soit dit en passant est la meilleure solution, bien que ça n'améliore pas notre relation. Ou plutôt notre absence de relation.

James lui aurait bien pris la main en signe d'encouragement. Pour lui montrer qu'il était là. Mais ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire avec Agna alors...

- Aller, debout ma belle ! Je vais te montrer le lieu le plus beau du monde qui se trouve à moins de deux kilomètres d'ici et dont tu ignores totalement l'existence!

- Ah oui. Et ça se trouve où ?

- En fait, je rigole. Tu connais. C'est l'arrière boutique de chez Honeyduck, lui confia-t-il avec son petit air complice et un clin d'œil. Suis moi.

En pleine confiance, Agna n'envisagea même pas de s'opposer à lui. Parce qu'au fond James était peut-être complétement dingue, mais il était le seul qui cherchait à la comprendre...

* * *

**Tadadada. Hehe. (* va se cacher*).**  
**Bref, trêve de délire j'accepterai toutes vos critiques sur ce chapitre dont je ne suis pas particulièrement fière ( excepté la fin avec James et Agna ).**  
**Vous remarquerez que j'ai totalement inventé la vie de Minerva ( j'espère que vous me pardonnerez ) malgré les informations trouvées sur internet.**

**A bientôt pour la suite !**


	13. 12 - En remuant la boue

**Oh une revenante ! A ce rythme il va falloir que je relise ma propre fiction (ne vous inquiété je n'en suis pas vraiment à ce point là, je sais ou je vais...a peut prêt). Bref, tous cela pour m'excuser de ma longue absence.**

**Vous devez être impatient, je vous laisse donc ici...**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Résumé chapitres précédents :** _le match Poufsouffle/Gryffondor approche alors que Dahlia la capitaine des poufsouffles n'a toujours pas trové d'attrappeur digne de ce nom. De plus le nouveau pousuiveur Nate Older ne fait pas l'unanimité..._  
_A côté de cela chaque maraudeurs cache à Sirius leur rencontre avec son frère. mais les choses qu'on préfèreraient oublier revienne toujours à la surface c'est bien connu._

* * *

June s'extirpa avec difficulté de son lit. Cela se produisait rarement, mais l'entrainement imposé par James avait eu raison de son habitude d'être debout à six heures tapantes. Car, malgré ses airs de gentil garçon, un poil prétentieux, toujours apte à faire le pitre, James était un capitaine au style plutôt autoritaire, dont le désir de gagner dépassait l'entendement...

C'est ainsi qu'elle se réveillait le matin du match opposant Poufsouffle à Gryffondor, avec de nombreuses courbatures. Agna avait déjà quitté le dortoir.

– Le monde à l'envers, siffla la jeune fille entre ses dents.

Bien sur, Alice et Betsy étaient toujours endormies, June dû trouver sa tenue de Quidditch en silence et l'enfiler dans le noir. Mais ça ne lui posa pas de problème. C'est ce qu'elle faisait chaque matin, étant donné qu'elle était la première à se lever _normalement_...

Alors qu'elle s'habillait, elle ressentit l'habituel mélange d'appréhension et de concentration s'infiltrer en elle, comme chaque matin de match et elle commença déjà à travailler sa concentration. Comme une élève récitant sa leçon elle se repassa en tête toutes les combinaisons et les figures travaillées à l'entrainement. Ce qui eut pour effet de lui rappeler ses nombreuses courbatures. Mais, bien qu'elle elle ne l'avait jamais admis, elle savait parfaitement qu'une intense préparation était la clef de la réussite.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et, au vu de l'heure affichée, elle pressa le pas. Une fois descendue dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, elle ralentit tout de même pour dire bonjour et reçu pas mal d'encouragements. Passé le portrait de La Grosse Dame, elle se sentit prête . Alors sans se poser de question et sans passer par la Grande Salle, elle prit le chemin du stade. Comme un automatisme, elle recommença à se repasser mentalement les combinaisons, figures...

* * *

La table des gryffondors était en ébullition, comme tout matin de match. Les bavardages se faisaient plus virulents car aucun gryffondor n'acceptait la défaite. Un gryffondor est vaniteux. Un gryffondor n'aime pas perdre. Gryffondor ne peut pas perdre...

– Personnellement, je préfèrerai encore qu'on se fasse rétamer, murmura calmement Lily a sa voisine de table, James va être insupportable pendant tous le prochain mois si vous gagner répétant sans cesse ses beaux exploits...

Agna jeta un coup d'œil inquiet autour d'elle pour savoir si quelqu'un avait pu l'entendre. Quand elle vu que ce n'était pas le cas, elle souffla. Lily était Lily, elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir.

– Lily ! Je t'interdis de dire ça ! S'exclama-t-elle tout de même. Ou même de le penser ! Tu va nous porter la poisse... Et puis si on perd se sera pire il sera exécrable et à l'entrainement qu'il va nous rajouter tellement d'étirements qu'après se ne seront même plus des muscles que j'aurais, mais du béton... Et un béton douloureux.

La rousse esquissa un sourire d'excuse et l'accompagna d'un hochement de tête compatissant.

– Il est vrai que la fois ou vous avez perdu contre serpentard, il n'a jamais fait autant de conneries durant les trois semaines qui ont suivis...

Agna regretta alors se dernières paroles. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la plaigne. Au contraire elle voulait montrer qu'elle était capable de résister à tous cela. Douleur physique, pression. Plus que jamais elle se sentait prête.  
Comme un signe James s'écria à ce moment-là :

– Graham, au vestiaire immédiatement !

– Mais James je n'ai pas fini de manger ! Et June n'est même pas là ! Ralla-t-elle pour la forme, toute en confiance.

– Je m'en fiche, bouge.

Et alors qu'elle prenait avec elle une dernière tartine à déguster pour la route, elle glissa à l'oreille de Lily :

– Je te pari qu'il nous a encore prévu un discours long comme sa blague sur le Bautruc et le gnome de jardin. Si tu vois June dit-lui qu'on est déjà au vestiaire. De toute façon elle ne mange jamais rien avant les matchs.

* * *

Le stade de quidditch était en ébullition, bien que la tension soit faible, l'enthousiasme du première match rendait l'évènement comme inoubliable pour chacun des spectateurs.

Dans les vestiaires ce n'était pas la même chose. Pas de paroles échangées, des demis sourires crispé par une pression trop importante. Celle du premier match. Et pour une fois, James n'échappait pas à la règle.  
Tout le monde sait qu'il est très dur pour une équipe de partir avec le statut de favori, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que ça lui ferait aussi peur, au point de ne pas savoir quoi dire à ses coéquipiers avant le début de la rencontre.

Il avait pourtant bien préparé leur coup. Après un temps de réflexion James avait décidé de ne pas organiser d'essai, son équipe n'ayant pas perdu de joueurs. C'est avec cette équipe qu'ils avaient remporté le titre l'année dernière et c'est également avec celle-là qu'il l'a gagnerait cette année. June, Tara et lui formaient un trio de poursuiveurs impressionnant, Agna et Johnatan, les batteurs, étaient d'une précision imbattable tandis que Marcus, le gardien et Edgar l'attrapeur avaient toujours fait du bon boulot, l'un encaissant peu de but et l'autre ayant attrapé le vif-d'or à chacun de ses matchs, excepté un.

Il savait également l'équipe de Poufsouffle handicapé par l'absence d'un bon attrappeur qui avait obligé leur capitaine à rappeler celui de l'an dernier, un dénommé Lackey qui était plus un atout pour l'équipe adversaire que pour pousfouffle.

Ayant aplati toute ces choses à nouveau James sentit l'énergie revenir et la peur qui lui serait le ventre le quitter. Il était temps de redevenir le James Potter que tout le monde adulé et en qui ses coéquipiers avaient confiance.

– Bon alors on se la fait cette p'tite équipe de Poufsouffle ?

* * *

Lorsque Jenkins leur fit signe de la suivre pour pénétrer dans le stade Nate retient son souffle. Balai en main il avança en dernière position, alors que la pelouse verte se dévoilait devant lui.  
Pour le premier match de l'année les tribunes du stade était absolument pleines à craquer. Et il du s'avouer à lui-même, car il ne le ferait jamais devant témoin, que c'était plus intimidant qu'il l'avait imaginé. Le public était en totale ébullition, en particulier la tribune réservé aux gryffondors, ils avaient tous l'air comme fou... Il faut dire pour eux les attente était grande puisqu'ils étaient les champions en titre. Mais Nate avait déjà appris à ses dépens que trop de confiance, tue la confiance et qu'au contraire trop de pression fait mal jouer. Bref, les joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor étaient tout à fait prenables.

Les deux équipes arrivèrent au rond central en parfaite synchronisation, chacun se plaçant en face d'un joueur de l'équipe adverse. Lui défia du regard la jolie avant de lui faire un clin d'œil et son sourire de charmeur. Même si elle voulut le cacher, il vit bien qu'elle rougissait et se félicita. Rien de mieux que de déstabiliser l'opposition.

Mme Bibine arbitrait la rencontre et elle demanda aux deux capitaines de venir se serrer la main ce que Potter et Jenkins firent, l'un avec le sourire, l'autre toujours aussi concentrée. Revenu à leur place, tout le monde attendit avec impatience le signe du départ et Nate admira le silence qui s'était installé. C'était une situation absolument grisante.

L'arbitre leur demanda afin de s'élancer dans les airs. Nate donna un coup sur le sol pour décoller. Immédiatement le vent vient frapper son visage et il bénit le ciel de leur avoir tout de même évité la pluie. Il n'avait aucune envie de finir trempé. Le coup de sifflet retentit.

Nate failli échapper son premier ballon ce qui lui valut une remontrance de son coéquipier. Mais il se reconcentra bien vite, passa à Jenkins, qui passa à Edains qui effaça Potter d'une figure acrobatique et se présenta devant leur gardien. Mais alors qu'il faisait mine de tirer, Jenkins apparu dans son dos, il lui passa le Souaffle et avant que quiconque ait compris la balle traversa le cercle d'or.

« Gryffondor 0 Poufssoufle 10 »cria le commentateur dont la voix semblait familière à Nate.

Mais les lions ne se laissèrent pas abattre et déjà il s'élancer vers le jeune gardien de poufsouffle. Nate jura, et même si personne ne l'entendit cela lui fit du bien. Son balai n'était pas des plus rapides mais le ciel était son domaine et très vite il eut rejoint le camp adverse. C'était la fille noire qui avait le Souaffle mais Nate, au lieu de venir chercher le contact, anticipa la passe qu'elle allait faire à Potter et intercepta la balle. Avant même d'avoir réalisé son exploit, il se sentit projeté en arrière et ce fut le noir complet.

* * *

_**5h plus tard...**_

Nate Older n'avait jamais aimé se réveiller avec l'impression que quelqu'un jouait du tambour dans sa tête. Cela signifiait soit qu'il avait la gueule de bois soit qu'il avait pris un coup sur la tête, et par conséquent qu'il s'était battu, ce qui en soi n'était pas étonnant mais aussi qu'il avait perdu ce qui était déjà plus énervant.

Cette fois-là ce n'était en fait ni l'un ni l'autre.

Enfin si il avait bien prit un coup. Sur la tête qui plus est. Mais il n'avait malheureusement rien pu infliger en retour à son adversaire. Le cognard qui l'avait percutait était en effet repartit sans demander son reste. Et alors que ses souvenirs remontaient à la surface Nate grogna de mécontentement. La honte.

Il se redressa dans son lit, histoire de se réveiller correctement quand il vu que la fille dans le lit en face de lui le fixait intensément.

- Je sais que je suis canon et que moi dans un lit ça a toujours un côté excitant mais quand même, fit-il remarquer ses sens toujours à l'affut.

Ce qu'il regretta immédiatement. La fille avait l'air d'avoir à peine 12 ou 13ans. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse avant de tomber dans le harcèlement sexuel sur gamine pré-pubère.

Et sa tête qui n'arrêtait pas de résonner...

La jeune fille ne se démonta pas loin de là et continua de le fixer avant de prendre la parole :

- A ta place je ne ferais pas le malin être écrasé 510 à 30, même par le tenant du titre c'est la loose...

- 510 à 30... Putain ça fait mal ! s'exclama-t-il en se frappant le front.

Mauvaise idée... La jeune fille se mis à rire :

- Oui j'imagine que ça fait mal.

Nate jura encore quelques secondes avant de demander.

- Ne te moque pas de moi comme ça. Je ne connais même pas ton prénom...

Elle sembla hésiter puis lâcha enfin :

- Light. Troisième année. Poufsouffle.

Nate haussa un sourcil.

- Drôle de nom, déclara-t-il simplement. Tu n'aimes pas le quidditch ?

Light sembla lui demander du regard la raison de cette insulte.

- Tu as simplement l'air de te ficher complètement de la défaite de ton équipe alors...

Elle le coupa sans une hésitation :

- Laisse tomber ça. Je suis une passionnée. C'est juste que vos piètre performance me mine.

- Tu joues ? interrogea son interlocuteur

- Je me débrouille, dit-elle franche. Je suis plutôt douée avec un balai.

Nate se força à taire ses remarques salaces, alors qu'une idée traversait son esprit. Il savait que Jenkins allait lui passer un savon pour s'être fait surprendre comme cela par un cognard (erreur de débutant tout de même). Sauf si peut-être...

- Ça ne te dirait pas de devenir attrapeuse ?

* * *

La fête battait son plein dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Lily n'était pas vraiment ravie et assez stressé comme toutes les fois où Gryffondor arrachait la victoire. En effet, même si elle ignorait toujours comment les « Maraudeurs » finassaient toujours par ramener une tonne de nourriture et toutes sortes de choses bruyantes et permettant d'amuser la galerie.

Une ombre surgit derrière elle, lui criant dans l'oreille :

– Lily Evans si tu soupires encore une fois je me verrais dans l'obligation de te chanter des chansons d'amour jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

La jeune femme lui fit les gros yeux totalement effrayée à cette idée.

– Si tu oses faire ça...

James éclata d'un rire tonitruant, avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Lily qui se raidit à ce contact.

– Pourquoi n'arrives tu jamais à t'amuser ? Avoue que Frank qui danse du tango c'était marrant...

Lily posa alors la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis que l'évènement avait eu lieu :

– Comment l'as-tu forcé à faire ça au juste ?

– Je ne l'ai pas obligé, la contra James. On a parié. Il a perdu. Je l'ai fait se ridiculiser. Et demain en bon joueur il me ré-adressera la parole. C'est ça s'amuser Lily.

– Je ne me rappelle toujours pas t'avoir autorisé à m'appeler Lily, nota la rousse.

James fit mine de réfléchir un instant puis s'écarta de la gryffondor pour se placer en face d'elle :

– On fait un deal. Je t'appelle Evans jusqu'à la fin de tes jours si tu le souhaites et toi tu me prouve que tu es capable de t'amuser.

Lily le regarda fixement quelques secondes avant de lui tendre la main, décidée :

– Deal, répondit-elle alors qu'elle serrait la main de James dans la sienne.

Ce dernier ne put d'ailleurs pas s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point la jeune fille avait les mains douces... Mais il fut coupé dans sa rêverie par des voix familières. Il plissa les yeux pour distinguer plus précisément le visage des deux garçons qui semblait littéralement s'agresser.  
Lily qui avait suivi le cheminement de son regard demanda :

- Se sont Black et Rémus qui s'engueule comme ça ?

Et alors que ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes James planta Lily sans même un mot pour rejoindre ses amis.

La situation semblait vraiment sur le pont de dégénérer entre Sirius et Rémus lorsque James arriva et les força à passer la porte pour atterrir dans le couloir. Ce qui n'eut pas un grand effet sur les deux maraudeurs concerné puisqu'ils continuèrent à vérifier.

– Tu crois quoi Rémus, dans la vie rien n'est beau, tu vois je ne sais pas me comporter en amis mais toi non plus !

– C'est quoi ton problème à la fin ! Tu m'engueules parce que je te l'ai dit, parce que je ne l'ai pas fait plutôt ou seulement parce que tu as besoin de crier sur quelqu'un ? Non, mais tu...

James cessa d'écouter ce discours qui pour lui n'avait ni queue ni tête, il se pencha vers Peter qui avait suivi la scène depuis le début et demanda :

– Tu peux me faire un résumé ?

Ce dernier grimaça avant de commencer son récit :

– J'avoue que je ne l'ai pas très bien vu venir celle-là. Nous étions tranquillement assis à se goinfrer de choses délicieuses, en se moquant de toi qui allait une fois de plus te prendre un râteau d'Evans, quand Rémus s'est tourné vers Sirius pour lui demander s'il savait que Regulus avait était nommé préfet.

– Il a fait ça ? Oh non...

– En effet cela s'est révélé être une très mauvaise idée. Mais le plus dingue c'est qu'ils ont commencé à se crier dessus et puis la conversation est devenue incompréhensible. Je ne sais même plus de quoi ils parlent ! En tout cas Sirius est effrayant et Rémus hors de lui.

James réfléchit cinq minutes avant d'arrêter son avis. Ils remettaient ça. Après l'incident de l'année précédente qui avait failli couter la vie à Rogue, les deux amis avaient traversé une période froid. L'un étant trop en colère et l'autre trop orgueilleux pour reconnaître ses torts. Mais James pensait, à tort, que les vacances et la distance leur avait fait du bien. Mais n'était effacé.

Lorqu'il se retourna vers ses deux amis, il resta interdit une seconde avant de sortir sa baguette.

– Expulso !

Alors que Sirius et Rémus en étaient venu aux mains chacun se retrouva projeté contre un mur, les séparent ainsi de plusieurs mètres.

– Mais vous n'allez pas bien tous les deux !

Lorsque Sirius se retourna vers James il avait vraiment la tête d'un chien enragé, mais ça n'impressionna pas pour un sous son ami et il renchérit :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris bon sang ! C'est soir de fête les gars, pas de baston générale.

Rémus reprit ses esprits en premier, et s'expliqua toujours tendu :

- Demande-lui, je voulais juste lui apprendre que son frère était préfet. J'ai pensé qu'il devait le savoir.

James secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

- Et ça ne t'ai pas venu à l'esprit qu'il ne voulait pas savoir ?

– Je ne t'autorise pas à penser à ma place, cracha Sirius.

Peter qui était resté tout tremblant sur le moment osa enfin prononcer ses premiers mots.

– S'il te plait Patmol, calme-toi.

Sirius ferma les yeux faisant abstraction du monde environnent comme à chaque fois qu'il tentait de se calmer. Faire le vide. Effacer. Lorsque ses yeux se rouvrir James ne put y lire que des regrets et il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il n'avait vu que peu de fois un Sirius complètement en colère et pour tout dire il n'en gardait pas un bon souvenir. Et plus que tout il ne voulait pas le revoir.

– Désolé Lunard, dit-il la voix hésitante. C'est juste... je ne sais pas.

– Tu es tout excusé, le coupa Rémus. Je me suis laissé emporter moi aussi, c'est bientôt la pleine lune et je perds trop facilement le contrôle.

En effet il semblait considérablement affaiblit et Sirius lui conseilla de monter se reposer. Ce fut Peter qui l'accompagna non sans avoir donné une tape amicale à Sirius en passant le portrait.

Restés seuls, James et Sirius s'assirent côté à côté. James se dit qu'il n'avait plus le droit de garder sa rencontre avec Régulus sur le chemin de traverse pour lui. Il lui conta donc tout.

Le visage de Sirius resta dans un premier temps de marbre. Puis sans prévenir, en silence, il se leva. Son regard accrocha celui de James un instant. Ses yeux d'un bleu ombrageux reflétant le sentiment de trahison qui l'animait.  
James baissa la tête incapable de maintenir le contact visuel plus longtemps. Lorsqu'il la releva, il vit l'ombre de Sirius tourner à l'angle du couloir.

* * *

**Un mois pour vous présenter cette atrocité je sais... Mon inspiration m'a un peu délaissé. Et mes abus de projets n'arrange rien. J'ai un peu honte vous faire lire ça. La dernier passage est absolument horrible à mes yeux malgré les différentes versions que j'ai tenté. Et c'est pourtant une scène que j'ai dans la tête depuis environ six mois !**  
**Paradoxalement le passage James/Lily n'était même pas prévu et pourtant je trouve que c'est le meilleur (merci TearsInHeaven). Et nouveau personnage avec Light ma petite chouchoute. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**Bisous à tous !**


End file.
